J'aurais voulu être
by Soundlowan
Summary: Lorsque Maud apprend que sa demande de recevoir son premier pokémon a été acceptée par le laboratoire du professeur Frêne, elle est loin de se douter de l'aventure dans laquelle elle s'engage... Elle qui ne rêvait que de son voyage initiatique devra se soumettre à des contraintes particulières pour l'entreprendre. Amandéternelle est une région inventée par mes soins.
1. Prologue : Je veux être

Six, sept, huit. Arrêt, une inspiration, demi-tour, expiration.  
Retour. Aller jusqu'à l'armoire, respirer, revenir au lit, respirer, repartir. Un trajet de huit pas, répété en boucle depuis que le réveil a sonné. Cela fait un peu moins de six heures maintenant.  
La jeune fille a intégré l'inspiration et l'expiration à son rituel de marche lorsqu'elle s'est rendue compte que tout à son attente angoissée, elle en oubliait de respirer. Levée depuis huit heures précises, elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis. Ni pour manger, ni pour se doucher, ni pour aucune raison que ce soit. Elle ne veut pas se trouver à moins de deux mètres de son ordinateur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait sa réponse.  
L'appel du laboratoire pokémon se fait cruellement attendre. La secrétaire du professeur a pourtant promis de la contacter en fin de matinée au plus tard. Il est presque quatorze heures, et toujours rien. Elle fait pour la énième fois le trajet qu'elle s'est imposée afin de faire taire son angoisse, ce qui fonctionne de moins en moins bien. En désespoir de cause, elle se laisse tomber sur son lit et fixe les aiguilles de sa pendule. Le mouvement répétitif, parfaitement régulier, la calme.

Il y a peut-être un problème avec sa demande. Elle n'a sans doute pas rempli tous les papiers, ou pas les bons. Ils n'ont plus de pokémons à lui donner. Ils estiment qu'elle est trop âgée pour partir en voyage initiatique. Mais pourquoi donc le laboratoire pokémon ne l'appelle-t-il pas ? Elle n'aura pas de pokémon, c'est certain, ils ne savent pas comment lui dire. Ils préfèrent sans doute annoncer à ceux qui auront une réponse positive la bonne nouvelle, avant de passer aux déçus...  
Au moment précis où l'aiguille pointe quatorze heures, l'ordinateur reçoit un appel. La jeune fille bondit comme si on l'avait électrocuté, manque de se prendre les pieds dans son tapis, se précipite vers son bureau et parvient enfin à appuyer sur la bonne touche.

La webcam s'allume. L'écran montre une femme à la queue de cheval stricte portant de petites lunettes rondes, entourée de piles de dossiers impeccablement rangées. Elle sourit à la jeune fille.  
\- Mademoiselle Maud Hambois ?  
\- Elle-même, balbutie la jeune fille.  
\- Secrétariat du professeur Frêne. Je vous appelle afin de vous confirmer que votre demande a bien été acceptée par notre laboratoire, vous répondez à tous les critères vous permettant d'obtenir l'un de nos pokémons.  
\- Acceptée... ? répète mécaniquement Maud.  
\- Mais oui mademoiselle.

Un homme en blouse blanche, l'air surexcité, court partout derrière la secrétaire. Il lui parle parfois, si fort que Maud peut saisir des morceaux de conversation.  
\- Vous vous rendez compte Madeline ? J'ai réussi, je l'ai fait !  
\- Oui professeur, c'est magnifique, le félicite la dénommée Madeline. Un pokédex complet réunissant les informations des pokémons de cinq régions, c'est fabuleux.

La secrétaire se penche vers l'écran de son ordinateur, comme si elle voulait mettre son interlocutrice dans la confidence.  
\- Le professeur Frêne est très excité, il vient d'achever la compilation ainsi que la vérification de toutes les informations nécessaires à l'élaboration de son projet. Après des mois d'études et de recherches sur le terrain, vous pensez si il est heureux... mais je m'égare.

La secrétaire réendosse son masque impassible, rajuste ses lunettes sur son nez et reprend ses instructions.  
\- Vous devrez vous présenter demain matin à dix heures précises au laboratoire, votre pokémon sera prêt. Pourrez-vous y être ?  
\- Bien sûr, je serai là. Merci de votre appel...  
\- Je vous en prie mademoiselle, c'est tout naturel. Bonne journée à vous !  
\- Merci, vous de même.

Elle a prononcé les formules de politesse d'usage sans y réfléchir, encore sonnée de la nouvelle. Après que la secrétaire ait raccroché, Maud éteint son ordinateur par automatisme, les yeux grands ouverts. Soudain, elle hurle sa joie à pleins poumons puis dévale les escaliers afin de prévenir sa mère.

* * *

La jolie serveuse du café de la ville s'affaire à servir tous ses clients en même temps. A cette heure les hommes viennent prendre digestifs ou cafés après leur déjeuner, les dresseurs en voyage profitent de la terrasse en admirant la vue et les étudiants finissent leur verre avant de retourner en cours pour l'après-midi. Bien entendu, tout le monde passe sa commande en même temps. La douce Emilie garde le sourire en passant de table en table, son plateau surchargé de boissons diverses.  
Son regard croise soudain celui de Maud, son amie d'enfance, qui accourt vers le café. Emilie passe derrière le comptoir, enlève son tablier et appelle son frère pour qu'il tienne le café à sa place. Un garçon élancé sort des appartements privés et prend la place de sa sœur, qui va à la rencontre de Maud.  
\- Emilie, Emilie ! s'écrie la nouvelle arrivante surexcitée. J'ai eu ma réponse, et je vais avoir mon pokémon !  
\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! répond la jolie serveuse. Montons chez moi, on discutera plus tranquillement.

Elles gravissent un escalier, ferment la porte qui mène à la salle du café, Maud contacte un de leurs amis communs pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, Emilie lui sert à boire. Elles s'installent toutes les deux à la table de la cuisine en attendant le dernier membre de leur trio. Maud ne cesse de se lever, de faire de grands gestes de main, de parler trop vite... Son amie a du mal à suivre, et se montre soulagée lorsqu'un garçon brun au tour de taille généreux arrive dans le salon par la porte de derrière.  
\- Alors c'est vrai, tu vas avoir ton pokémon ?  
\- Oui Justin, le laboratoire du professeur Frêne m'a appelé pour me le confirmer ! répond Maud. Vous vous rendez compte, un pokémon rien que pour moi !  
\- C'est fantastique, réagit Emilie. Est-ce que tu sais déjà quel pokémon tu voudrais ?  
\- Généralement les laboratoires mettent à la disposition des dresseurs des pokémons de type eau, feu ou plante, précise Justin. Il s'agit souvent d'espèces rares que le professeur est en train d'étudier ou qu'on ne peut rencontrer à l'état sauvage dans la région.  
\- Attendez, j'ai gardé les documents qu'ils m'ont remis quand j'ai été y faire ma demande...

Maud fouille dans son sac, jusqu'à en sortir plusieurs brochures en papier glacé ainsi que des feuilles couvertes de lignes de texte.  
\- Ah voilà, ils parlent du pokémon donné ici... « Votre pokémon vous attend ! Sujet d'expérience pour le professeur Frêne, votre nouveau compagnon ne connaîtra pas plus que vous le monde du dressage. Nos pokémons sont sélectionnés par nos soins parmi des individus nés et élevés en captivité, une magnifique occasion pour vous de nouer des liens très forts avec lui en lui faisant découvrir la région au cours de votre voyage. » Ils ne disent pas de quel type ces pokémons seront.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y aura d'autres dresseurs avec toi pour demander un pokémon ? demande Emilie.  
\- D'après la brochure, oui, certifie Justin. Ecoutez ça : « Vous vous présenterez au laboratoire à l'heure qui vous aura été indiquée. Une dizaine de dresseurs sont reçus en même temps que vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prévoyons toujours suffisamment de pokémons pour tous ! »  
\- Ils ne disent pas de quels pokémons il s'agira, réfléchit tout haut Maud. Je suppose que ça change selon le moment où tu es convoqué.  
\- Sans doute, acquiesce Emilie. Mais si tu devais choisir, tu prendrais quel type entre plante, eau ou feu ?  
\- Oh, je ne pense pas le choisir en fonction de son type. J'aimerai surtout un pokémon qui me plaise, avec qui je pourrais m'entendre... Pas trop grand, ce serait bien.  
\- Pourquoi donc, pas trop grand ? questionne Justin.  
\- Non mais, tu m'as regardé ? rétorque Maud. Je suis toute petite, discrète et incapable de m'affirmer ! Je ne saurais pas me faire obéir d'un pokémon trop imposant. Alors je préfèrerai en prendre un petit au début, et j'aurai toujours le temps de me faire à mon rôle de dresseuse avant qu'il n'évolue en une forme plus... massive. Pour moi aussi c'est tout nouveau après tout !  
\- Alors tu vas vraiment partir en voyage initiatique ? soupire Emilie.  
\- Bien sûr, dès que j'aurai reçu mon pokémon. Pourquoi donc ?  
\- C'est que tu vas me manquer, on ne se verra plus tous les jours ! D'ailleurs je pensais que tu partirais en voyage initiatique comme nous tous, après tes dix ans. Mais plus maintenant que tu en as quinze.  
\- Tu pourrais nous dire d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne pars que maintenant ? interroge Justin.  
\- Oh c'est simple, je voulais achever l'école obligatoire avant mon voyage, et je voulais prendre une année sabbatique avant d'entrer à l'université. J'ai donc toute une année pour parcourir la région, avant de revenir ici. En plus, je n'aurai pas su vers quelle université m'orienter si j'avais eu à choisir.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu pars en voyage initiatique par dépit ? relève Emilie, les yeux ronds.  
\- Oh non, bien sûr que non ! Simplement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire de ma vie, en parcourant la région de long en large l'inspiration me viendra peut-être ? Et je veux vraiment constituer une équipe, apprendre à dresser mes pokémons, rester avec eux quelques temps... J'aurai enfin l'occasion de mettre en pratique mes connaissances théoriques !  
\- C'est vrai que tu as fréquenté une école de stratégie pokémone, j'oublie tout le temps...  
\- Tu avais pris quel pôle d'études déjà ?  
\- « Soins à apporter à ses pokémons, la meilleure façon de s'assurer la victoire avant et après un combat », récite religieusement Maud. En clair j'apprenais comment soigner au mieux un pokémon après un combat avant de le conduire au Centre le plus proche, ainsi qu'à maximiser son bien-être pour qu'il soit toujours le plus performant. En plus d'apprendre la stratégie pokémone en combat ou en concours, ce qui était obligatoire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'école s'appelle « Ecole de Stratégie Pokémone ».  
\- Ca va sûrement t'être utile pour ton voyage initiatique. Tu vas voir, c'est une expérience magique ! précise Emilie.  
\- J'espère bien. Bon, je vais rentrer, je pars demain matin et je veux me préparer. J'étais juste venue vous dire au revoir.  
\- Attends Maud, attends ! la retient Justin. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
\- Moi aussi ! déclare Emilie.

Elle se lève, va jusqu'à une commode dans laquelle elle se met à chercher quelque chose. Justin lui, explore les tréfonds de son sac, jusqu'à en sortir un livre à la couverture criarde. Emilie revient à ce moment, une longue feuille très fine roulée entre les mains.  
\- Voici une carte complète de la région d'Amandéternelle, précise-t-elle en déroulant sa trouvaille. Tu peux y voir les villes avec leurs noms, les lieux particuliers ainsi que les routes. En te donnant ça je serai plus tranquille, au moins tu ne te perdras plus !  
\- Et voici mon cadeau, ajoute Justin. Un guide complet de la région avec plusieurs pages consacrées à chaque ville, les bonnes adresses, les arènes, les bâtiments indispensables sur la route d'un dresseur, les numéros d'urgence et beaucoup d'autres choses qui pourront t'être utiles. Il y a aussi plusieurs pages où tu peux prendre des notes tout au long du guide, j'y avais déjà noté quelques bonnes adresses qui ne se trouvent pas forcément dans le guide officiel au cours de mon propre voyage. Elles ont été approuvées par moi, mais également par mon canarticho ! Tu verras, ça te sera sans doute utile.  
\- Merci, merci beaucoup, murmure Maud qui sent ses yeux s'humidifier. Je penserai à vous chaque fois que je m'en servirai.  
\- J'espère bien ! s'écrient les deux autres en chœur.

Les deux dresseurs chevronnés donnent encore quelques conseils à Maud, évoquent des souvenirs de leur voyage puis finissent par la laisser partir, avec la promesse qu'elle n'oubliera pas de les contacter pendant qu'elle parcourra la région.

* * *

Sept heures trente. L'aiguille revient sur le douze.  
Le réveil émet un son strident. Maud se redresse brusquement, appuie sur l'appareil, jette ses couvertures au loin et se précipite dans la salle de bains. Elle en ressort un quart d'heure plus tard, ouvre l'armoire puis sélectionne soigneusement sa tenue de dresseuse. Short serré qui s'arrête juste au-dessus du genou, t-shirt blanc orné d'une ball mauve, gilet court noir. Maud noue ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Un long cheveu roux cuivre lui reste entre les mains. Elle noue les lacets de ses baskets, s'empare de son sac prêt depuis la veille et descend les escaliers afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner.  
Ses parents restent silencieux tandis qu'elle mange. Maud remarque que sa mère a les yeux étrangement brillants, mais également que ses lèvres serrées tremblent. Son père contracte et relâche les muscles de sa main à intervalles réguliers. La future dresseuse ne dit pas un mot tout le temps de son repas avant de donner le reste de sa tartine au tritosor familial, qui l'engloutit avec plaisir. Au moment où elle se lève sa mère retient son bras.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu pars aujourd'hui. Sois prudente Maud, je t'en prie.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, Prudence sera mon second prénom lors de ce voyage, affirme la jeune fille. Je peux y aller avant que tu ne me broies la main ?  
\- Oh bien sûr, oui, accepte sa mère en la lâchant. Tu as bien fait ton sac j'espère ?

Sous les yeux mi-consternés mi-moqueurs de son père, Maud se voit contrainte de déballer de nouveau l'intégralité de son sac pour rassurer sa mère. Elle vérifie plusieurs fois qu'elle a de quoi bivouaquer, des vêtements de rechange, assez d'argent pour le voyage, sa carte et son guide d'Amandéternelle, son pokématos avec les bons numéros en mémoire...  
Après être parvenue à rassurer tout le monde, et avoir reçu des marques d'affection diverses aussi bien de sa mère que de son père, Maud peut enfin se mettre en route. Le tritosor qui n'avait pas bougé de sous la table se colle contre son mollet nu, ce qui déclenche un frisson chez elle, la jeune fille lui caresse la tête et le pokémon s'éloigne à son tour. Elle met son sac sur ses épaules avant de quitter la maison. Son père toujours aussi silencieux, l'accompagne avant de commencer sa journée de travail.

* * *

Le bâtiment fourmille d'activités, des dizaines de pokémons oiseaux sortant et entrant des larges ouvertures pratiquées dans les façades. Les plus petits portent des colis ou des lettres, les plus imposants supportent des humains sur leur dos ou vont en chercher à d'autres endroits de la ville. Le dresseur ornithologue s'assure que son ptera est prêt au voyage. Pendant les derniers préparatifs, le père de Maud adresse ses ultimes recommandations à la future dresseuse.  
\- N'oublie pas, la clé d'un voyage initiatique est la relation avec son équipe pokémon. Si tu les soignes correctement, ils te le rendront bien. Tes pokémons te protégeront et te permettront de remporter tes combats, si tu appliques ce que tu as appris.  
\- Je sais papa, je n'oublierai pas, promet Maud.  
\- Et appelle ta mère régulièrement, tu sais bien qu'elle devient folle lorsqu'elle ne sait pas où tu es.  
\- J'y penserai aussi.  
\- Sois prudente Maud. Ah, j'ai du mal à croire que tu pars pour de bon.  
\- Mais je reviendrai dans moins d'un an, avec des pokémons bien entraînés que je connaîtrai parfaitement ! A ce moment, je serai prête pour l'université. Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution pour moi.  
\- Je sais bien, je sais bien, grommelle son père. Allez, pars vite avant que je ne verse une larme. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ton père pleurer tout de même !

Maud glousse, ajuste son sac sur son dos, embrasse une dernière fois son père et s'élance sur le dos du ptera qui déploie ses ailes. Le service de transports aériens, extrêmement pratique mais payant, permet à n'importe quelle personne de voyager vers toute destination accessible à partir de la ville de son choix. Tous les pokémons capables de voler peuvent être employés au sein de ces services, pour peu qu'ils aient mémorisé un trajet précis. Le ptera a été préparé pour conduire la jeune fille jusqu'au laboratoire du professeur Frêne, lui permettant d'effectuer en un peu moins d'une heure et demie un trajet qui lui aurait demandé plusieurs jours de marche à pied.  
Elle fait un dernier signe à son père, le pokémon s'élance vers le ciel et met le cap vers le sud. Maud se laisse porter, impatiente et anxieuse à la fois.


	2. 1 : Si tu veux jouer avec moi

Ptera se penche vers le sol, amorce sa descente en larges cercles puis atterrit souplement, les pattes postérieures en avant afin d'amortir le choc. Maud descend de son dos et observe son environnement. Elle se demande pourquoi le pokémon l'a conduit en pleine forêt, alors qu'elle avait spécifiquement demandé à rejoindre le laboratoire du professeur Frêne au plus vite. Alors qu'elle veut en faire la remarque au maître préhistorique des cieux, son regard tombe sur le panneau au bord du sentier.  
« Laboratoire du professeur Frêne – 100 mètres »

Maud vient remercier Ptera qui prend son élan et bondit vers le ciel. Le pokémon profite des courants ascendants quelques instants, puis trouve son altitude de croisière et met le cap vers sa destination. Lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'un point à l'horizon, Maud se tourne de nouveau vers la route indiquée devant elle. L'ampleur de la situation la laisse encore étourdie. Dans quelques instants, son premier pokémon lui sera remis !  
La future dresseuse s'apprête à poursuivre son chemin, lorsqu'elle sent une odeur nauséabonde de métal et de caoutchouc brûlés. Au même moment, une épaisse fumée noire s'élève, provenant d'un endroit tout proche. Prise d'une angoisse insurmontable, Maud se hâte vers le laboratoire encore masqué par les arbres.

* * *

Elle débouche près d'un bâtiment imposant surmonté d'une poké ball géante, autour duquel un immense parc est délimité par des murs solides. En plus de Maud, une dizaine de futurs dresseurs dont la plupart ne semblent pas avoir plus de onze ans sont venus. Il s'agit sans doute des autres élus devant recevoir un pokémon. Tous regardent l'épaisse fumée qui monte du laboratoire, dont plusieurs vitres sont brisées.  
Alors qu'un petit groupe décide d'y entrer, plusieurs individus masqués sortent du bâtiment dévasté en hâte. La plupart d'entre eux se précipite vers un étrange engin volant qui semble les attendre, mais trois personnes masquées s'arrêtent pour parler à l'homme en blouse blanche qui les poursuit. L'un des trois individus porte un ordinateur portable, le second un nidorina inconscient. Quand au troisième, il s'est emparé de deux balls fermées qu'il agite négligemment sous le nez du scientifique qui vient enfin de les rattraper.  
\- Vous voyez professeur, nous estimons que vos recherches nous seront plus utiles qu'à vous, déclare l'homme masqué tenant les balls.  
\- Et bien sûr comme nous ne pouvions pas laisser tant d'informations entre vos mains, explique l'homme au nidorina, nous avons dû détruire votre laboratoire après y avoir pris tout ce qu'il contenait. N'y voyez rien de personnel professeur Frêne, vous avez fait votre travail et il profitera à quelqu'un. Mais pas à vous, ni à votre équipe.

Sur ces ultimes paroles le trio rejoint à son tour l'engin volant, qui décolle en les emportant. Au moment où les hommes masqués s'échappent, la secrétaire que Maud a vu durant sa conversation de la veille rejoint le professeur qui se laisse tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains. Après quelques instants, une troisième personne plus jeune rejoint les deux adultes et tente de remettre debout le professeur, qui semble refuser de bouger. Ce nouvel inconnu abandonne après quelques tentatives puis se contente d'écouter le scientifique.  
\- Vous vous rendez compte ? gémit le professeur Frêne. J'avais réussi, j'avais achevé mon grand projet ! Et voilà qu'eux débarquent, saccagent et volent le fruit de plusieurs années de recherches...  
\- Je sais professeur, acquiesce le jeune homme à ses côtés. Mais il ne faut pas vous laisser abattre maintenant, nous allons trouver une solution !  
\- Jeunes gens s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi ! appelle la secrétaire en se redressant.

Les futurs dresseurs se rassemblent autour de la dénommée Madeline, si la mémoire de Maud est bonne. Elle a un horrible pressentiment, et ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se passer.  
\- De vils criminels sont venus détruire le laboratoire afin de mettre la main sur les travaux du professeur Frêne. Malheureusement, ils se sont emparés de toutes les données ainsi que des... sujets de nos recherches...

Certains candidats horrifiés ont déjà compris, cependant la plupart continuent de boire les paroles de Madeline en attendant une nouvelle plus heureuse.  
\- En d'autres termes, nos pokémons ayant été enlevés par ces inconnus masqués, nous ne pouvons vous en donner pour votre voyage initiatique.

Un concert de protestations s'élève alors, chacun voulant se faire entendre dans le brouhaha. Du coin de l'œil, Maud voit le professeur ainsi que le jeune homme qui l'accompagne rentrer dans le laboratoire détruit. Elle se concentre de nouveau sur la conversation entre la secrétaire qui tente de répondre à tous en même temps, et les futurs dresseurs qui posent toutes les questions à la fois.  
\- Qui étaient ces criminels ?  
\- Comment allons-nous trouver des pokémons si vous ne pouvez pas nous en donner ?  
\- C'est inadmissible !  
\- Du calme s'il vous plaît, du calme ! tempère Madeline. Ces personnes se sont elles-mêmes identifiées comme des membres du Groupe Ombre, une organisation peu connue dans la région jusqu'à maintenant. Quant à cette situation inédite, nous devons en référer à la Ligue Pokémon régionale qui statuera sur votre cas. Vous serez informés des décisions prises dès que nous en saurons nous-mêmes davantage. En attendant vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, nous n'avons plus rien pour vous. Je suis navrée, mais vous devrez patienter.

Les protestations sont encore vives, mais la charmante secrétaire parvient à se débarrasser des candidats les plus virulents sans se départir de son calme. Elle rentre à son tour dans le laboratoire sans plus de commentaires. Ni le professeur ni le second personnage resté avec lui ne sont reparus.  
Après une heure sans changement, la plupart des dresseurs sont rentrés bon gré mal gré. Il en reste trois ou quatre éparpillés dans l'herbe devant le bâtiment, attendant des informations qui ne viennent pas. Maud est de ceux-là, assise sur une souche un peu à l'écart. Elle sait maintenant qu'elle n'obtiendra pas son pokémon, et se retient de ne pas céder à la panique ou à la colère, mais elle ne peut se résoudre à partir. Alors elle attend, que quelqu'un veuille bien sortir du laboratoire ou que n'importe quoi de nouveau se passe.

* * *

Le soleil se couche à l'horizon. Maud n'a pas bougé de sa place, ce qui commence à endolorir ses muscles tendus. Elle n'a pas trouvé l'appétit de la journée et s'est contenté de fixer la porte close, seule chose à peu près intacte au milieu de la façade endommagée. Un à un, les dresseurs aspirants ont abandonnés jusqu'à ce que toutes les conversations cessent et que chacun soit rentré chez lui.  
Enfin, plusieurs personnes se montrent de nouveau à l'entrée du laboratoire. Il s'agit encore du professeur Frêne, de sa secrétaire Madeline ainsi que du jeune homme inconnu. La femme essaie de calmer la discussion entre les deux autres, qui semble animée.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner, professeur !  
\- Lucien, je fais encore ce que je veux de mes recherches ! réplique le professeur Frêne. Tout est fini, ils m'ont tout volé tu m'entends ? Tout ! Jamais je ne me relèverai d'un tel échec...

Sans laisser le temps à ses deux interlocuteurs de répliquer, le professeur s'engouffre à nouveau dans son laboratoire. Le jeune homme le suit à grands pas décidés, puis la secrétaire avec plus d'hésitation. Maud se lève de sa souche sans savoir ce qu'elle désire faire exactement, mais résolue à ne plus attendre sans rien tenter. La porte est automatique et ne semble pas verrouillée. Elle se décide donc à y entrer, quand elle remarque une autre future dresseuse d'une dizaine d'années qui n'est pas non plus partie et qui semble avoir eu la même idée qu'elle. Les deux jeunes filles se sourient timidement, puis s'avancent vers la porte du laboratoire ensembles.  
Elles pénètrent dans ce qui devait être un hall avant d'être dévasté par les intrus. Maud croit reconnaître le bureau duquel la secrétaire Madeline l'a appelé la veille. Elle note encore plusieurs machines éventrées ou inutilisables, des dizaines de feuilles éparpillées dans toute la pièce, deux portes hors de leurs gonds, une baie vitrée conduisant à un jardin dont la majeure partie a brûlé. Près des rares appareils encore fonctionnels après l'attaque se trouvent rassemblés les trois personnes qui viennent de sortir du laboratoire, le professeur devant un visiophone éteint, Madeline dont la coiffure est beaucoup moins impeccable que la veille ainsi que l'inconnu à la voix forte.  
\- As-tu la moindre idée du temps qu'il nous a fallu pour réunir tant de données ? se désespère le professeur Frêne. Et j'avais obtenu l'aide de mes confrères des cinq régions concernées ! Je les ai appelé, ils refusent de me confier de nouveau leurs propres données pour mon pokédex complet. Sans ses informations, nous ne pourrons jamais réunir assez de sujets de recherches pour constituer de nouveau une telle base de données.  
\- Vous avez perdu cette version du pokédex, et alors ? réplique le jeune homme nommé Lucien. Ce qu'il faut, c'est capturer de nouveau les pokémons nécessaires à l'obtention des données manquantes ! Et qu'est-ce que je suis, moi ?  
\- Mon assistant ? marmonne le professeur.  
\- Un dresseur de pokémon ! J'irai parcourir toute la région s'il le faut, mais je ne vous laisserai pas jeter aux ordures le travail non seulement de votre vie, mais aussi des cinq dernières années de Madeline et de mes dix-huit derniers mois !  
\- Ton initiative est généreuse Lucien, grince le professeur Frêne, mais tu es seul et nous parlons de plus de six-cents pokémons différents. En outre je croyais que tes pokémons avaient aussi été volés lors de cette odieuse attaque ?  
\- Il m'en reste un, précise Lucien. Le dernier que vous m'avez confié.  
\- Mais tu es toujours seul pour rassembler autant d'informations, réfléchit Madeline. Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver d'autres assistants pour nous aider ? Des jeunes gens prêts à partir en voyage en même temps que Lucien ! Ainsi la tâche sera bien moins... insurmontable.  
\- Qui voudra travailler avec nous après un tel fiasco ? piaille encore le professeur Frêne.  
\- J'ai une idée, affirme Lucien. Le village de Domval est à moins de cinq minutes d'ici, j'y ai plusieurs amis de mon âge. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux voudront se charger de cela ? Après tout un voyage initiatique, c'est aussi une opportunité.

Le professeur Frêne autorise son assistant à passer son appel, ce dernier s'éclipse dans une autre pièce afin de contacter ses amis. Maud et la seconde apprentie dresseuse restent à l'entrée, hésitantes. Le professeur les remarque en même temps que sa secrétaire, et fonce sur elles à toute vitesse.  
\- Vous ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Et bien... hésite l'inconnue. Nous devions recevoir un pokémon aujourd'hui, et...  
\- Rentrez chez vous jeunes filles, postillonne le professeur Frêne. Il ne me reste plus qu'une demi-douzaine d'espèces répertoriées dans ce que j'ai pu sauver de mon pokédex complet après des années de recherches, alors nous n'avons plus rien à vous donner ! Ma secrétaire vous l'a dit il me semble.  
\- Professeur, soyez un peu plus compréhensif, lui reproche Madeline. Elles sont aussi prises au dépourvu que nous, sans compter qu'elles viennent sans doute nous aider. N'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles ?

Maud et sa compagne du moment acquiescent avec soulagement, ravies d'avoir trouvé un alibi pour rester. L'assistant Lucien revient à ce moment informer son employeur des résultats de sa recherche.  
\- Deux dresseurs de Domval acceptent de partir en voyage dès aujourd'hui, professeur. Ce sont également des débutants en dressage, mais au moins ils sont disponibles immédiatement et enthousiastes. Ils arrivent pour que vous leur parliez de leur mission, le temps de préparer leurs affaires. Ils seront là dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Le professeur Frêne grommelle encore, mais n'insiste plus. Tout le monde se met à ramasser les documents éparpillés dans la pièce, ce qui donne l'occasion à Maud d'observer à la dérobée les personnes présentes.  
Sa seule connaissance, même très vague, est la secrétaire Madeline. Elle ressemble en tout point à ce qu'elle était en l'appelant hier, mêmes lunettes rondes, même poitrine généreuse, même queue de cheval châtain. Elle est peut-être un peu moins bien coiffée ou maquillée que la veille, ce qui s'explique au vu des événements récents. Maud remarque également qu'elle porte la même blouse blanche que le scientifique, ce qui lui fait croire que la secrétaire est sans doute plus diplômée que ce que demande son poste en temps normal.  
Le professeur Frêne lui-même, est plus jeune que ce que Maud s'était imaginé. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de la trentaine et semble atteint d'une légère hyperactivité, bien que ce détail puisse également avoir un lien avec l'attentat de la matinée. Ses cheveux sont gominés, sa blouse est froissée et il remonte sans cesse ses lunettes sur son nez.  
Lucien l'assistant est de loin le plus jeune des trois scientifiques, il ne porte d'ailleurs pas de blouse mais une tenue classique de dresseur en voyage. Des vêtements pratiques et résistants, des chaussures de marche confortables, un bandeau orné de la marque du laboratoire qui retient ses cheveux noirs.  
L'enfant inconnue enfin, porte une tenue criarde mais pratique pour les longues marches. Pantalon et gilet oranges, haut et chaussures roses. Elle est encore plus petite que Maud qui ne culmine pourtant qu'à un mètre cinquante-cinq, ce qui s'explique par le fait qu'elle commence à peine sa croissance. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix ans, âge auquel on se lance traditionnellement dans un voyage initiatique. Ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés en un carré court déstructuré.

Alors que Maud se relève avec une pile de documents noircis entre les mains, deux personnes pénètrent dans le laboratoire. Elle voit un homme et une femme de l'âge de Lucien, environ dix-neuf ans. Tous deux portent des sacs à dos remplis sur leurs épaules, des tenues confortables et adaptées à tous les temps. Maud remarque encore une poké ball à chacune de leurs ceintures, avant d'aller poser sa pile de papiers sur le bureau de Madeline.

Le professeur Frêne regroupe ses trois assistants sans perdre de temps. Il teste la conviction des deux nouvelles recrues par une série de questions brèves, s'assure qu'ils comprennent les enjeux de leur voyage et qu'ils suivront ses instructions à la lettre. Enfin, ils leur demande à tous les trois de faire sortir leur pokémon. Les jeunes gens s'exécutent promptement.  
Lucien fait apparaître un vipelierre, que le professeur connaît déjà d'après les dires de son dresseur et sur lequel il ne fait aucun commentaire. La jeune femme nommée Mackenzie fait sortir un babimanta de sa ball, dont le professeur Frêne s'assure de la bonne humidité des nageoires pendant plusieurs secondes. Enfin, il passe au dernier jeune homme Samy qui montre son arakdo. Le pokémon doit montrer sa vitesse et son agilité avant que le professeur ne soit satisfait de chacune de ses recrues.  
\- Bien, vous êtes trois et pourrez collecter de nombreuses données utiles à mes recherches. Cependant vous devez comprendre qu'il s'agit de remplir un pokédex entier, et je crains que vous ne soyez de taille, même ensembles, à me fournir autant d'informations. J'hésite à vous demander de m'aider, quand je sais quels risques je prends pour la suite de mes travaux en agissant ainsi...  
\- Et bien professeur, vous n'avez qu'à engager encore plus d'assistants, suggère sa secrétaire. Je crois même que vous avez ici deux jeunes personnes tout à fait volontaires pour cette tâche.

Madeline parle bien évidemment des deux apprenties dresseuses venues réclamer un pokémon le matin même, et qui se font toutes petites. Le professeur Frêne se dirige donc vers elles.  
\- Mh... ce ne sont que des dresseuses débutantes, elles ne pourront pas relever un tel défi. Sans compter qu'elles n'ont pas un seul pokémon, et que nous n'en avons plus de disponibles.  
\- Je crois bien que si professeur, intervient Lucien. Il reste quelques spécimens dans le jardin.  
\- Et quelle importance que nous soyons débutantes ? demande Maud, saisie d'un courage qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Nous rencontrerons quand même plein de pokémons, qui vous aideront dans vos recherches !  
\- Oh mais je ne te parle pas de les rencontrer, petite fille. Je parle de les capturer afin de me les envoyer, précise le professeur. Car c'est en cela que consistera votre mission : trouver les pokémons que je vous désignerai, les capturer et me les faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Nous y arriverons professeur Frêne ! En tout cas, j'y arriverai. Laissez-moi une chance, qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte d'avoir plus d'assistants ?  
\- Je peux le faire aussi, ajoute l'inconnue.

Le scientifique soupire, les dévisage derrière ses lunettes puis reprend son discours.  
\- Vous comprenez bien que vous n'aurez sans doute pas le temps de vous mesurer à la Ligue régionale, avec toutes les captures que je vous imposerai ?  
\- Oui professeur, s'écrient les deux filles ensembles.  
\- Que les pokémons que vous capturerez ne seront pas pour vous, mais que la plupart sera destiné à me rejoindre pour mes recherches ?  
\- Oui professeur, disent encore les deux candidates.  
\- Vous accepterez donc de capturer n'importe quel pokémon que je vous demanderai pour me le confier ?  
\- Oui professeur, disent-elles une dernière fois.  
\- Alors soit ! Je ne m'oppose plus à ce que vous obteniez l'un de nos pokémons. Lucien a raison, il doit nous rester quelques-uns de nos pensionnaires qui me servaient de sujets de recherches. Laissez-moi le temps de voir lesquels sont entrés dans ma base de données, et je vous laisserai faire votre choix.

Le professeur Frêne sort dans le jardin pour aller vérifier quels pokémons sont prêts à partir. Les deux futures dresseuses n'en reviennent pas, elles vont tout de même avoir un pokémon !  
Lucien s'approche d'elles pour donner conseils et encouragements à tous les assistants. Il explique la marche à suivre, les choses à faire et celles à éviter. En théorie la chose est simple : le professeur appelle ses assistants pour leur demander de capturer un pokémon spécifique. Une fois le pokémon trouvé, l'assistant doit l'envoyer au professeur Frêne grâce au système de stockage et de transports des pokémons disponible dans les centres pokémons. Il reçoit alors une nouvelle mission immédiatement, ou quelques jours plus tard. Le reste du temps les assistants sont libres d'effectuer leur voyage comme ils le veulent, et n'ont pas de restrictions particulières pour capturer un pokémon, à moins que le professeur Frêne ne parle d'une demande spécifique en délivrant la mission. En pratique, il faut encore dénicher le pokémon en question à l'endroit où l'on se trouve...  
Chaque nouvelle recrue boit ses paroles. Pendant ce temps, Madeline a réussit à mettre la main sur un stock de poké balls intactes, dont elle extrait cinq poké balls pour chaque assistant. Enfin, le professeur Frêne appelle Maud ainsi que la seconde fille, qui s'est présentée comme étant Katleen, afin qu'elles choisissent leur premier pokémon.

* * *

Le scientifique les conduit dans une salle aux murs noirs, où attendent trois pokémons. Il s'agissait certainement d'une salle de jeux couverte avant l'attaque, on distingue encore ici et là des restes calcinés de jouets ou de structures pour pokémon.  
\- Bien évidemment, le choix qui s'offre à vous n'est pas le même que dans des circonstances normales. Il s'agit des trois pokémons disponibles, qui ne sont donc pas du type prévu. Mais si vous voulez toujours de l'un d'entre eux, il est à vous.

Maud repère en premier lieu un snubbull jouant avec un reste de balle, sur lequel lorgne Katleen. Elle n'insiste donc pas et cherche les prochains du regard. Un rhinocorne est allongé dans un coin, apparemment abattu. Si le pokémon roche lui fait de la peine, ainsi dépité sur un sol noirci de laboratoire dévasté, Maud n'a pas l'intention de tester ses compétences de dresseuse auprès d'un spécimen si imposant. Elle se dirige donc vers sa troisième possibilité, un mysdibule qui semble calme. Le professeur Frêne remarque son mouvement vers le pokémon acier, et arrête son bras avant qu'elle ait pu s'avancer.  
\- Je pense que tu devrais prendre rhinocorne.

Stoppée dans son élan, Maud s'arrête pour lancer un regard interrogatif au professeur. Pourquoi donc tient-il à la voir dresser le plus grand des trois pokémons ?  
\- Apparemment Katleen a déjà choisi snubbull...  
\- Ca ne te dérange pas, dis ? demande Katleen qui a déjà le petit pokémon fée dans les bras.  
\- Pas du tout, affirme Maud. Tu peux le prendre, vas-y.  
\- Voici sa pokéball Katleen, tu peux aller rejoindre les autres.

Katleen remercie le professeur Frêne puis quitte la pièce. Les deux humains restés dans la salle reviennent à leur conversation première.  
\- Pourquoi rhinocorne plutôt que mysdibule, professeur ? interroge Maud. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir le dresser...  
\- Je pense au contraire, que tu t'en tirerais bien, assure le scientifique. Le dressage de pokémons aussi imposants est le meilleur moyen d'appendre rapidement comment faire. Et c'est une femelle, très docile d'ailleurs.  
\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je m'en sortirai, plus qu'un autre ?  
\- Je me souviens de ton dossier. Maud Hambois, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, confirme-t-elle mécaniquement.  
\- Cinq ans d'école de Stratégie, rien que de la théorie... J'ai rarement un dossier aussi complet parmi mes demandes de pokémon. Tu devrais très bien t'en sortir, il te suffit d'appliquer ce que tu as appris. Sans compter qu'une frêle jeune femme dresseuse d'un tel pokémon, cela crée la surprise et l'étonnement. Deux éléments essentiels dans un combat, qui pourraient te donner l'avantage. Mais si tu préfères mysdibule, je ne te forcerai pas.

Malgré les arguments du professeur, Maud n'est pas convaincue. Comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir avec ce genre de pokémon, même un spécimen très doux né en captivité ? Il serait plus sage de choisir l'autre solution.  
Un éclat dans l'œil de rhinocorne attire la future dresseuse. Elle ne sait pas identifier l'émotion qu'elle y lit, mais ce regard évoque un écho étrangement familier dans son esprit. Elle fait encore quelques pas vers mysdibule, s'arrête. Finalement elle retourne auprès de rhinocorne, qui se relève sur ses pattes et lève la tête. Maud lui caresse le museau, juste derrière la corne, elle se laisse faire sans broncher.  
\- Dis-moi rhinocorne, tu aimerais voyager ?

* * *

Les derniers mots du professeur Frêne résonnent encore dans la mémoire de Maud.  
Il a d'abord demandé à tous les assistants de voyager avec leurs pokémons hors de leurs balls, afin d'étudier également l'incidence que cela aurait sur la relation entre un dresseur et son pokémon. Elle n'avait pas protesté, mais se demandait à quelle vitesse avançait un rhinocorne en temps normal. Il leur avait ensuite donné à chacun une première destination différente de celle des autres, ce qui leur permettait de partir dans toutes les directions. Après Lucien, Mackenzie et Samy était venu le tour de Maud.  
\- Tu devras rejoindre la ville de Bourgmine, dans les montagnes. C'est à une semaine à pied d'ici, le trajet te laissera le temps de commencer l'entraînement de rhinocorne. Je te donnerai ta première mission là-bas.

Elle revient à l'instant présent lorsque les autres l'interpellent. Les cinq assistants doivent passer la nuit au village le plus proche, Domval, avant de prendre la route le lendemain matin.  
\- Partez devant, je vous rejoins ! lance-t-elle à Katleen et Lucien qui l'attendent.

Les autres n'insistent pas et la laissent rapidement seule avec rhinocorne. Comme demandé elle est hors de sa poké ball, levant la tête en savourant l'air du soir. Maud s'assoit près de sa pokémone et commence à lui caresser le museau. Rhinocorne émet un drôle de ronronnement, semblable au bruit de deux pierres frottées l'une contre l'autre.  
\- Tu sais que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensembles à partir de maintenant ?  
\- Rhinoooo.  
\- Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais beaucoup te renommer... Te donner un nom spécial, rien qu'à toi.

Rhinocorne la fixe un moment, mais n'émet aucune protestation ni aucun consentement d'aucune sorte.  
\- Tu aimerais qu'on trouve ton nouveau nom toutes les deux ?  
\- Rhino rhino.

Cette fois elle incline son museau de haut en bas, signe pour dire oui qu'elle aurait appris en observant les humains, selon les dires de Madeline qui a l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps avec les pensionnaires du laboratoire.  
\- Bien, cherchons ensembles dans ce cas !

Maud commence sur-le-champ à énumérer tous les noms qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Noms d'humains, noms de fleurs, noms de pierres, noms de personnages historiques... Aucun ne lui convient, pas plus qu'il ne convient à Rhinocorne. Après tant d'essais infructueux, la dresseuse décide de changer de tactique et forme elle-même des noms à l'aide de syllabes, de sonorités particulières. Pour sa nouvelle amie, il lui faut un nom imposant comme elle-même l'est, un nom qui ne soit pas orgueilleux ou écrasant car la pokémon est discrète, un nom typiquement féminin pour compléter le tout.  
\- Shrinia...

Cette fois Rhinocorne relève la tête en entendant le nom que vient de prononcer Maud. Cette dernière le répète plusieurs fois, s'habitue à sa sonorité, le façonne comme elle le désire. La première syllabe l'oblige à un roulement, comme une pierre rugueuse dévale une colline, mais la suite du mot est presque glissante, délicate, et se rehausse avec cela d'une accentuation tout à fait féminine de certaines lettres. Rhinocorne approuve pour la première fois, hochant de nouveau la tête afin de le faire comprendre à Maud.  
\- Tu seras donc Shrinia !

La dresseuse caresse de nouveau sa pokémon avant de se relever.  
\- Allons dormir, demain nous partons en voyage !


	3. 2 : Il va falloir m'apprivoiser

Le soleil vient à peine de se lever. En cette saison les jours s'allongent, bientôt l'été arrivera avec sa chaleur étouffante.  
Maud a les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, au contraire de Shrinia qui semble déjà parfaitement réveillée. La dresseuse vient de quitter le Centre Pokémon où elle a passé la nuit, et comme convenu avec le professeur Frêne a immédiatement laissé sortir sa rhinocorne. La pokémone à la peau de pierre semble apprécier les rayons du soleil, à moins que ce ne soit la lumière enfin décidée à se montrer. Shrinia se prélasse aux côtés de sa dresseuse, allongeant la tête qu'elle secoue régulièrement. Sa dresseuse tente de trouver assez d'énergie pour la journée, sans beaucoup de succès.

Elle observe avec intérêt la ville autour d'elle. Maud et Shrinia se trouvent sur la place centrale de Domval, village le plus proche du laboratoire pokémon. L'humaine s'est assise au bord d'une haute fontaine dominant les bâtiments alentours, dont la pokémone semble éviter soigneusement les gouttelettes scintillantes. Autour d'elles, les bâtiments sont résolument blancs afin de réverbérer la chaleur qui peut être harassante en saison chaude. Toutes les maisons sont de plein-pied, ainsi que les bâtiments officiels. Même le Centre Pokémon tout proche ne comporte aucun étage, compensant ce manque d'espace en s'étendant sur une immense parcelle de la ville.  
Ces choix architecturaux s'expliquent par l'emplacement de la ville, située au milieu d'une plaine aride aux abords d'un désert s'étendant sur deux régions. A plusieurs centaines de mètres au nord, comme une ligne d'horizon verdoyante, se trouve la forêt au sein de laquelle le professeur Frêne a fait construire son laboratoire. Le changement radical entre la lisière des arbres et cette plaine immense et vide avait surprit Maud la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à Domval avec les autres assistants. A peine quitté le couvert des branches feuillues que l'on se retrouve assailli par un soleil accablant, sans une once de végétation à perte de vue. Si la jeune dresseuse préfère les paysages moins austères que ce gigantesque espace nu dans lequel elle se sent perdue, Shrinia ne montre que des signes de contentement. Elle recherche la chaleur encore supportable de ce début de journée, et semble parfaitement à l'aise aux abords du désert dans la cité qui s'éveille. Maud ne peut manquer de le remarquer, ce qui la fait sourire. Tout en s'aspergeant la nuque avec l'eau de la fontaine, elle interroge sa rhinocorne sur son apparente bonne humeur.  
\- Dis-moi Shrinia, tu aimes cet endroit ?  
\- Rhin rhino !  
\- Pourquoi donc ?

Pour toute réponse, la pokémone fait bouger ses pattes sur le sol. Tout Domval est pavé de larges pierres aussi blanches que les façades des bâtiments. On y voit également un peu du sable de la plaine, apporté par le vent depuis le désert proche. Maud ne comprend d'abord pas ce que Shrinia veut lui dire, avant de sentir la température de la pierre sous ses semelles.  
\- C'est la chaleur qui t'attire ?  
\- Rhino rhino, approuve Shrinia en hochant la tête de haut en bas.  
\- Je dois bien avouer que le village est joli. Pas dans un style que je connais, mais joli.  
\- Rhinn...

Maud a soudain l'idée de se servir de l'un de ses cadeaux. Elle fouille dans son sac laissé à ses pieds, jusqu'à en sortir un livre épais à la couverture déjà usée par endroits.  
\- Voyons ce que dit mon guide au sujet de Domval !

Elle commence à tourner les pages à toute vitesse, cherchant la page indiquée par le sommaire. Shrinia est intriguée par les agissements de sa dresseuse, ainsi que par le livre qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Elle s'approche juste au moment où Maud trouve la page qu'elle cherchait.  
\- Ah voilà ! Il est écrit « Domval, village modeste niché au cœur de la plaine Piclin aux abords de la Grande Forêt d'Amandéternelle. Les animations et autres centres d'intérêts y sont rares, néanmoins il s'agit d'un passage obligé pour tous les dresseurs désirant se rendre dans le Désert où se trouvent des espèces uniques. Ce désert est aussi le point de passage le plus rapide, mais pas le plus sécurisé, pour la région de Rhode dont il couvre également une partie (voir les pages Désert du Sud-Ouest et Régions voisines : Rhode). L'architecture de Domval est inspirée de celle de Phénacit, ville de Rhode aussi surnommée la « ville aux milles fontaines »... »

Maud arrête là sa lecture de l'article, parlant des points techniques architecturaux similaires à ceux de Phenacit. Elle observe de nouveau Shrinia, qui très attentive n'a pas perdu une miette des paroles de sa dresseuse. Cette dernière s'épargne la lecture des « lieux à visiter » ou des « anecdotes peu connues » de Domval, puisqu'elle sait devoir se mettre en route pour une autre ville dans les plus brefs délais.  
Au moment où elle s'apprête à remettre son sac sur ses épaules, son pokématos se met à sonner. Maud repose son chargement avant de décrocher.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Salut, c'est Lucien, répond une voix chaleureuse. Où es-tu ?  
\- Sur la place principale de Domval, je m'apprêtais à prendre la route.  
\- Il faudrait que tu repasses voir le professeur Frêne avant ton départ, explique Lucien. Je suis devant son laboratoire avec Mackenzie, et Katleen nous rejoint. Tu aurais vu Samy par hasard ?  
\- Pas depuis hier soir...

La dernière syllabe s'étrangle dans la gorge de Maud. Elle vient en effet d'apercevoir le cinquième assistant, sortant tout juste du Centre. Il a l'air d'être tombé du lit et bâille ostensiblement, son arakdo sur l'épaule.  
\- Il est là. Je lui dis de venir et nous arrivons.  
\- Très bien, nous vous attendons.

Maud raccroche, range son pokématos puis remet son sac sur ses épaules, bien décidée à se mettre en route cette fois. Elle va récupérer Samy, qui semble comprendre à peine un mot sur deux de ce qu'elle lui dit, mais ils parviennent enfin à se mettre en route après plusieurs minutes d'explications. Shrinia qui s'est mise en mouvement en même temps que sa dresseuse, les suit sans émettre un son.

* * *

Les assistants du professeur ne savent pas où se mettre, tentant de ne gêner personne ou de ne pas rester dans le passage. Malheureusement pour eux, ce sont plusieurs dizaines d'humains, de pokémons ouvriers ainsi que de véhicules divers qui s'affairent dans et autour du laboratoire, chacun étant naturellement très pressé. Dès qu'un dresseur s'écarte du chemin de quelqu'un, il prend le risque de percuter un autre inconnu. Leurs pokémons ne sont pas plus à l'aise, ils restent tous dans les jambes de leur dresseur. Vipelierre est lové dans les bras de Lucien, Arakdo n'a pas quitté l'épaule de Samy, Snubbull s'agrippe au mollet de Katleen. Ce sont Shrinia et Babimanta qui sont les plus mal loties : la rhinocorne, même près de sa dresseuse au point de lui enfoncer les plaques rocheuses de sa peau dans la jambe, est si massive qu'elle ne peut éviter de s'attirer les remarques désobligeantes d'un travailleur affairé. Quand à l'unique pokémone aquatique de la bande, elle tente maladroitement de s'agripper au sac de Mackenzie à l'aide de ses nageoires inadaptées à ce genre d'exercice. Tout au plus Babimanta parvient-elle à ne pas glisser, jusqu'à ce que sa dresseuse la prenne en pitié et décide de la porter.

Les dresseurs observent, les yeux ronds, le laboratoire en pleine reconstruction fourmillant d'activités. Malgré l'heure matinale, plusieurs équipes sont déjà en place. Maud aperçoit des ouvriers sous la direction de deux chefs de chantier démolir les parties trop endommagées du bâtiment, sans doute en vue de les reconstruire, des vitriers ôter les restes de fenêtres cassées afin d'en poser de nouvelles, des ingénieurs s'affairer auprès des arrivées d'eau et d'électricité, des maçons ériger de nouveau le mur d'enceinte aux endroits où il s'est trouvé démoli, des paysagistes chargés d'arbustes ou de plans en couleurs tenter de redonner au parc son aspect originel. Partout des pokémons facilitent la vie des humains, sous les ordres de leur dresseur ou parfois seuls à travailler dans leur coin. Les cinq assistants ne savent pas où aller ni quoi faire. Ils commencent également à se demander pourquoi le professeur Frêne les a fait revenir dans un tel endroit.  
Ils aperçoivent finalement le scientifique qui vient vers eux, bousculant allégrement les travailleurs sur son chemin.  
\- Ah, vous voila enfin !

Aucun des cinq dresseurs ne tente de faire remarquer au professeur que ce sont eux qui viennent de l'attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne veuille bien se montrer. Lucien laisse filer un discret soupir, Samy n'est pas encore assez réveillé pour émettre le moindre commentaire, Mackenzie se contente de chercher une meilleure position pour Babimanta qui n'est pas à très à l'aise dans les bras d'un humain. Katleen, la plus jeune de la bande, semble également la plus impatiente de se mettre en route. Elle trépigne, piétine, ne tient pas en place au contraire de son Snubbull tétanisé qui ne se décide pas à lui lâcher la jambe. Si Maud partage l'enthousiasme de la benjamine, elle est également curieuse de savoir pourquoi le professeur Frêne a tenu à les réunir de nouveau ici.  
\- Vous êtes prêts à prendre la route ? Vous n'avez pas de questions ? demande le scientifique.  
\- Nous sommes parfaitement préparés professeur, répond Lucien pour tous. Nous partons dès que vous nous aurez dit ce que nous faisons ici.  
\- D'abord, je dois vous donner ceci. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour en réunir cinq en état de marche...

Disant cela il leur tend cinq pokédex neufs. Katleen paraît enchantée de recevoir le sien qui est rose vif, celui de Samy étant le seul à pouvoir rivaliser en termes de couleur voyante avec une coque vert pomme. Mackenzie reçoit un appareil bleu, Lucien possède déjà le sien d'un beau rouge vif. Enfin, Maud tend la main pour s'emparer de son propre pokédex plus sobre, d'un mauve discret. Les assistants remercient le professeur Frêne, qui s'empresse de leur parler des fonctionnalités les plus importantes.  
\- Ce pokédex prouve que vous êtes mes assistants, il peut donc vous servir de document d'identité, commence-t-il. Bien évidemment il vous renseignera également sur les espèces de pokémons que vous rencontrerez.  
\- Celles qui seront en mémoire à l'intérieur uniquement je suppose, relève Mackenzie.  
\- C'est exact, acquiesce le professeur avec une grimace. Du fait du vol de mes données, seule une poignée d'espèces est enregistrée. Le but de votre voyage est de remplir les blancs, afin d'aboutir à un pokédex complet en réunissant toutes les informations que vous collecterez. Mais cela, vous le savez déjà.  
\- Ces pokédexs sont-ils capables de se connecter les uns aux autres comme le mien ? interroge Lucien.  
\- Tout à fait, précise le scientifique aux cheveux gominés. Lorsque vous vous croiserez les uns les autres au cours de votre voyage, vous aurez la possibilité d'échanger vos informations avec celle d'un autre assistant. Ainsi vous lui donnez vos données sur les espèces que vous aurez rencontrés, et lui vous fournira les siennes. Plus vous complèterez les pages rapidement, plus vite votre pokédex sera en mesure de vous renseigner face à un pokémon qui vous est inconnu.  
\- Avec les données des autres ? demande ingénument Katleen.  
\- Pas seulement, précise le professeur. Le seul fait de pointer votre pokédex vers un pokémon suffit à collecter des données le concernant, même si elles seront incomplètes. Je vous rappelle que le meilleur moyen de remplir votre contrat est de capturer des pokémons, pas uniquement de les observer. N'hésitez pas à capturer des individus d'espèces que je ne vous ai pas encore demandées, il vaut mieux avoir trop de sujets de recherches que pas assez ! Vous êtes également libres de constituer votre équipe comme vous l'entendez, bien que je vous conseille à titre personnel d'équilibrer les types et les aptitudes si vous désirez remporter des combats.

Les jeunes dresseurs écoutent avec avidité le professeur Frêne leur prodiguer ses conseils, observant leur pokédex au fur et à mesure des explications. Seul Lucien, qui connait depuis longtemps son propre matériel, reste calme. Après que chacun se soit assuré de maîtriser les différentes fonctions de l'appareil, tous le rangent puis s'apprêtent à prendre la route. Leur nouveau patron commence à leur adresser les encouragements d'usage, lorsqu'il lève la tête. Tous l'imitent, pour voir une large forme descendre vers le laboratoire depuis le ciel.  
\- Ah, le voilà ! Restez encore un peu, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter !

* * *

Le pokémon descend en cercles, se rapprochant graduellement du sol. Les dresseurs s'écartent de la parcelle de terrain qui servira de piste d'atterrissage, juste à temps pour que l'oiseau ait la place nécessaire. Le pokémon enfonce ses serres dans le sol, relève la tête avant d'aider son dresseur à descendre de son dos. Enfin, il replie ses longues ailes grises et noires.  
Si le dresseur possède un physique peu commun, teint buriné par des jours entiers passés au soleil, large chapeau assorti à une tenue complète de baroudeur de l'extrême, six balls présentes à la ceinture, sac volumineux sur le dos en plus de deux sacoches que porte le pokémon, c'est ce dernier qui fascine Maud. Elle ne reconnaît absolument pas l'espèce à laquelle il appartient, malgré ses cinq dernières années d'études. Son école de stratégie développe pourtant son programme autour des espèces de quatre régions différentes, alors comment se fait-il qu'elle ne puisse pas mettre de nom sur ce spécimen ?

Elle voit donc un pokémon oiseau, dont la majorité des plumes sont grises bien qu'elles s'assombrissent à plusieurs endroits pour devenir noires. Sa longue queue fuselée est d'ailleurs parsemé de larges bandes couleur nuit, de même que son poitrail couvert de plumes ébènes. Si ses serres demeurent d'un gris sobre, son ventre quant à lui se pare d'une coloration vert bouteille. Enfin, sa tête rose vif s'orne de deux longues plumes de la même teinte formant une parure difficile à ignorer. Maud ressort son pokédex pour le pointer vers l'oiseau inconnu.  
\- Deflaisan, pokémon d'Unys, grésille l'appareil. Données inconnues. Collecte des données visuelles : environ un mètre vingt. Pas d'autres informations.  
\- C'est tout ce que peut nous dire le pokédex avec le visuel ? relève tout haut la jeune dresseuse.  
\- Je vous avais bien dit que la capture est la meilleure façon de rassembler les informations nécessaires à mon nouveau pokédex, ajoute le professeur Frêne. En attendant ce grand moment, permettez-moi de vous présenter Herbert.  
\- Hey les jeunes ! Comment va ? demande le baroudeur avec tout le naturel du monde.  
\- Herbert est un chasseur de pokémon professionnel, précise le scientifique. Il n'est pas exactement l'un de mes assistants, mais il connait très bien la lointaine région d'Unys et peut y retourner à tout moment. Il sera donc chargé de me capturer des spécimens d'espèces rares qui se trouvent là-bas, pendant que vous vous occuperez de ceux que l'on peut attraper à Amandéternelle.  
\- Chasseur professionnel ? En quoi ça consiste ? se renseigne Katleen.  
\- Le plus souvent je cherche des pokémons rares pour un particulier, répond Herbert. Parfois j'aide des laboratoires à trouver des spécimens, des arènes même si elles me sollicitent.

Maud reste assez sceptique quant à l'aspect moral de cette méthode. Quel dresseur peut se vanter d'être bon s'il paye un chasseur pour capturer son pokémon à sa place ? Et quel genre de dresseur se vend à autrui, fait payer ses captures et n'attrape finalement pas ses pokémons pour lui-même ?  
La nouvelle assistante se rappelle à ce moment qu'elle s'apprête à faire la même chose durant plusieurs mois et ravale son commentaire désobligeant juste avant qu'il ne franchisse ses lèvres.  
Au lieu de se répandre en remarques désagréables, elle attend impatiemment la première occasion venue pour laisser derrière elle le chasseur professionnel ainsi que le professeur très exigeant. Cette porte de sortie s'ouvre avec Mackenzie qui annonce vouloir se mettre en route, immédiatement suivie de Katleen. Les pokémons des assistants se montrent ravis de déserter le lieu des travaux. Snubbull lâche enfin les jambes de sa dresseuse pour lui emboîter le pas, alors que Babimanta bondit hors des bras de Mackenzie. Contrairement à ce que pense Maud, la pokémone aquatique ne tombe pas mais se maintient plus d'un mètre au-dessus du sol. Sa façon de se déplacer dans le sillage de la jeune femme fait même penser que Babimanta nage dans l'air, presque aussi bien que dans l'eau. Si Maud n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter sur cette particularité, elle se promet de se renseigner à la première occasion.  
Au moment où elle va prendre congé, Lucien l'arrête en se plaçant entre la jeune dresseuse et la route qu'elle compte emprunter.  
\- Attends Maud ! Tu dois bien te rendre à Bourgmine ?  
\- C'est ça, acquiesce l'adolescente. Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Je compte rejoindre le temple et monastère sacré d'Arceus, l'informe Lucien. Notre chemin est le même pendant plusieurs jours avant de bifurquer dans les deux directions différentes. Nous pourrions faire le trajet que nous avons en commun ensembles, qu'en dis-tu ?  
\- C'est une très bonne idée, accepte Maud.

Les deux assistants saluent donc Herbert puis le professeur Frêne, avant de prendre la route pour de bon. Shrinia semble très enthousiaste tant à l'idée de partir en voyage que de s'éloigner du chantier, où elle ne parvient pas à ne gêner personne. Vipelierre reste dans les bras de son dresseur, apparemment peu enclin à marcher durant le voyage.

* * *

Les ouvriers ainsi que leurs pokémons sont en pause déjeuner. Le laboratoire est débarrassé de la plupart des machines irrécupérables, ainsi que des débris les plus divers. Grâce à l'aide inestimable des pokémons les travaux ne devraient durer que deux jours, trois au grand maximum, lorsque sans leur appui il aurait fallu des semaines pour que les réparations soient achevées. Madeline sillonne les lieux, triant les documents ayant échappés au désastre. Tout en s'affairant elle écoute l'air de rien la conversation que son employeur tient par vidéoconférence avec plusieurs de ses confrères. Le professeur Frêne garde les mâchoires serrées, centre des reproches de quatre scientifiques tous plus expérimentés que lui.  
\- Récapitulons donc la situation, réclame le professeur Seko d'Hoenn. Vous avez demandé il y a environ deux ans notre soutien, ainsi que notre aide, pour un projet de grande ampleur...  
\- Un pokédex complet de quatre régions pour être exact, ne peut s'empêcher de préciser le professeur Frêne. Une avancée considérable pour les recherches de tous, pas uniquement les miennes. Une telle base de données permettrait à tout scientifique habilité de vérifier la véracité de n'importe quelle information sur laquelle il pourrait appuyer ses recherches.  
\- En théorie, souligne le professeur Orme dont la connexion depuis Johto reste fluctuante. Le problème étant bien sûr que votre belle idée enfin au point, elle a été volée avant qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait pu en profiter.  
\- Ce qui fait de votre superbe base de données toute neuve une arme pour nos ennemis, rappelle avec un rictus le professeur Sorbier en ligne directe depuis Sinnoh. Et quels ennemis, si je puis me permettre !  
\- Vous avez livré non seulement vos recherches mais également les nôtres au Groupe Ombre, accuse le professeur Seko. La pire organisation criminelle jamais répertoriée à ce jour ! Nous pensions tous que la Team Rocket était une menace bien plus sérieuse, jusqu'à ce que leurs dirigeants plient devant ceux du Groupe Ombre. Maintenant qu'ils ont les résultats de nos études, pensez-vous réellement que leurs actions criminelles vont s'adoucir ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'ils s'en prendraient à mes expériences, ils ne s'étaient jamais manifestés à Amandéternelle avant aujourd'hui ! proteste vainement le professeur Frêne. Vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser de ce vol, aucune raison ne justifiait une surveillance renforcée de mon laboratoire !

Cette dernière affirmation laisse planer un blanc. Aucun des autres scientifiques ne désire reprendre la parole, bien qu'ils sachent tous ce que leurs collègues vont dire. Le professeur Frêne sent déjà la colère retomber après cet emportement passager. Il se prépare aux prochains reproches, qui ne tardent pas.  
\- En d'autres termes vous avez laissé ces malfrats s'emparer de vos précieuses données, critique le professeur Chen de Kanto, à la fois le plus âgé du groupe et le seul ne s'étant pas encore exprimé. Et vous voudriez maintenant que nous vous fournissions de nouveau nos propres analyses sans aucune garantie que cet épisode dramatique ne se reproduise pas ?  
\- Un tel culot doit s'accompagner d'un génie hors du commun ou de résultats particulièrement révélateurs pour avoir une chance d'aboutir, s'impatiente le professeur Orme. Hors vous nous avez fourni les preuves de l'exact contraire en ce qui vous concerne.  
\- Envoyez donc votre assistant sillonner Amandéternelle, suggère le professeur Sorbier. Vous avez la chance de travailler dans une région où se croisent des espèces venues à la fois de Kanto, de Johto, d'Hoenn et de Sinnoh. On raconte même que des espèce d'Unys, qui restent peu connues, commencent à se répandre au sein de votre belle contrée.  
\- Je l'ai fait, bien évidemment ! répond l'accusé du jour. Mais ce sont tous des débutants en dressage, sans compter que plusieurs espèces originaires de vos régions sont impossibles à trouver à l'état sauvage par ici !  
\- Tous ? repère le professeur Chen dans la phrase. Je croyais que vous n'aviez qu'un assistant ?  
\- C'était vrai, admet le professeur Frêne. Néanmoins au vu des circonstances, je me suis vu forcé de recruter.  
\- Dans ce cas c'est parfait, déclare le scientifique hoennais. Vous avez bien assez de dresseurs sous vos ordres pour collecter les données manquantes par vous-même, j'en suis persuadé. En tout cas vous n'aurez pas les nôtres, plus après un tel désastre.  
\- Sans compter que je ne sais ce qui vous a mis en tête que nos propres pokédex se trouvaient complétés, ricane le spécialiste de la reproduction ainsi que du lien entre un dresseur et son pokémon hors de sa ball. Nous vous avons aidé il y a deux ans, parce que nous savions parfaitement la tâche titanesque que représente la mise en place d'un tel rassemblement d'informations.  
\- Le professeur Orme a raison, approuve leur collègue de Sinnoh. Nos propres assistants écument encore nos zones de compétences dans le but de dénicher les spécimens dont nous avons besoin. Je me permets de vous rappeler que c'est ce qui vous a pris deux ans, combler les blancs des informations que nous vous avons fourni.  
\- En d'autres termes même si nous voulions vous aider, nous ne pourrions pas, tranche le doyen des scientifiques. Navré Frêne, mais vous devrez vous passer de nous si vous souhaiter recommencer votre projet à zéro.

Sur cet ultime refus, le professeur Chen met fin à la conversation. Les communications avec les autres spécialistes se coupent les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que le professeur amandéternellais se retrouve face à un écran vide. La secrétaire qui a cessé ses allers-retours lorsque le ton a commencé à monter se remet au travail sans dire un mot, consciente que son patron n'a pas envie de lui en parler pour le moment.

* * *

Le soleil est accablant au milieu de la plaine nue. Maud a déjà le dos trempé, et commence à redouter le reste de la journée. Le soleil est à son zénith, ce qui signifie que la température va encore grimper au moins durant les quatre prochaines heures.  
Cherchant désespérément à se rafraîchir, elle attrape la bouteille à moitié pleine. Le liquide délicieusement froid lui hydrate les lèvres en même temps que sa gorge asséchée tant par la marche que par le climat. Lucien, qui se contente d'avaler son déjeuner sans faire de commentaires, a un sourire amusé en la voyant boire comme si elle venait de trouver un oasis après des jours en plein désert.  
\- Tu vas t'habituer, à l'exercice physique comme au temps, affirme le jeune homme.  
\- Tu es sûr de ça ? demande Maud. Je commence à en douter, pour la chaleur au moins.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons bientôt sortis de la plaine de toute façon.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- J'en suis sûr, réplique le dresseur. Montre-moi ta carte.

L'adolescente lui avait confié en avoir une lorsqu'il l'avait questionné au sujet de son équipement. Elle retrouve donc la carte soigneusement rangée dans son sac, la déplie puis l'étale sur un rocher plat près d'eux. Lucien promène quelques instants son doigt sur les routes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur un point précis au milieu de nulle part.  
\- Nous sommes exactement ici, tu vois ? Domval est au Sud, nous continuons à monter vers le Nord. Pour l'instant nous n'avons traversé que de la plaine, mais dès ce soir si nous ne traînons pas nous dormirons dans la forêt. On aura ensuite deux jours de marche dans les bois, avant une dernière journée le long du lac Belvol. Après il sera temps de nous séparer.  
\- Je vois, on a intérêt à ne pas lambiner alors, commente Maud en rangeant sa carte.  
\- Attends avant de fermer ton sac, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune assistante, son homologue fouille dans ses propres affaires jusqu'à en sortir un autre livre inconnu de Maud. Entre le guide de la région offert par son ami Justin, le manuel de stratégie qu'elle a conservé de ses études et ce nouveau cadeau, la jeune fille a l'impression d'être une bibliothèque ambulante. Il lui faut pourtant reconnaître que tous ces ouvrages lui sont utiles, elle écoute donc avec attention Lucien lui parler de sa trouvaille.  
\- Il s'agit d'un manuel d'élevage pokémon. Non pas que je pense que tu seras une mauvaise dresseuse, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. Simplement ce genre de guide m'a beaucoup aidé à mes débuts, alors j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait te servir durant ton voyage. J'en ai aussi offert un à Katleen ce matin, Samy et Mackenzie avaient déjà les leurs.

Il lui tend alors le livre, dont la couverture montre un dresseur souriant entouré de plusieurs pokémons qui semblent ravis. Maud voit encore le logo de quelques grandes écoles d'élevage ainsi que de pensions connues dans la région avant qu'elle n'ouvre le manuel.  
Elle y trouve non seulement des informations générales sur chaque type de pokémon, mais encore des astuces pour dresser un pokémon en vue d'un concours ou d'une participation à une Ligue régionale. Il y a même une partie expliquant comment procéder avec un œuf, puis un pokémon nouveau-né.  
\- Merci beaucoup, c'est un super cadeau ! s'exclame l'adolescente.  
\- Tu ne veux pas profiter de notre pause pour regarder ce que dit le manuel au sujet des pokémons de types roche et sol ? suggère Lucien.  
\- Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée.

Shrinia se relève de l'endroit où elle avait prévu de se reposer un peu pour s'approcher de sa dresseuse. Celle-ci ouvre également son guide stratégique à la bonne page, avant de trouver la section réservée aux pokémons du double type concerné dans le manuel d'élevage.  
\- Ecoute ça Shrinia « Les humains classent les espèces de pokémons en diverses catégories, aussi appelées types, afin de se simplifier la vie. N'oubliez cependant jamais que chaque espèce est unique, ce qui implique qu'elle peut comporter des particularités qui viendront contredire ce qu'on admet généralement d'une catégorie donnée. Bien entendu les pokémons appartenant au même type présentent des caractéristiques communes, que nous vous invitons néanmoins à vérifier avec votre pokémon avant de les prendre pour acquises. »

Maud saute le reste des explications concernant les types seuls, choses qu'elle a déjà apprises en cinq ans d'études théoriques. Elle feuillette le livre jusqu'à trouver le paragraphe traitant du type roche couplé au type sol.  
\- J'ai trouvé ce qui te concerne ! Je lis : «Les pokémons à la fois de type roche et sol comptent parmi les plus résistants aux attaques physiques. Ne craignez donc pas de les envoyer à l'assaut, ils seront à peine égratignés par des combats qui blesseraient sérieusement des pokémons plus chétifs. Méfiez-vous cependant des pokémons de type combat, spécialement entraînés à effectuer des attaques physiques capables d'ébranler mêmes les individus les plus solides. Considérez également que les pokémons pouvant être catalogués dans deux types différents possèdent à la fois plus de forces et de faiblesses que les individus ne possédant qu'un type. Dans le cas qui nous intéresse, aucune attaque électrique ne peut atteindre les espèces R/S qui sont également extraordinairement résistantes au poison. Elles ne craignent pas non plus la chaleur, ainsi que les attaques d'un simple type roche. Les oiseaux et autres pokémons volants ne causeront pas de dégâts importants à un pokémon R/S, trop résistant pour laisser prise au vent provoqué par des attaques de type vol.  
En revanche, les combats face à des pokémons aquatiques ou végétaux sont à proscrire. Les espèces R/S sont particulièrement vulnérables aux attaques de ces deux types. L'acier étant plus résistant que la roche, les espèces de type acier ont l'avantage sur celles R/S. Les pokémons de ce double-type peuvent facilement être gelés et enfin, bien que cela puisse paraître surprenant il semblerait que les pokémons R/S craignent les attaques de type sol. »

Ce dernier point intrigue plus particulièrement la dresseuse en herbe, bien qu'elle se souvienne également de toute la théorie liée aux deux types séparés. Le manuel ne lui a rien appris de très nouveau, n'importe quel étudiant en stratégie sachant très bien qu'il faut se méfier des faiblesses accrues d'un double type autant qu'exploiter les forces majorées que confère ce même duo de types.  
D'après ce que Maud sait, et a compris de sa brève lecture, Shrinia est une pokémone extraordinairement résistante aux attaques physiques mais risque à tout moment de se trouver démunie face à un autre genre d'assaut.  
\- Alors comme ça, tu es vulnérable aux attaques de ton propre type ?  
\- Rhin, acquiesce Shrinia de la tête après quelques secondes de réflexions.  
\- Et nous devrons faire très attention face à des pokémons de type eau ou plante...

En entendant sa dresseuse Shrinia se met à trembler, comme si elle avait froid. Avec vingt-huit degrés celsius à l'ombre d'après les dernières vérifications de Lucien, Maud doute que le problème vienne réellement de la température.  
\- Tout va bien Shrinia ? Tu es blessée ?  
\- Cooooor, répond la rhinocorne en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça... Est-ce que ce serait de la peur alors ? Tu es effrayée d'avoir à affronter un adversaire aquatique ou végétal ?

A cette question Shrinia ne répond pas. Elle se contente de baisser les yeux en prenant un air coupable, grattant la terre de la pointe d'une griffe.  
\- Mais c'est pas grave tu sais, pas la peine de faire cette tête ! la réconforte tant bien que mal sa dresseuse. C'est normal d'avoir peur, surtout que tu n'as jamais fait de combat avant pas vrai ?  
\- Rhin, marmonne Shrinia sans relever les yeux.  
\- Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur quand je dois faire quelque chose que je ne connais pas. A ta place j'aurais sûrement peur à l'idée de me battre contre un adversaire prédisposé à me vaincre d'ailleurs. Mais la peur est une chose naturelle, c'est même positif parfois ! C'est en affrontant ses peurs qu'on devient plus fort et qu'on prend de l'assurance !

Shrinia arrête de jouer avec la terre puis accepte de relever la tête, apparemment un peu rassurée par les encouragements de Maud. L'adolescente caresse aussitôt sa rhinocorne derrière la corne, ce qu'elle semble beaucoup aimer. En effet à peine quelques instants après que Maud ait commencé, Shrinia ferme à demi les yeux de contentement en émettant son curieux ronronnement, roche venant frotter une autre roche.  
\- Et si Shrinia affrontait ses peurs tout de suite ? suggère Lucien.  
\- Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à proposer ? interroge Maud sans quitter sa pokémone des yeux.  
\- Bien sûr, affrontons-nous !

Cette fois l'humaine comme la pokémone tournent la tête dans la direction du jeune homme. Maud croit avoir mal entendu, Shrinia tremble de plus belle en considérant Vipelierre nonchalamment allongé près de son dresseur. Pour l'occasion le pokémon plante se relève avec un bâillement.  
\- Tu veux un combat... maintenant ? questionne Maud.  
\- Bien sûr ! confirme le dresseur expérimenté. C'est le moment idéal, Shrinia affrontera sa peur avant de se mesurer à un adversaire réel, et Vipelierre ne connaît pas encore d'attaques capables de lui infliger des blessures sérieuses.

Maud reconnaît que toutes ces raisons sont bonnes, mais Shrinia ne semble pas plus enthousiaste. Au contraire, elle tremble de nouveau comme au début et refuse toujours de bouger.  
\- Allons Shrinia, courage ! Imagine un peu comme tu seras fière si tu arrives à vaincre un pokémon contre lequel tu es vulnérable ! Ce serait la meilleure façon de dépasser ton angoisse tu sais ?

* * *

Les deux pokémons sont l'un face à l'autre. Shrinia a finalement accepté d'affronter Vipelierre, bien qu'elle ne paraisse toujours pas rassurée. Le petit pokémon plante lui, semble confiant à l'idée de se mesurer à un pokémon aussi imposant.  
\- Je te laisse engager Maud, se dévoue Lucien avec galanterie.  
\- Mais... je n'ai aucune idée des attaques qu'elle maîtrise !

Son adversaire hausse un sourcil, Vipelierre semble encore plus rassuré quant au danger qu'il encoure. Shrinia en revanche, paraît non plus inquiète mais enfin motivée pour se battre. Qu'il s'agisse du fait qu'on ne puisse lui donner d'ordres ou justement que la pokémone soit vexée de la remarque de sa dresseuse, Shrinia est enfin dans l'esprit d'un match.  
\- Shrinia, ordonne Maud qui se refuse à perdre son calme, montre-moi donc tes attaques.

La rhinocorne se met en place, se préparant à charger. Vipelierre s'y attendant, il place ses bras devant son torse afin de se protéger de l'impact si jamais il n'arrivait pas à esquiver. Mais au lieu de foncer tête baissée sur son adversaire, Shrinia commence à onduler de l'arrière-train.  
Maud, très surprise du geste de sa pokémone, ignore totalement ce qu'elle compte faire. L'humaine serait même bien en peine de dire s'il s'agit réellement d'une attaque, de la préparation d'une action future ou simplement d'une diversion. Si la troisième option est la bonne, Shrinia remplit son objectif. En effet Maud remarque soudain que Vipelierre, aussi sidéré qu'elle-même face à l'attitude de la rhinocorne, a baissé ses bras. Shrinia n'attendait que cette occasion, elle fonce à ce moment précis.  
Les deux pokémons se tenaient relativement proches l'un de l'autre, trop pour que Vipelierre puisse esquiver la charge furieuse. Shrinia le percute d'un grand coup de corne, en plein dans le ventre. L'air est chassé des poumons de son adversaire, qui vole à quelques mètres sous le choc. Maud se souvient des informations que le professeur Frêne lui a donné sur sa rhinocorne, il était noté qu'elle pèse plus de cent quinze kilos. La dresseuse se félicite que sa pokémone n'ait pas jugé utile de peser de tout son poids sur Vipelierre, autrement celui-ci aurait eu plus de mal à se relever.

Il est pourtant de nouveau debout, son assurance tranquille disparue. Désormais il dévisage Shrinia autant qu'elle l'observe, cherchant ses points faibles.  
\- Shrinia, tu as été formidable ! félicite Maud. C'était une attaque Koud'korne non ?  
\- Et celle d'avant devait être une mimi-queue, bien qu'une rhinocorne ne possède pas de queue cela va de soi, réfléchit tout haut Lucien. Vipelierre, charge !

Maud est trop surprise pour donner un autre ordre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lucien se reprenne aussi vite. Shrinia est trop lente pour esquiver, malheureusement pour Vipelierre la peau rocheuse de la pokémone est aussi dure que prévu. Le pokémon plante avec sa charge n'égratigne même pas la plaque de pierre qu'il vise, il rebondit plutôt sur la rhinocorne.  
Cet élan involontaire que lui a donné Shrinia elle-même le place à portée de sa longue corne une nouvelle fois. La pokémone n'attend pas les ordres de sa dresseuse, elle balance sa tête sur le côté et envoie une autre Koud'Korne à Vipelierre, cette fois dans le dos. Le pokémon atterrit sur le ventre avec un couinement.  
\- Alors, tu te rends ? propose Maud avec l'excitation de la première fois. Vipelierre ne résistera pas à une autre attaque.  
\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle l'atteigne, grogne Lucien. Utilise ta vitesse pour l'attaquer !

Bien qu'endolori par deux vols planés accompagnés des logiques atterrissages douloureux, Vipelierre se relève et entreprend de s'exécuter. Cette fois la tactique est bonne, Shrinia ne parvient plus à le distraire suffisamment à l'aide de mimi-queue, sans compter qu'elle discerne mal un pokémon fonçant autour d'elle à cette vitesse. Maud voit alors le principal problème de sa rhinocorne, ses jambes si petites ne lui permettent pas d'être rapide ni même de tourner en pleine charge. Face à un adversaire qui utilise la vitesse pour l'attaquer, Shrinia se trouve démunie. Elle est bientôt couverte de minuscules égratignures dues aux attaques Charge répétées. Si elles ne lui font pas grand-chose sur le moment, à la longue toutes ces petites blessures peuvent lui coûter la victoire. Maud tente alors d'élaborer un plan, de penser en stratège.  
\- Shrinia, il y a forcément un moment où il passe à ta portée ! s'écrie-t-elle enfin. Pour t'attaquer il a besoin de te toucher, environ une seconde. Cette petite seconde peut être la clé, essaie de le frapper à ce moment !

La pokémone s'exécute donc, sans grand résultat. Il est très rapide et elle demeure plutôt lente. Néanmoins la pokémone sait que Vipelierre ne peut pas l'atteindre comme il le voudrait, qu'il cherche un point faible. Elle étire donc son dos et laisse volontairement ressortir la peau moins dure sous les plaques tranchantes de la carapace du haut. Vipelierre saute sur l'occasion pour charger de ce côté, une nouvelle fois trop près de la tête. Cette fois Shrinia attend qu'il plonge sur elle pour effectuer une brusque torsion non plus de la tête mais du dos. Elle pivote juste assez pour que sa corne aille percuter Vipelierre, qui effectue un dernier vol plané avant d'atterrir au pied de son dresseur. Cette fois le pokémon est assommé.

Maud saute de joie avant de féliciter Shrinia revenue vers elle. Pendant que son homologue masculin fait rentrer son pokémon dans sa poké ball, elle flatte sa rhinocorne, la caresse, vérifie qu'elle ne s'est pas fait mal au dos. Lorsque Lucien se redresse, Maud se tourne de nouveau vers lui.  
\- D'accord, tu as gagné ce match, admet l'aîné des assistants. Ce n'est que partie remise.


	4. 3 : Et créer des liens pas à pas

La dresseuse sent un souffle chaud sur sa joue. Elle entend également un doux grondement, mais n'a certainement pas envie de se lever de si bon matin. C'est au tour de Maud de grogner, elle s'agite dans son sac de couchage et se retourne afin d'échapper à la créature qui tente de la faire émerger du sommeil.  
La stratégie de Maud ne fonctionne absolument pas. Au lieu d'un simple courant d'air chaud, elle a soudain la sensation d'une peau rugueuse et dure comme la pierre qui vient se frotter contre elle. Shrinia ne parvenant pas à faire se lever sa dresseuse avec douceur, la rhinocorne commence à secouer véritablement Maud. Gênée par le mouvement de sa corne, la pokémone ne parvient néanmoins qu'à bercer l'humaine bien décidée à se rendormir.  
\- Tu sais, lance Lucien déjà prêt, la coutume veut qu'on se lève tôt lorsqu'on est en voyage initiatique.  
\- Coutume stupide, grommelle Maud.

Elle accepte pourtant de se lever sur l'insistance de Shrinia, bien décidée à ne pas la lâcher. Pendant que Lucien rassemble ses affaires non loin, Maud s'étire puis observe son environnement.  
Quelques mystherbes s'enfouissent dans le sol pour la journée, à l'ombre des arbres bordant la clairière. Le dresseur expérimenté a expliqué à la débutante que certains pokémons, notamment les mystherbes dans la forêt, ne se montrent que la nuit. D'autres espèces sont considérées comme rares, car bien moins faciles à rencontrer même dans leur habitat naturel.  
\- Quand tu seras prête, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! poursuit Lucien.  
\- J'arrive, j'arrive...

Maud se prépare avec plus d'entrain, curieuse de découvrir ce que son collègue souhaite lui dévoiler. Les sacs sont bientôt prêts, les pokémons aux côtés de leur dresseur respectif. Vipelierre est moins nonchalant que la veille, il semble vouloir marcher cette fois. Il garde également un œil méfiant sur Shrinia, qui pour sa part est moins craintive vis-à-vis du pokémon plante.  
Lucien ouvre la marche, conduisant toute la troupe sur le bon chemin pour sortir de la forêt. Maud sait qu'il leur reste encore deux jours à passer sous les arbres et se félicite que sa rhinocorne ait affronté sa peur des attaques plantes. Grâce à son combat remporté Shrinia est plus détendue, elle ne répugne même pas à laisser s'approcher d'elle des rozboutons qui se trouvent en abondance dans les environs. Les deux dresseurs s'enfoncent de plus en plus loin dans les sous-bois, où se dissimulent quantité de pokémons belliqueux n'attendant qu'une occasion pour se battre. Lucien choisit ce moment pour revenir à ce qu'il veut montrer à Maud.  
\- Si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as dit, commence l'assistant pokémon, tu connais toute la théorie sur la capture d'un pokémon sauvage.  
\- C'est ça, confirme l'adolescente, même si je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter en pratique bien entendu. J'ai juste fait quelques simulations dans mon école, je suis allé jusqu'à la capture d'un « pokémon dragon massif ».  
\- Tu as dû faire un peu plus qu'une poignée de simulations pour parvenir à ce niveau, relève Lucien. Quel pokémon était-ce ?  
\- Un drattak holographique.  
\- Impressionnant ! Je n'ai donc pas grand-chose à t'apprendre je suppose, néanmoins j'aimerai te faire une démonstration avant que tu n'essaies. Le temps de trouver le pokémon adéquat... ah, voilà !

Devant les dresseurs vient de surgir un coxy. Vipelierre se place immédiatement devant son dresseur, adoptant une posture de défi qui provoque l'adversaire et l'incite à rester se battre.  
\- Tu vois ? C'est un pokémon insecte, il est donc naturellement fort contre Vipelierre, commente Lucien. Si je parviens à le capturer, j'aurai une équipe un peu plus équilibrée. Ensuite je capturerai un pokémon fort ou faible face à un autre des miens, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir six coéquipiers aux types parfaitement équilibrés les uns par rapport aux autres. C'est comme ça qu'on se prépare à affronter toutes sortes d'ennemis sans partir lésé par un trop gros désavantage.

Maud connaît également toutes les composantes d'une équipe stratégiquement équilibrée, en théorie. Elle boit pourtant les paroles de son aîné, avide de voir les applications pratiques de ses acquis universitaires. Vipelierre attend toujours les ordres de son dresseur, mais Coxy prend soudain l'initiative. L'insecte fonce du ciel vers le pokémon plante, qui esquive la Charge furieuse d'un bond.  
Sous les encouragements de Lucien, le pokémon dressé réplique par une Charge identique qui elle, atteint sa cible. Coxy vole à plusieurs mètres, il en profite pour s'éloigner de quelques battements d'ailes. Les deux adversaires se toisent, reprenant leur souffle. Coxy fonce de nouveau, chargeant avec furie.  
Cette fois l'attaque est mieux calculée, elle percute Vipelierre de plein fouet. Bien qu'il semble sonné, le pokémon de Lucien se reprend vite pour lancer à son tour une Charge. L'attaque atteint l'insecte, qui s'écrase au sol. Il semble avoir désormais plus de mal à se relever, faisant une cible facile.  
\- C'est le moment ! décrète le dresseur.

Il appuie sur le bouton de la ball qu'il gardait miniaturisée dans sa main, lui rendant sa taille initiale. Lucien envoie la sphère vers le coxy, le rayon rouge happe le pokémon sauvage à l'intérieur. Vipelierre reste sur ses gardes, attendant de voir si la capture est réussie. La ball s'agite une première fois, une deuxième, une troisième. Finalement, elle s'immobilise.  
\- Et voilà ! s'exclame l'assistant. Affaiblir un pokémon sauvage est la meilleure façon de réussir sa capture. Certaines balls spécifiques sont également plus efficaces en fonction des circonstances, mais tu t'en rendras vite compte par toi-même.

Lucien s'empare de la poké ball fermée sous le regard empli de fierté de Vipelierre. Le dresseur félicite ensuite son pokémon qui a réussi à affaiblir Coxy. Maud et Shrinia observent avec intérêt le jeune homme faire sortir son nouveau Coxy de sa ball, puis soigner à l'aide de potions diverses ses deux pokémons. Enfin, ils se remettent tous les cinq en route.

* * *

\- Allez Maud, vas-y !

Lucien encourage de son mieux l'adolescente qui s'apprête à livrer son premier combat contre un pokémon sauvage. Shrinia s'est placée entre sa dresseuse et le chrysacier qui vient de tomber d'un arbre. Lucien s'est assis un peu à l'écart pour observer, laissant ses deux pokémons sortir pour l'occasion. Il explique à Coxy comment se déroule un match entre deux dresseurs, pendant que Maud engage le combat.  
\- Shrinia, utilise Koud'Korne !

La rhinocorne fonce à toute vitesse sur le chrysacier, qu'elle percute de plein fouet. L'insecte recule sous la violence du choc, puis se contente pour toute riposte de durcir son cocon à l'aide d'Armure. Ce manège se reproduit encore deux fois, Shrinia usant de Koud'korne et son adversaire d'Armure, avant que l'insecte ne soit projeté dans un buisson proche par un ultime assaut. Chrysacier ne se relève pas, le combat se termine aussi vite qu'il a commencé.

Lucien félicite Maud, ses pokémons lancent des cris joyeux à l'attention de Shrinia. Si la pokémone au corps de pierre est heureuse d'avoir eu le dessus, elle ne paraît pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle le devrait. Maud s'en aperçoit, et décide de parler à Shrinia avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route. Lucien fait semblant de ne rien remarquer en rappelant ses deux pokémons.  
\- Ecoute Shrinia, commence Maud. Je sais que ce n'était pas un combat très difficile, surtout après celui que tu as livré contre Vipelierre hier. Mais tu peux quand même être fière d'avoir gagné tu sais ? Après tout c'était ton premier combat contre un pokémon sauvage, et tu l'as remporté ! C'est bien ça, non ?

Shrinia ne semble toujours pas convaincue, bien qu'un peu rassurée par ce que lui dit sa dresseuse. Lucien s'est mis à fouiller méticuleusement son sac à la recherche d'un objet inconnu et surtout parfaitement imaginaire.  
\- Disons que pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un entraînement, d'accord ? Tu perfectionnes ta technique avec des adversaires que tu peux vaincre facilement, pour que tu puisses gagner même contre des pokémons très forts ensuite ! Comme Vipelierre que tu as battu, même si tu n'avais pas l'avantage.

Maud réussit cette fois à convaincre sa rhinocorne, qui reprend la route avec plus d'enthousiasme.  
Durant les quelques heures qui suivent, Shrinia apparaît même motivée pour combattre tous les insectes et autres pokémons plantes qui se mettent en travers de leur chemin. Vipelierre lui, se contente de laisser faire la pokémone roche et sol sans intervenir. Lucien également ne semble pas être un grand praticien de l'entraînement régulier. Il se contente de guider le groupe, n'hésitant pas une seule fois sur la route à prendre. Maud est très impressionnée, elle qui oublie la plupart du temps que l'assistant à déjà parcouru la région dans son entier au moins une fois.

* * *

Le feu danse joyeusement au centre de la clairière. Alors que Shrinia et Maud profitent de sa chaleur étendues sur le sol, la dresseuse adossée contre la rhinocorne, Vipelierre comme Coxy restent le plus loin possible des flammes. Lucien s'en est amusé avant de les laisser tranquilles.  
Maud commence à s'assoupir, le ventre alourdi du dîner copieux qu'ils viennent de finir. Shrinia bat également des paupières, prête à sombrer dans le sommeil. La dresseuse note pourtant le regard mélancolique, douloureux, de Lucien occupé à alimenter le feu avec une attention presque maniaque. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc le rendre si songeur après une journée pareille, où il avait même capturé un nouveau pokémon ?  
\- C'est au cours de ton précédent voyage que tu as appris à faire du feu aussi vite ? demande Maud sans savoir d'où lui vient la question. Je trouve ça drôlement pratique.  
\- De mes deux voyages tu veux dire, corrige Lucien. Oui, c'est en visitant la région que j'ai trouvé la technique.

La dresseuse débutante est ouvertement admirative, elle ne pensait pas que l'assistant avait déjà dû faire le tour d'Amandéternelle deux fois. Un seul voyage prend déjà des mois, alors partir à deux reprises... Quoiqu'il a sans doute été plus vite la seconde fois, fort de son expérience précédente.  
Il a également eu le temps de se faire autant d'ennemis que d'amis, de se forger des souvenirs douloureux aussi nombreux que ceux qui restent joyeux. Est-ce une ancienne blessure qui le taraude ce soir ? Maud ne sait pas comment le pousser à se confier, fort heureusement elle n'a pas à chercher bien longtemps. Le jeune homme semble avoir envie de parler, il poursuit son récit.  
\- Tu sais avec un pokémon de type feu dans son équipe, on apprend rapidement comment obtenir de belles flammes.  
\- Un pokémon de type feu ? répète mécaniquement Maud, doucement de peur d'avoir mal compris.

A voir Coxy comme Vipelierre se terrer loin du foyer, la dresseuse ne comprend absolument pas de quoi il parle. Si Coxy ne semble pas en savoir davantage, Vipelierre se crispe en entendant Lucien. L'insecte interroge le serpent végétal de quelques cris, auxquels son coéquipier ne daigne pas répondre. Vipelierre se contente de désigner d'un geste son dresseur, qui s'apprête à reprendre la parole. Lucien se racle la gorge, hésite encore, tisonne les braises à l'aide d'un bâton long et se lance enfin.  
\- Oui, mon premier pokémon est un limagma, Zarur. Ils l'ont pris lorsqu'ils ont saccagé le laboratoire du professeur Frêne.  
\- Je suis désolée, murmure Maud penaude.

Elle n'avait certes pas l'intention de réveiller de pareilles images dans l'esprit de l'assistant. Vipelierre surmonte comme il peut sa peur des flammes pour venir enlacer la jambe de son dresseur, le réconfortant de son mieux. Si Lucien demeure sombre et n'approfondit pas, Maud dévorée de curiosité brûle d'en apprendre davantage sur l'attaque du laboratoire. Elle hésite, se ravise, puis finalement ose poser la question.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin-là ? Avant que nous arrivions tous pour recevoir nos pokémons ?

Lucien la fixe quelques secondes, le visage lisse et sans expression. La jeune dresseuse regrette d'avoir ouvert la bouche, mais il ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur et lui répond finalement. Sa voix a des accents douloureux cette fois, alors qu'il fixe la lueur du feu pour ne pas croiser son regard.  
\- Nous venions de commencer notre travail, chacun à son poste habituel. Le professeur avait besoin d'un nouveau spécimen de test, et j'allais me mettre en route avec toute mon équipe. Tout à coup une partie du mur d'enceinte a explosé, et des dizaines d'hommes en noir sont entrés par l'ouverture. Ils se sont mis à capturer les pokémons du jardin, qui n'ont pas fui assez vite. Certains ont essayé de leur résister en combattant, mais leurs propres pokémons étaient beaucoup plus forts que ce que nous aurions imaginé. Ils utilisaient des attaques étranges, des rayons et de la brume noirs pour la plupart, et se comportaient comme des pantins sans âme. Nous avons commencé à combattre, mais la force inexplicable de ces pokémons nous a rapidement submergés. Le professeur a été le premier à succomber, Madeline a résisté plus longtemps. Elle m'a vraiment impressionné, j'ignorais qu'elle savait si bien se battre. Mais elle a fini par capituler à son tour, chaque fois que nous remportions un combat un nouvel adversaire arrivait pour prendre la place du vaincu. Ils nous ont eu à l'usure, et lorsque j'ai vu que j'étais le seul de nous trois à ne pas avoir encore perdu j'ai compris que je n'y arriverai pas sans aide. Les hommes en noir se sont emparés de tous les sujets de laboratoire, y compris les œufs, ont confisqué les poké balls du professeur et de Madeline et ont fini par s'emparer des miennes. J'ai juste eu le temps de cacher celle de Vipelierre dans la doublure de ma veste, heureusement ils n'ont pris que celles de ma ceinture et n'ont pas cru bon de me fouiller. Ensuite ils ont piraté toutes les données du professeur Frêne, ont détruit le contenu de nos ordinateurs ou les machines elles-mêmes et sont repartis. L'attaque a duré moins de vingt minutes je pense.

Maud ouvre de grands yeux au fur et à mesure de ce récit, abasourdie qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Des actions criminelles de cette ampleur ne s'étaient pas produites à Amandéternelle bien protégée par les puissantes fortunes installées dans la région autant que par les autorités officielles, même les années où la Team Rocket faisait des ravages dans les régions voisines. Hors tout le monde s'accorde encore aujourd'hui à le dire, l'organisation criminelle la plus redoutable ayant sévi est bien la Team Rocket. En tout cas c'est le cas à Johto, Kanto, Hoenn et Sinnoh où les autres criminels répertoriés n'ont jamais été aussi dangereux.  
\- Malgré tout l'entraînement que j'ai fait subir à mes premiers pokémons, je ne leur ai pas évité de se faire enlever... ajoute dans un souffle Lucien qui semble au bord des larmes. Cette fois, je vais faire les choses différemment. Et je retrouverai Zarur, et tous les autres !

Alors que le dresseur est abattu depuis le début de la conversation, il s'anime soudain en prononçant cette dernière phrase qu'il hurle presque. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, il ne s'apitoie plus mais promet une vengeance à la hauteur du crime commis. Maud déjà très attachée à Shrinia, comprend les sentiments qui animent son collègue.  
Néanmoins elle note également le regard non plus compatissant mais peiné de Vipelierre, resté tout près de son dresseur en luttant courageusement contre sa peur du feu. La dresseuse remarque que non seulement Lucien n'a pas évoqué les pokémons qu'il lui reste dans ses projets, mais qu'en plus ni Vipelierre ni Coxy ne se sont vus renommer contrairement au limagma disparu. Le pokémon plante l'a parfaitement compris lui aussi, il retourne s'allonger auprès de Coxy sans un bruit.  
Lucien quant à lui, est déjà retombé dans son étrange apathie. Il conseille à Maud de s'endormir rapidement pour ne pas être fatiguée le lendemain, lui souhaite une bonne nuit et s'allonge en se retournant. La discussion se termine donc ainsi, sèchement.  
La dresseuse décide de suivre le conseil de son aîné, et imite Shrinia en fermant les yeux. Elle n'a même pas besoin de son sac de couchage, profitant à la fois du feu ronflant et du ventre délicieusement tiède de sa rhinocorne contre lequel elle s'endort après quelques instants.

* * *

Le lendemain est exactement identique au jour précédant. Toute la petite troupe avance sous le couvert rafraîchissant des arbres, régulièrement assaillie par un pokémon insecte ou plante un peu trop téméraire. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, même Maud est lassée de les combattre et Shrinia se contente désormais d'écarter de leur route les adversaires les plus insistants. Lucien lui est plus renfermé depuis leur conversation autour du feu de camp, dont aucun des deux humains ne reparle. Il se contente de les guider à travers la forêt sans une hésitation, perfectionnant parfois la technique de ses pokémons contre un ennemi particulièrement coriace.  
Le soir venu, Maud parvient à se détendre avec son compagnon de route en évoquant des sujets moins graves que la veille, tels que la suite de leur voyage ou l'entraînement d'une équipe équilibrée. Malgré tout son savoir théorique, la nouvelle dresseuse constate au fil des jours que le terrain n'est pas la carte, et que la plupart de ses estimations sur la façon de dresser un pokémon sont à revoir. Elle nettoie également pour la première fois la peau de Shrinia en délogeant les impuretés sous les plaques rocheuses, ce qui déclenche un ronronnement de la rhinocorne. Sans doute conscient de les avoir négligé lors de leur précédente soirée, Lucien porte une attention toute particulière à ses pokémons et s'installe loin des flammes pour ne pas qu'ils en aient peur en s'endormant près de leur dresseur.

Ce n'est que le jour suivant qu'ils sortent enfin de la forêt, permettant à Maud de découvrir une plaine verdoyante plus semblable aux paysages dont elle a l'habitude. Au loin, elle aperçoit également une petite montagne qui ne doit pas excéder les mille pieds de hauteur, au sommet auréolé de nuages. La dresseuse croit également y voir un flanc lumineux, sans pouvoir s'expliquer ce phénomène.  
\- La ville de Bourgmine est située sur le flanc de cette montagne, de l'autre côté. Tu contemples pour le moment la cascade qui forme le lac Belvol, bien plus bas. Le soleil qui se reflète dans l'eau donne cet aspect féerique à la paroi rocheuse. Bien, nous allons essayer d'atteindre les abords du lac avant la nuit, comme ça nous serons dans les temps pour rejoindre nos lieux de missions avant la fin de la semaine.

Si Shrinia s'est montrée intéressée d'apprendre qu'elles devaient se rendre dans une ville haut dans la montagne, la pokémone se montre beaucoup moins enthousiaste en comprenant qu'ils se dirigent tous vers un lac. Maud note le mouvement de recul de Shrinia, mais ne fait aucun commentaire pour le moment et se contente de suivre Lucien et ses pokémons.  
Comme Lucien l'avait prévu, la journée leur est nécessaire pour atteindre le lac Belvol. En chemin elle admire le vol des roucools et la course des fouinettes dans l'herbe autour d'eux. Bien entendu elle n'oublie pas son rôle de dresseuse, faisant combattre Shrinia à la première occasion contre ces adversaires d'un nouveau type. Les affrontements gagnent d'ailleurs en intérêt après ceux contre les insectes, sans compter le moment où des laporeilles extrêmement agiles se sont ajoutés à leur tableau de chasse.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil se couche à l'horizon, que les deux dresseurs et leurs trois pokémons parviennent enfin au lac Belvol. Le disque rouge disparaissant pare la nature de couleurs splendides, embrasant la cascade que Maud non seulement voit de près mais en plus entend. Ils sont pourtant encore loin de la chute d'eau, le bruit doit être assourdissant à son pied.  
Elle contemple la surface miroitante du lac, près duquel jouent encore quelques enfants avec ou sans pokémons pour leur tenir compagnie. Les parents qui les accompagnent leur disent les uns après les autres qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, d'autres pokémons plus imposants les attendant pour les aider à regagner la ville. Maud voit, émue, une petite fille serrer fort dans ses bras un ceribou tout sourire avant de courir rejoindre sa mère.  
Les deux assistants s'approchent du lac alors que les enfants désertent peu à peu les lieux, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques mètres de l'eau.  
\- Envie de te délasser, Maud ? propose Lucien. A cette heure la température est idéale pour se baigner.  
\- Bonne idée ! Le temps d'enfiler mon maillot et j'arrive.

A ce moment Shrinia, qui était restée étonnamment silencieuse alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du bord, émet une plainte sourde et commence à trembler. Sa dresseuse fronce les sourcils, inquiète, et se met à genoux pour se rapprocher de la rhinocorne. Elle tente de comprendre ce qui ne va pas, de la rassurer, de lui montrer que l'eau n'est pas un danger en trempant ses doigts dans une flaque, mais Shrinia refuse de s'approcher davantage du lac.  
\- Shrinia, tu as donc si peur de l'eau ?  
\- Une peur parfaitement justifiée, intervient Lucien. Regarde un peu où sont ses voies respiratoires, sa tête est l'une des premières parties de son corps à être immergée si jamais elle entrait dans l'eau. De plus les pokémons roches ne sont pas connus pour être de bons nageurs, pour peu que le bord soit abrupt il lui sera très difficile de sortir à temps. Shrinia peut se noyer bien avant de perdre pied, n'a-t-elle pas raison de se méfier ?

Maud observant l'anatomie de sa pokémone, admet bien volontiers que l'assistant a raison une fois de plus. Elle ne tente donc plus de convaincre Shrinia de se rapprocher de l'eau, alors que la rhinocorne parvient enfin à retrouver un semblant de calme. La dresseuse s'installe près de la pokémone roche, choisissant d'observer le jeu de Lucien et de ses pokémons dans le lac, au lieu d'y prendre part. Shrinia commence à ronronner, berçant Maud qui caresse machinalement la peau de roche.  
Lorsque le soleil a presque disparu pour laisser place à la nuit, Lucien revient près de l'adolescente et lui annonce qu'ils camperont ici pour la nuit. La dresseuse qui sentait déjà la fatigue venir, est ravie de la décision. Les deux jeunes gens allument le feu, préparent le dîner et l'avalent en moins d'une demi-heure. Il leur faut autant de temps pour prendre soin de leurs pokémons, avant de n'échanger qu'une poignée de phrases et s'endormir sous le ciel désormais étoilé.

* * *

Après une autre nuit en pleine nature et une nouvelle matinée de marche, les deux assistants du professeur ont laissé derrière eux le lac Belvol pour suivre la route principale. Lorsqu'elle se divise en deux parties distinctes à un croisement fréquenté, Lucien se tourne vers Maud.  
\- Bien, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. En allant à gauche tu devrais arriver à Bourgmine avant la nuit, mais je te préviens il faut aimer l'escalade. Quant à moi je dois prendre le chemin de droite pour gagner le temple d'Arceus, alors bonne chance pour la suite de ton voyage Maud. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de l'hébergement ?  
\- Toutes les maisons portant ou montrant une poké ball sur la façade accueillent les dresseurs en voyage, récite religieusement la dresseuse, et leur offrent gratuitement l'hospitalité.  
\- Tout à fait, approuve Lucien. Si tu en as assez de dormir à la belle étoile, cherche une poké ball. Bien, nous ne voyagerons plus ensemble à partir de maintenant mais crois-moi, nous nous reverrons ! J'ai une revanche à prendre après tout !

L'assistant dit cela avec un clin d'œil, puis tend la main à Maud avec une pointe de solennité qui lui donnerait presque envie de rire. Elle la serre pourtant, puis regarde Lucien s'éloigner le long de la route avant qu'il ne soit soustrait à sa vue par d'autres voyageurs sans doute en pèlerinage. Alors la dresseuse se tourne vers la direction opposée, Shrinia à ses côtés.


	5. 4 : Pour commencer à s'attacher

La dresseuse s'arrête une nouvelle fois, le dos trempé de sueur. Elles n'en sont qu'au tout début de leur ascension, et Maud a déjà fait une petite dizaine de pauses. La pente est extraordinairement raide, surtout pour une enfant de la ville plus habituée à s'empiffrer de gâteaux quand ses parents ne regardent pas qu'à partir en randonnée.  
\- Je comprends pourquoi tous les médecins conseillent de venir à Bourgmine pour les cures thermales ! C'est pas pour l'eau, c'est pour la pente ! J'ai déjà perdu au moins deux kilos...  
\- Rhiiii ?

Shrinia, parfaitement à l'aise sur le flanc abrupt de la montagne menant à la ville, revient pour la troisième fois auprès de sa dresseuse qu'elle a semée. Au premier arrêt, la pokémone a attendu l'humaine. Au deuxième arrêt, elle a attendu. Au troisième, la rhinocorne a parcouru plusieurs mètres avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore semé Maud. La fois suivante, elle est montée moins haut avant de revenir chercher la jeune fille, avant de la laisser se débrouiller à la sixième pause. Depuis, Shrinia fait des allers-retours entre l'humaine et d'autres points plus hauts sur la paroi. La pokémone semble s'ennuyer profondément, Maud est rouge colhomard.  
\- Ben dis donc, tu es rapide en pleine montagne... Maintenant c'est toi qui m'attends...

La jeune dresseuse commente cet état de fait dans un sifflement, la main toujours plaquée sur son point de côté. Son sac est lourd, le soleil tape sur sa nuque, et le sommet parait inatteignable. En consultant sa carte au réveil, Maud avait évalué à une petite journée de marche la distance qui les séparait de Bourgmine. Malheureusement, comme le rappelle un fameux proverbe de l'Ancien Temps, « la carte n'est pas le terrain ». A ce rythme, il lui faudrait bientôt se résoudre à une nouvelle nuit à la belle étoile sur le flanc de la montagne.  
\- Rhinoo !

Shrinia encourage sa dresseuse d'un cri guttural, mais se rend bientôt compte que cette dernière peine à reprendre son souffle. La pokémone a également compris que la montée ne risquait pas de finir de sitôt pour l'humaine à la lenteur de sancoki, mais contrairement à Maud la rhinocorne ne compte pas moisir à attendre sa dresseuse toute la journée. Shrinia plie alors le genou, au grand étonnement de Maud qui voit sa pokémone s'étirer soudain comme un chaglam devant elle. La dresseuse ressent l'envie de consulter les livres d'élevage soigneusement rangés dans son sac, avant que Shrinia désigne successivement son humaine puis son dos d'un signe de tête.  
\- Tu veux que... que je te monte dessus ?  
\- Rhin, acquiesce la rhinocorne en agitant la tête de haut en bas.

Maud en oublie momentanément son point de côté et sa sueur, trop surprise de la proposition. Elle comprend au moins le mouvement de la pokémone roche, qui en s'étirant ainsi découvre un espace entre les plaques tranchantes de son dos assez grand pour permettre à une femme aussi petite que Maud de s'asseoir avec un confort relatif. Après un instant de flottement où la dresseuse songe avec angoisse qu'elle n'a jamais monté d'autres pokémons que le tritosor familial, chose qu'elle ne fait plus depuis ses huit ans, elle ose s'approcher de Shrinia pour tenter de trouver un moyen commode de grimper.  
La chose s'avère plus aisée que prévue, la patte massive de la rhinocorne faisant office d'étrier qui permet à Maud de s'asseoir sans peine, les jambes pendantes de chaque côté du dos rocailleux. L'assise est même moins inconfortable que ce qu'elle avait craint, les plaques derrière l'humaine étant assez serrées pour former une selle grossière. La dresseuse n'a plus qu'à s'agripper à sa rhinocorne qui se relève soudain. Maud a juste le temps de s'inquiéter d'avoir les jambes trop serrées entre les plaques de nouveau rapprochées, avant de se rendre compte que l'espace reste suffisant pour qu'elle ne soit pas oppressée. La partie renforcée du dos jaillit vers l'extérieur à la façon d'un exosquelette, mais des endroits plus tendres demeurent sous les plaques grises.  
\- C'est pour ça que ton dos est recouvert de rochers pointus ! comprend soudain Maud. Pour protéger tes points faibles !  
\- Rhiiiiii, acquiesce Shrinia d'un signe de tête.

La dresseuse ignore si sa rhinocorne comprend le principe de point faible, mais sa réponse si rapide lui laisse croire que Shrinia sait de quoi il s'agit. Maud se promet d'appeler l'assistante du professeur Frêne au plus vite, pressée désormais de savoir tout ce que les scientifiques ont enseigné à leur sujet d'étude.  
L'humaine n'y pense que peu de temps, avant d'oublier même de respirer lorsque Shrinia reprend soudain son ascension à une allure dont Maud ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Habituée à la marche lente et pesante de sa pokémone depuis quelques jours de voyage en pleine forêt puis dans la plaine, la dresseuse ouvre des yeux ronds d'étonnement alors que la rhinocorne grimpe une paroi si abrupte à une telle vitesse. Le corps de pierre semble même devenir souple sous celui de la jeune femme, dont le vent fouette le visage et lui apporte une fraîcheur bienvenue.  
Maud se livre à de nouveaux calculs, estimant avec ravissement qu'il ne leur faudra finalement que quelques heures pour parvenir à la ville si Shrinia ne faiblit pas. La dresseuse se met à caresser la rhinocorne entre les plaques coupantes pour passer le temps, provoquant l'étrange ronronnement de la pokémone rappelant le frottement de deux pierres.

* * *

L'après-midi est à peine entamée que la ville est déjà en vue. Maud n'a pas tardé à récupérer son souffle, portée par Shrinia dont l'allure n'a pratiquement pas faibli depuis le début de leur ascension. La rhinocorne s'est arrêtée plus à cause de sa faim que par fatigue, d'après ce que suppose sa dresseuse. Le sol est redevenu plat, la route ayant été mieux taillée dans le roc près du sommet et de la chute d'eau. Maud ayant réussi à faire comprendre ses intentions à sa pokémone tout en restant sur son dos, dans une imitation assez grossière d'équitation, a pris soin de s'éloigner de la cascade pour emprunter la direction de Bourgmine. Les deux voyageuses se sont donc retrouvées sur l'autre versant de la montagne, leur destination les attendant en contrebas. L'humaine se demande encore pourquoi des gens se sont mis en tête de construire un village au beau milieu d'une paroi rocheuse si abrupte.  
Elle nourrit puis hydrate sa rhinocorne, qui s'est arrêtée quelques centaines de mètres avant l'entrée de Bourgmine. Maud ayant de l'avance sur le programme établi par le professeur Frêne, laisse Shrinia s'allonger puis fermer paresseusement les yeux pour profiter du soleil qui lui réchauffe le dos. La dresseuse s'apprête à rejoindre son amie dans sa sieste, lorsqu'elle entend une voix fluette l'interpeller.  
\- Hé, toi ! Tu es dresseuse, non ? Je te défie !

La jeune fille se retourne, pour croiser le regard de l'enfant de dix ou onze ans qui vient de l'apostropher. L'inconnu tend vers elle une poké ball d'un air décidé, un sourire de défi sur le visage, s'appuyant sur... la patte arrière de Shrinia.  
Cette dernière ne bronche d'ailleurs pas, le poids d'un humain si petit ne devant pas représenter un poids assez important pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Maud reconnait volontiers que lovée ainsi pour se reposer, la pokémone a l'air d'un gros rocher, mais de là à marcher dessus pour la défier... Voilà une situation qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible si elle ne l'avait pas vécu.  
\- Euh, au sujet du défi...  
\- Je vois ta poké ball à ta ceinture ! Allez, sors ton pokémon !

La jeune fille renonce à comprendre l'acharnement des nouveaux dresseurs à défier tout ce qui bouge, alors que Shrinia apparemment dérangée par la voix stridente de l'enfant ouvre enfin un œil à la pupille rouge. Maud désigne du doigt sa rhinocorne, lassée par avance.  
\- Tu lui marches dessus.

Le gamin fait un bond en arrière, sa belle assurance envolée. Shrinia se relève sur ses courtes pattes, bâille ostensiblement, puis vient enfin se placer devant sa dresseuse en position de combat.  
\- Whao, un rhinocorne ! C'est super classe !

Maud hausse un sourcil, étonnée de l'exclamation enthousiaste de l'enfant. Il semble admirer une nouvelle paire de baskets à la mode ou un gilet particulièrement à son goût, pas un être vivant. En tout cas, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits. Le gamin appuie enfin sur le bouton de sa ball, d'où jaillit un fouinette. La dresseuse s'imagine entendre Shrinia soupirer d'ennui, son adversaire étant parfaitement semblable à tous les pokémons précédemment croisés dans la plaine. La rhinocorne n'a d'ailleurs eu aucun mal à envoyer valser les petites boules de poils d'un coup de patte bien appliqué.  
\- Fouinette, attaque Griffe !

Shrinia ne bronche pas d'un centimètre, n'ayant pas même l'air de sentir les petites pointes sur sa peau de pierre. Elle profite de cette proximité avec son adversaire pour lui envoyer sa corne dans le flanc et envoyer voler Fouinette à quelques pas. L'entraînement que lui a fait subir Maud ces derniers jours semble au moins avoir payé, cet unique coup a suffi pour vider la boule de poils brune de la majeure partie de ses forces. Elle se relève en soufflant, puis bondit sur sa queue, manifestement énervée de cette déconvenue. Son tout jeune dresseur l'invite à réitérer son attaque Griffe, ce qui à nouveau ne provoque aucune réaction de la part de Shrinia. A peine la rhincorne consent-elle à lui lancer un nouveau coup de corne dans le ventre, ce qui clôt le combat aussi vite qu'il a commencé.  
L'enfant rappelle son Fouinette assommé dans sa ball, avec une mine déconfite.  
\- Ce qu'il est fort, ton pokémon !  
\- Elle. Shrinia est une femelle.  
\- Ah, elle s'appelle Shrinia ? Dis, tu crois que je peux la caresser ?

Maud hausse un sourcil, de nouveau interdite face au changement si soudain d'attitude du garçon. Passer de la déception d'une défaite à l'enthousiasme de voir un pokémon impressionnant en moins d'une seconde dénote au mieux d'une habitude de perdre ses combats, au pire d'une certaine bipolarité.  
\- Si elle veut bien, oui. Mais je te préviens, les pokémons roches n'ont pas souvent un caractère facile avec quiconque d'autre que leur dresseur.

Le gamin qui n'a toujours pas daigné se présenter, s'approche donc prudemment de la rhinocorne qui accepte avec une remarquable placidité qu'il lui caresse le museau. L'inconnu s'extasie encore sur la pokémone quelques minutes, puis demande à Maud si elle vient à Bourgmine pour ses sources thermales. La dresseuse sourit cette fois, tandis que Shrinia tremble de plus belle à cette seule idée.  
\- Ma rhinocorne n'apprécierait pas ça, je crois. Je suis là pour le travail.  
\- Je vois ! En tout cas vous êtes vraiment impressionnantes, toutes les deux ! On ne s'attend pas à voir un pokémon de cette espèce avec une femme aussi frêle que toi.  
\- Tu penses donc qu'une femme ne peut pas dresser un pokémon grand ou fort ? questionne Maud qui se souvient avoir entendu une réflexion semblable dans la bouche du professeur Frêne.  
\- Tous les pokémons sont forts chacun à leur manière, réplique le garçon qui semble choqué que la dresseuse ait pu avoir cette idée. Simplement, j'ai remarqué que les filles ont tendance à choisir des pokémons plus mignons ou de caractère réputé docile. Sans que leur équipe soit moins puissante pour autant hein !  
\- Ce doit être vrai dans la majorité des cas, concède Maud qui se rassure sur les opinions de son adversaire. On m'a d'ailleurs conseillé de choisir Shrinia pour créer un effet de surprise.  
\- Ben ça fonctionne super bien ! renchérit aussitôt l'enfant. J'habite Bourgmine, vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter ?  
\- C'est gentil, mais ma rhinocorne a besoin de se reposer avant qu'on s'y rende, décline la jeune femme qui ne se sent pas le courage de supporter le babillage du garçon pour le reste de la journée.

Le gamin les quitte après ce refus, agitant la main en s'éloignant comme s'ils étaient des amis depuis des années. Maud est de plus en plus perplexe quant aux manières des gens de cette ville, mais elle a un sourire étonné lorsqu'elle baisse le regard vers Shrinia.  
\- Tu as entendu, ma belle ? Il paraît que nous sommes impressionnantes...  
\- Rhiiiiin.

* * *

La jeune femme promène un regard circonspect autour d'elle, grimaçant à cause du soleil éblouissant de ce milieu de journée. Bourgmine se révèle être un petit village, sans beaucoup d'attractions touristiques ni d'attrait particulier pour les dresseurs en voyage. L'architecture y est brute, la plupart des bâtiments étant faits d'une pierre grise très commune. Certaines maisons sont taillées directement dans la montagne à la manière d'immenses trous, ce qui les rend intéressantes mais pas plus avenantes aux yeux de Maud. Elle a toujours préféré les demeures bien éclairées, les petites maisons colorées du bord de mer qu'elle voyait parfois dans ses livres d'images enfant ayant sa préférence. Ici tout est minéral, sans ornement.  
La dresseuse a bien entendu eu l'idée de consulter le guide de la région rangé dans son sac, mais il n'a pas réussi à raviver son intérêt décroissant pour la ville. Tout ce qu'elle y a appris est la présence des sources thermales pour lesquelles la ville est réputée, détail qui l'a surprise au milieu de tous ces rochers. Sans compter qu'elle se trouve sur le flanc d'une montagne, une position que Maud n'aurait pas crue adéquate pour y développer des thermes. Mettant de côté sa méconnaissance dans ce domaine, elle tente de trouver une activité qui pourrait également convenir à Shrinia en attendant l'appel du professeur Frêne. Les thermes sont bien évidemment exclus, ainsi que la visite de la cascade proche et les divers sports nautiques proposés sur le lac en contrebas de la montagne.

Son employeur ne se décidant pas à l'appeler, Maud se tourne finalement vers sa rhinocorne en quête d'une idée lumineuse.  
\- Alors Shrinia, tu aimerais faire quelque chose maintenant que nous sommes arrivées ? On pourrait se promener dans la montagne, ou visiter la ville. Je suppose que si on ne s'éloigne pas trop de Bourgmine, cela ne dérangera pas le professeur Frêne. Si seulement je savais ce qu'il a l'intention de me faire faire, je saurais où partir...

La jeune humaine est encore plongée dans ses réflexions, lorsque Shrinia lève son museau jusqu'à toucher de sa corne sa ball accrochée à la ceinture de Maud.  
\- Tu veux rentrer dans ta poké ball ?  
\- Rhin rhino.

La rhinocorne secoue négativement la tête, puis répète son geste. Elle touche sa ball, puis l'emplacement vide à côté de la sphère sur la ceinture prévue pour accueillir jusqu'à six capsules différentes. La jeune dresseuse met plusieurs secondes à comprendre l'allusion pourtant claire, puis se traite d'idiote. Le soleil doit lui taper trop fort sur le crâne.  
\- Ce sont des coéquipiers que tu veux ?  
\- Rhin.

Cette fois Shrinia hoche positivement du crâne, avec un air enthousiaste pour autant que Maud puisse en juger. L'humaine n'est pas encore très sûre d'elle lorsqu'il s'agit d'interpréter les expressions d'une créature dont le corps est presque entièrement composé de pierre.  
La jeune femme sent également un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage, la perspective d'un nouveau pokémon ne lui avait pas encore effleuré l'esprit. Elle sent pointer le doute de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais aussi l'envie de découvrir le second membre de son équipe.  
\- Tu sais que c'est une merveilleuse idée ?

Shrinia semble d'autant plus ravie de la réaction de sa dresseuse, qui s'assoit sur un rocher tout près de sa rhinocorne. La pokémone vient immédiatement se faire caresser, ce que Maud fait en poursuivant leur conversation désormais ponctuée du ronronnement de Shrinia.  
\- Disons que nous allons chercher un de tes coéquipiers aux alentours de la ville. Nous garderons les autres places de l'équipe pour les prochains lieux que nous visiterons, d'accord ?  
\- Rhino.  
\- Bien. On pourrait grimper plus haut dans la montagne, beaucoup de pokémons doivent s'y trouver. Le problème, c'est qu'on risque de croiser surtout des pokémons roches comme toi... Il vaut mieux une équipe diversifiée.  
\- Rhin rhin.  
\- Autant ne pas redescendre vers la cascade, je n'ai pas croisé d'espèce très intéressante. D'autant plus que nous n'y verrons certainement que des pokémons de type eau, ou presque.  
\- Rhiiiiino.

La rhinocorne semble de nouveau angoissée à l'idée de croiser un pokémon eau. Maud avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir réussi à dépasser cette peur avec son amie, mais l'affrontement avec Vipelierre ne l'a apparemment guéri que de sa hantise des pokémons plante. La jeune femme n'a pas d'inspiration aussi brillante que celle de Lucien pour résoudre le problème, et commence à se sentir impuissante. A ce moment elle se rend compte de son manque d'expérience pour le dressage, ce qui ne la rassure pas pour la suite des événements.  
Shrinia ne doit pas voir l'hésitation de sa dresseuse, Maud en est bien consciente. Elle choisit d'essayer de rassurer sa pokémone, qui a déjà les yeux baissés vers le sol. Le mastodonte au corps de pierre joue avec un caillou du bout d'une griffe, manifestement désemparée face à sa peur.  
\- Shrinia, écoute, commence Maud en prenant la tête de sa rhinocorne entre ses mains. Nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça, et je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour toi d'envisager une confrontation avec un pokémon eau. Mais nous devons être réaliste, cela va t'arriver un jour. Peut-être pas demain, ni cette semaine, ni même cette année avec beaucoup de chance, mais il faudra bien que cela se produise tôt ou tard. Je t'accorde que tu n'as pas de chance, le type eau est celui qui contient le plus grand nombre d'espèces différentes, ce qui veut dire que tu seras souvent confrontée à ta peur pendant notre voyage. Je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider, mais tu dois surmonter cette crainte, ou elle te rongera et te paralysera dans les moments critiques. Est-ce que tu comprends ?  
\- Rhin, grogne la rhinocorne en regardant l'humaine dans les yeux.  
\- Je pense d'ailleurs qu'avoir un coéquipier de type eau pourrait être d'une grande aide pour toi, continue la jeune femme en flattant la tête de sa pokémone. Ce serait un compagnon avec qui tu passerais du temps, et qui ne te voudrais aucun mal pour autant. Il ou elle pourra atténuer ta peur des pokémons eau, et même la faire complètement disparaître après avoir vécu quelques expériences marquantes ensembles. Regarde un peu le bien que t'a fait la compagnie de Vipelierre alors que nous ne sommes restés que quelques jours avec lui. Tu hésitais beaucoup moins à affronter des pokémons plante après votre combat, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Rhin rhin, acquiesce Shrinia qui commence à se détendre.

Si la rhinocorne comprend l'intérêt d'un coéquipier qui soit de type eau, Maud a l'impression que sa crainte plus viscérale ne s'est pas envolée comme par magie avec son explication.  
\- Je comprends, cela t'angoisse encore. Nous ne sommes pas obligées d'accueillir un pokémon eau tout de suite, sans compter que cela nous ferait revenir sur nos pas. Ne laissons pas cette idée gâcher notre journée, d'accord ? Après tout, un nouveau coéquipier est supposé être un événement heureux, pas une source d'angoisse supplémentaire.  
\- Rhiiin, soupire Shrinia toujours effacée.  
\- Allez ma belle, un peu d'enthousiasme ! C'était ton idée après tout ! On va trouver le second pokémon de notre équipe, et il va être parfait !  
\- Rhin ! approuve la rhinocorne avec un enthousiasme qui paraît encore forcé.  
\- Lucien m'a conseillé de choisir des pokémons ayant l'avantage sur ceux que je possède déjà, ce qui nous laisse également le type plante. Les pokémons plante ne t'effraient plus à présent, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Rhino.  
\- Excellent ! Il y en a plein les environs. Essayons donc de trouver un pokémon de type plante, c'est décidé !

Shrinia hoche la tête de haut en bas, enthousiaste comme au début de leur conversation. Maud suppose qu'elle a apprécié la compagnie de Vipelierre, ou que le fait de faire équipe avec un pokémon d'un type qu'elle a déjà vaincu la rassure. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, le choix convient parfaitement à la jeune stratège, qui se souvient clairement de ses cours où l'importance d'une équipe diversifiée était sans cesse rappelée.  
La dresseuse se relève, décidée à se remettre en route, lorsque son travail d'assistante lui revient brutalement en mémoire. N'ayant pas encore l'habitude de travailler pour le laboratoire, cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Elle se rassoit sur son rocher dépitée, sous le regard interrogateur de Shrinia qui a elle aussi hâte de repartir sur les routes.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans ordre de mission de la part du professeur Frêne, soupire Maud en grattant la peau de Shrinia derrière sa corne.

La pokémone semble apprécier le contact, mais se rallonge sur le sol apparemment aussi déçue que sa dresseuse. L'inaction ne doit pas lui convenir, et la ville ne leur offre toujours pas un grand choix d'activité.  
La dresseuse aperçoit une grande poké ball dominant les bâtiments au coin de la rue. Elle désigne le logo à Shrinia, qui tend le cou pour le voir.  
\- Allons au centre pokémon en attendant l'appel du professeur, une petite remise en forme ne te fera pas de mal. Surtout si nous voulons attraper un coéquipier aujourd'hui.

* * *

L'humaine comme la rhinocorne observent le grand hall blanc d'un œil morne, leur ennui s'accentuant un peu plus à chaque instant. Dans l'attente d'un coup de fil du laboratoire qui n'arrive pas, Maud a eu le temps d'aller se chercher un soda au distributeur du centre, de le finir, de trouver un pokémon de chaque type parmi les visiteurs qui ne cessent de passer la porte et de jouer à la balle avec un petit embrylex timide qui se cachait derrière un siège. Shrinia a été soignée, caressée par plusieurs enfants émerveillés de pouvoir approcher un tel mastodonte, approchée par d'autres dresseurs qui ont longuement questionné Maud à son sujet et nettoyée des impuretés de la route par sa dresseuse. Elles commencent à être à court d'idées pour passer le temps, la jeune femme songeant que son travail d'assistante ne va pas être une partie de plaisir si tous les appels doivent se faire attendre comme aujourd'hui.  
Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, et impossible pour Maud de se remettre en route sans son ordre de mission. Elle a décliné l'offre de l'infirmière qui lui avait proposé une chambre lorsqu'elle lui a confié Shrinia plus de deux heures auparavant, mais elle songe désormais qu'il lui faudra peut-être passer la nuit ici. La rhinocorne allongée dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas déranger émet un nouveau soupir, en ayant assez de se reposer après sa troisième sieste de la journée. Maud la rappellerait bien dans sa ball, voyant que Shrinia est gênée de toujours déranger les humains à cause de sa taille imposante, mais les consignes du professeur Frêne sont très claires en ce qui concerne l'étude des pokémons hors de leur ball.

La dresseuse s'apprête à consulter sa carte une énième fois, voulant au moins optimiser son trajet lorsque la direction sera enfin décidée, lorsque son téléphone sonne. Elle en est si surprise qu'elle regarde l'appareil dans sa main une bonne seconde. Shrinia finit par lui pousser la main du bout de sa corne pour la faire réagir.  
\- Allô ? finit par répondre l'adolescente en portant l'appareil à son oreille.  
\- Bonjour Maud, c'est le professeur Frêne à l'appareil. Où en es-tu de ton voyage ?  
\- Je suis à Bourgmine depuis ce midi professeur, en attente de mon ordre de mission.  
\- Tu es déjà arrivée ? relève le scientifique dont la voix trahit sa surprise. C'était du rapide ! Tu es donc la première à avoir atteint son but, alors voyons...

Maud croit distinguer le bruit de papiers déplacés précipitamment, qui dure plusieurs secondes. Lassée d'avoir attendu presque tout l'après-midi au centre pokémon, la dresseuse songe que son employeur aurait tout de même pu prévoir la mission de ses assistants un peu en avance. Comment a-t-il réussi à les envoyer aux quatre coins de la région sans savoir quelle espèce les faire chercher d'ailleurs ?  
\- Ah ça y est ! Voyons... Dans la ville et ses environs, toutes les espèces ou presque ont déjà été recensées.  
\- Que... qu'est-ce que je fais ici alors ? réplique Maud qui sent monter une furieuse envie de se mettre à hurler.  
\- Et bien, il reste un pokémon sur lequel je n'ai plus aucune donnée, tu pourrais essayer de l'attraper si le cœur t'en dit. En plus tu as de la chance, c'est la bonne saison.  
\- La bonne saison ? relève la jeune femme qui se retient de dire à son supérieur qu'elle capture les pokémons qu'il réclame et pas ceux qu'elle veut, d'après son contrat. J'ignorais qu'il existait des saisons spécifiques à la capture d'un pokémon.  
\- Pour celui-là si. J'aurais besoin que tu captures et me fasse parvenir un vivaldaim, au pelage printanier. Nous sommes exactement dans la bonne période, mais je te préviens : ce pokémon est rare dans la région. On le voit parfois dans la forêt entre Bourgmine et Vauvrer, il faudra que tu descendes la montagne.  
\- Compris. Je dois donc trouver un pokémon extrêmement rare, mais qui par miracle est de la bonne couleur ce mois-ci ?  
\- C'est ça. Tu as plusieurs jours devant toi pour y arriver, le temps que je rassemble les données qui me reste sur les espèces proches de Vauvrer. Je t'appellerai lorsque je saurais quel pokémon me sera le plus utile. Pour le vivaldaim, le sexe, l'âge et les attaques du spécimen m'importent peu. Tu as des questions ?  
\- Une seule, mais qui n'a pas de lien avec cette mission en particulier. Nous sommes d'accord que je peux capturer les pokémons de mon choix pour ma propre équipe, tant que je remplis les missions que vous me confiez ?  
\- C'est exact, approuve le professeur Frêne. Tu es libre de constituer ton équipe comme bon te semble, à moins qu'un de tes propres pokémons ne m'intéresse pour mes recherches. Dans ce cas ton contrat stipule que tu devras me le faire parvenir pour qu'il devienne un sujet de recherche.  
\- Oui, je me souviens de cette clause. Bien, je vous remercie professeur. Nous partons immédiatement avec Shrinia.

Le professeur et l'assistante échangent encore quelques formules de politesse avant de raccrocher. La rhinocorne se relève en même temps que sa dresseuse et lui emboîte docilement le pas. Elles sortent ensembles du centre pokémon, puis de la ville. Maud accepte avec plaisir de grimper sur le dos de Shrinia pour descendre la montagne. La jeune femme se sent un instant désemparée par l'immensité de la forêt qui s'étend en contrebas, à perte de vue. Elle sait qu'une ville entière est dissimulée par les arbres qui sont présents vers l'est jusqu'à la frontière avec la région voisine, mais entre le savoir et le voir la différence est grande. La dresseuse se laisse entraîner par Shrinia qui descend le flanc de la montagne avec une agilité déconcertante.

* * *

La rhinocorne se contente d'assommer le chenipotte qui s'est mis sur le chemin de sa dresseuse, sans que cette dernière ne prenne la peine de sortir une ball pour tenter de le capturer. C'est au moins le dixième insecte de cette espèce qu'elles croisent, au point qu'elles n'y font plus attention ni l'une ni l'autre. Maud a décidé dès le premier spécimen rencontré qu'un chenipotte ne conviendrait pas pour leur équipe, approuvée par Shrinia. L'humaine suppose que sa pokémone ne parvient pas à considérer comme un coéquipier potentiel quelque chose qu'elle peut écraser d'une seule patte.  
Le soleil se couche sur la forêt, qui se pare d'une teinte rouge sang aux endroits où la lumière perce à travers le feuillage. Des rayons dorés lui donnent un aspect féerique qui apaise Maud, mais éblouit sa rhinocorne habituée à la froide lumière des néons d'un laboratoire. Shrinia se contente de garder la tête baissée pour protéger ses yeux du coucher de soleil, écartant sans ménagement les insectes qui voudraient leur barrer la route.

Les deux voyageuses sont déterminées à trouver un pokémon plante comme elles l'avaient décidé, entreprise bien plus ardue que ne l'avait supposé Maud. La dresseuse croyait que la forêt serait le lieu idéal pour cela, mais les insectes sont les plus présents pour le moment. Les chenipottes succèdent aux coxys depuis les sous-bois, quand ce n'est pas un armulys qui tombe d'un arbre. Parfois un rozbouton vient rompre la monotonie de la balade, mais l'adolescente ne se sent pas inspirée par ce pokémon. Il est certes très mignon, et peut évoluer en un roserade de toute beauté, mais elle ignore pourquoi Maud ne le voit pas en coéquipier de Shrinia. Il s'agit pourtant du seul pokémon plante qu'elles ont croisé, la dresseuse se résout peu à peu à l'idée d'en capturer un.  
Elle espérait que la nuit lui donnerait de nouvelles possibilités de capture, mais les quelques dresseurs qu'elle a croisé lui ont affirmé que les seuls pokémons nocturnes des environs sont des grainipiots. Maud se demande lequel de ces deux pokémons serait préférable pour son équipe, lorsqu'elle entend un grand bruit sur sa gauche.  
La forêt était plutôt calme jusqu'à présent. Shrinia l'a entendu également, elle tend le museau vers l'origine de ce tumulte. L'humaine croit reconnaître les cris de nombreux pokémons, qui paraissent au comble de la joie. Les voyageuses s'approchent doucement, pour découvrir au pied d'un arbre une colonie de balignons qui s'agitent autour d'un amas de feuilles mortes déjà quasiment décomposées. Les petits pokémons plante semblent se régaler de ce compost, jouant ensembles lorsqu'ils n'ont plus faim.

Maud compte une quinzaine de balignons près du grand arbre. Elle jette un regard à Shrinia, qui hoche la tête positivement. Si elles se précipitent ensembles dans la clairière, beaucoup de balignons se sauveront, mais la rhinocorne aura sans doute le temps d'en coincer un pour le forcer au combat.  
L'attention de la pokémone se fixe rapidement sur un point en mouvement. Sa dresseuse suit le regard de Shrinia, pour découvrir un individu parmi les autres qui convient apparemment à sa rhinocorne. Le balignon en question mange peu, court beaucoup au sein de son groupe, rapproche les plus petits du tas de feuilles qui constitue le festin de l'assemblée. Lorsque le pokémon se retourne dans leur direction, Maud découvre un regard déterminé et confiant. Shrinia a fait le bon choix.  
Le balignon sur lequel elles se sont arrêtées s'approche finalement des feuilles décomposées, jusqu'à avoir les pieds en partie embourbés dans l'amas terreux. La rhinocorne choisit ce moment pour bondir dans la clairière, surprenant sa dresseuse qui ne s'y attendait pas. Shrinia se déplace habituellement d'un pas lent, mais prouve une fois de plus qu'elle est capable d'accélérations étonnantes pour un être de son poids. Maud n'a plus qu'à suivre sa pokémone alors que les balignons se dispersent précipitamment.

Tandis que le groupe de pokémons sauvages disparaît à toute vitesse dans les buissons proches, Shrinia se concentre sur le balignon cible de son attaque. Comme l'humaine le pensait, le compost naturel dans lequel le pokémon plante s'est engagé l'empêche de s'enfuir aussi vite que ses congénères. La rhinocorne l'accule rapidement, le forçant au combat. Plutôt que de tenter de s'enfuir par un autre chemin, le balignon se place en position défensive face au mastodonte de pierre qui le domine de toute sa taille. Si les quelques charges que place le pokémon sauvage atteignent souvent leur cible, les koud'korne de Shrinia sont encore plus précis. Maud s'inquiète de voir sa rhinocorne encaisser une vol-vie avec difficulté, mais le balignon est rapidement affaibli malgré cela.  
La dresseuse s'empresse de lancer une poké ball dont le rayon rouge aspire et emprisonne le petit être sauvage, avant que la sphère ne tombe sur le sol. Maud comme Shrinia observent l'objet se balancer, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Lorsque la ball s'immobilise sur le sol, le cri enthousiaste de la rhinocorne fait écho à celui de l'humaine.  
\- On a réussi, Shrinia ! Tu l'as fait, bravo !

L'adolescente ramasse la sphère rouge et blanche avec un sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Sa première pokémone s'approche également, reniflant la ball contenant son nouveau coéquipier.  
\- Il va falloir lui trouver un surnom... Au fait, c'est bien un mâle ?

Shrinia la regarde un instant, avec ce qui pourrait passer pour une expression amusée sur le visage. Elle finit par hocher négativement la tête. Maud qui est d'une excellente humeur grâce à sa première capture, rit de bon cœur de son erreur.  
\- Et bien, voilà qui est bon à savoir !

La dresseuse choisit de laisser sa nouvelle amie tranquille quelques instants, et reprend la route avec sa rhinocorne. Elle réfléchit en chemin au nom qu'elle donnera au balignon, tout en se disant que sans abri pour la nuit elles devront dormir à la belle étoile une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme n'a pas encore vu le bout de la queue d'un vivaldaim, mais ce soir cela ne lui provoque même pas le début d'une petite inquiétude.

* * *

Maud essaie de se masser les épaules, le dos en feu contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ses hôtes s'affairent dans la pièce, redoublant d'attention pour leur invitée qui ne sait comment les remercier. Chaque fois qu'elle veut leur témoigner sa reconnaissance, ils la font rasseoir en lui assurant que c'est à eux de montrer leur gratitude.  
La dresseuse se félicite de s'être arrêtée pour la nuit, et remercie sa bonne étoile de lui avoir permis de trouver cette maison sur son chemin. La poké ball aux couleurs bien visibles sur la façade l'a aidé à trouver l'habitation nichée au cœur de la forêt. Le couple qui y vit l'a accueillit à bras ouverts avec son équipe.

L'adolescente a ainsi pu faire la connaissance de Benjamin, un homme élancé à qui elle a donné environ soixante-dix ans au premier regard. Chauve et ridé, il se plaint régulièrement de son dos ou de sa hanche avec une bonne humeur presque comique. Il a présenté Maud à son épouse Mathilde, une femme aux cheveux blancs noués en chignon qui parait plus jeune de quelques années que son mari. Elle a en tout cas plus d'énergie, préparant aussitôt un lit pour la nouvelle venue et une place confortable dans le jardin pour ses pokémons. Shrinia est bien trop grande pour monter à l'étage où se trouvent les chambres, et Balignon n'a fait aucune difficulté pour dormir avec sa coéquipière à la belle étoile. La nuit promet d'ailleurs d'être splendide.  
Les hôtes de Maud sont des cultivateurs de baies, qui s'affairaient encore à terminer la récolte de la journée lorsque la jeune femme est venue frapper à leur porte. Mathilde, qui ne semble pas avoir de plus grand plaisir que de discuter des heures durant, lui a aussitôt expliqué qu'ils ne sont plus aussi efficaces qu'autrefois et qu'il leur faut régulièrement reporter une partie des tâches de la journée au lendemain tant ils sont épuisés. Maud comprend cela, le verger qu'ils exploitent est de belle taille et ils n'ont pour aide qu'un vieil elecsprint aussi fatigué qu'eux.

La dresseuse s'est donc mise au travail avec Benjamin pendant que Mathilde préparait le diner, cueillant les baies que lui désignait le vieillard. Balignon s'est révélée enthousiaste pour cette tâche, grimpant aux arbres pour en faire tomber les baies dans les paniers tenus par les humains. Il a suffi à Shrinia de secouer quelques arbres à l'aide de sa corne pour en faire tomber tous les fruits, ce qui a permis d'achever la récolte du jour avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée.  
Le couple ne cesse de remercier Maud pour son aide depuis qu'ils sont rentrés du verger, et la jeune assistante pour leur hospitalité sans défaut. Attablée avec Benjamin dans la cuisine, Shrinia avec l'elecsprint familial dans un coin qui leur est réservé et Balignon près de son assiette sur la table, Maud hume avec délice l'odeur des fourneaux de Mathilde qui emplit toute la maison.  
\- Tout de même, c'est bien aimable à vous de nous avoir aidé comme ça jeune fille, commente la vieille femme en s'activant près de ses casseroles.  
\- Ce n'était rien madame, vraiment, assure Maud qui sent tout de même venir les courbatures après sa journée et un travail assez éreintant. C'était bien le moins que nous puissions faire après votre accueil si généreux.  
\- Bah, les dresseurs en voyage devraient toujours trouver un toit pour dormir, décrète Benjamin. Ici c'est comme ça, le moindre visiteur qui entre a une assiette sous le nez et un bon lit pour la nuit.  
\- Je vous en remercie, balbutie l'adolescente encore peu habituée à une telle amabilité venant de parfaits inconnus.

Mathilde apporte le diner, qui est rapidement avalé par les trois humains. Balignon semble apprécier les baies fraiches autant que les feuilles mortes, la petite créature en engloutit une pile respectable. Shrinia partage le menu d'Elecsprint composé de nourriture spécialement conçue pour les pokémons, qui semble lui convenir. Maud parle peu avec ses hôtes durant le repas, se contentant de complimenter la cuisinière et de répondre aux questions qu'on lui pose.  
Une fois les assiettes vidées et les pokémons rassasiés, Mathilde se tourne vers son mari.  
\- Tu devrais lui en confier une, je pense. Des petits jeunes qui aident comme ça, on n'en croise pas tous les jours !

Benjamin acquiesce en grommelant contre son dos, mais se lève pendant que sa femme débarrasse et va fouiller dans une armoire. Maud n'a pas compris un mot de cet échange, et s'apprêtait à aider Mathilde dans son rangement, lorsque le vieillard revient près d'elle et lui fourre un objet assez volumineux dans les bras. Balignon s'approche de la chose inconnue, apparemment très intéressée par la cloche transparente qui la surmonte.  
\- C'est pour toi, Maud, explique Benjamin en se rasseyant. Cette serre portable sert à faire pousser des baies n'importe où, nous les fabriquons nous-mêmes. Tu plantes une baie dans la terre, tu arroses, et un arbre sort au bout de quelques jours. Plus qu'à récolter les baies sur ses branches !  
\- C'est trop gentil, je... je ne peux pas accepter, bégaie Maud éblouie par cette invention qui lui était totalement inconnue.  
\- Mais si, mais si, rétorque Mathilde qui n'a pas perdu un mot de la conversation. On ne voit pas passer grand-monde, encore moins souvent des gens aimables comme toi. On a plein de serres portables comme celle-là, autant que ça serve.

La jeune dresseuse se confond en remerciements, les joues rouges d'embarras comme de plaisir. Le couple lui adresse des regards touchés et bienveillants, un peu nostalgiques de leur propre jeunesse peut-être.  
\- Tu as vu ça, Shrinia ? C'est formidable !  
\- Rhin rhiiiin, approuve la rhinocorne depuis le bout de la pièce.  
\- Un bien beau spécimen que tu as là, commente Benjamin en observant la pokémone roche et sol. Shrinia, c'est ça ? Et cette jolie Balignon, elle a un nom ?

La créature rose observe sa nouvelle dresseuse, qui lui renvoie son regard. Elles ne se connaissent pas encore, mais la pokémone fraîchement capturée ne semblait pas malheureuse de sa condition en sortant de sa ball. Cela n'implique pas qu'elle désire se faire renommer, ni même qu'elle comprenne le principe d'un surnom.  
\- Je ne lui en aie pas encore trouvé un, à vrai dire, avoue Maud. Sa capture est très récente, je dois y réfléchir.

Un dialogue s'établit entre Shrinia et sa nouvelle coéquipière, dont bien sûr les humains ne comprennent pas un traître mot. Leur dresseuse profite de cet échange pour creuser la question, comme elle l'a fait pour sa rhinocorne.  
Balignon est décidée, confiante, enthousiaste même à l'idée de se battre. Mais elle semble aussi aimer prendre soin des autres, qu'il s'agisse de protéger ou de servir. Maud se souvient alors de sa capture, au pied de cet arbre baigné d'une couleur rouge presque irréelle. Les feuilles dorées tout autour avaient rendu cette scène féerique, il faut que le surnom de Balignon rappelle cet instant de grâce. Avec sa couleur rosée, ses petits pieds adorables et sa peau évoquant une fleur, Balignon apparait désormais à sa dresseuse comme un être délicat, venu d'un autre monde plus fantastique.  
\- Alwine, finit par prononcer Maud.

Sa nouvelle pokémone se retourne en entendant ce nom, montrant un regard curieux. Elle fixe sa dresseuse un moment, attendant sans doute une explication en plus de ces deux syllabes.  
\- Tu t'appelles Alwine, si cela te convient.

Le petit être prend alors un air pensif, réfléchissant de longues secondes. Finalement, Balignon lance un cri qui n'est pas joyeux ou triste, et que l'adolescente ne sait pas interpréter.  
Elle se tourne vers Shrinia, qui hoche la tête positivement.


	6. 5 : Sinon tu n'es encore pour moi

Maud ouvre péniblement les yeux, s'étire paresseusement dans son lit, puis se redresse enfin. Il doit être encore tôt, elle a bien du mal à se lever ce matin.  
Il lui faut quelques instants pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouve, pour associer la chambre coquette encombrée de bibelots ésotériques à ses hôtes. L'adolescente manque de renverser un fragile poussifeu en porcelaine sur une table étouffée de dentelle en faisant quelques pas dans l'obscurité presque totale du lieu. Encore endormie, l'humaine finit par aller jusqu'à la fenêtre afin d'ouvrir les volets.

Redoutant une lumière aveuglante, Maud écarte doucement les panneaux de bois pour découvrir un soleil tout juste levé. Ses parents seront satisfaits, ils ont finalement eu raison en prédisant que son voyage lui donnerait l'habitude de se lever avant onze heures.  
La forêt étincelle, encore gorgée de rosée dont chaque gouttelette scintille aux premiers rayons du soleil. Le ciel est à mi-chemin entre la nuit et le jour, faisant voir une palette de couleurs allant du bleu nuit le plus profond au rose le plus pâle. Les arbres humides exhalent ensembles une odeur unique que la jeune femme hume avec délice, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la brise printanière sur son visage.  
\- Baliiii !  
\- Rhino rhino.

Maud se penche en entendant les cris de ses deux pokémones, qui viennent également de s'éveiller dans le jardin en contrebas. Alwine semble ravie d'assister au lever de soleil, bondissant avec une joie visible autour de Shrinia qui, plus calme et moins éveillée, se contente d'observer avec un regard mi-amusé mi-perplexe le petit manège de sa nouvelle coéquipière.  
\- Shrinia, Alwine !

La rhinocorne et la balignon lèvent la tête ensemble en entendant la voix de leur dresseuse. Sa Première lui adresse un cri très doux, le petit être à la fois fleur et champignon bondit de joie une fois de plus en voyant l'humaine. Maud est aussi surprise que ravie de voir les bonnes dispositions de sa nouvelle recrue à son égard. Alwine paraît satisfaite de son sort bien que sa capture ne date que de la veille, ce qui est extraordinairement rassurant pour la dresseuse encore débutante.  
\- Bien dormi, les filles ?

Nouveaux cris jumeaux, les deux équipières répondent ensembles avec ce que Maud croit reconnaître comme étant de l'enthousiasme. L'adolescente sourit de plus belle, heureuse pour une fois de n'avoir pas écouté les conseils de son manuel d'élevage ou de ses anciens professeurs. Ces derniers invitaient leurs élèves à se montrer sévères voire durs avec leurs pokémons afin de les endurcir, quand le manuel recommande de ne pas leur parler amicalement ou de la même manière qu'à des humains pour ne pas courir le risque qu'une équipe ne respecte pas son dresseur. Plus Maud en apprend au sujet du circuit professionnel de dressage, moins elle a envie de s'y frotter.  
Shrinia se met à humer l'air, puis se retourne en direction de la forêt touchant au verger. Alwine s'y précipite de toute la vitesse de ses petits pieds, tandis que Maud se demande encore ce qui a bien pu attirer l'attention de ses pokémones ainsi. Elle a la réponse quelques instants plus tard en voyant Mathilde émerger du couvert des arbres et prendre la balignon dans ses bras.  
Son hôtesse aperçoit à son tour l'adolescente à sa fenêtre, et se met à faire de grands signes pour l'inviter à la rejoindre avant de retourner dans la forêt. Alwine lui emboîte le pas et disparait bientôt à la vue de sa dresseuse, Shrinia intriguée se dirige également dans leur direction.  
Maud de plus en plus perplexe attrape la pile de vêtements propres qu'elle trouve au pied de son lit, touchée de cette attention de Mathilde. Si le confort domestique ne lui manque pas la plupart du temps, elle doit bien reconnaître qu'elle apprécie de ne pas coucher en pleine nature toutes les nuits ni d'être contrainte à une toilette sommaire dans le premier point d'eau qu'elle croise.  
Elle enfile rapidement sa tenue, lace ses chaussures de marche, boucle sa ceinture et se précipite dans l'escalier puis dans le jardin. L'adolescente entend ses hôtes et ses pokémones s'agiter dans la forêt, elle se dirige dans cette direction jusqu'à déboucher dans une petite clairière qui lui est inconnue.

Maud y trouve Mathilde et Benjamin occupés à fermer les accès à la clairière à l'aide de rochers, branches et autres éléments ne risquant pas d'attirer l'attention des pokémons sauvages vivant près du lieu. Le couple ne laisse qu'un passage tout juste assez grand pour que Shrinia y passe.  
\- Bonjour, Maud ! lance Mathilde en voyant arriver la jeune dresseuse.  
\- Bonjour Mathilde, bonjour Benjamin, salue l'adolescente.

Benjamin répond à Maud sans cesser de s'activer, pestant contre son dos. La dresseuse repère encore Alwine et Shrinia en pleine conversation avec l'elecsprint du vieux couple, qui semble s'échauffer comme avant un combat. La rhinocorne vient immédiatement se faire caresser par Maud, qui s'y emploie avec plaisir. Le ronronnement guttural de Shrinia se fait bientôt entendre dans toute la clairière, la créature de pierre fermant à demi les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir. Alwine rejoint également leur dresseuse, mais avec moins d'entrain que sa coéquipière, et reste un peu plus loin de Maud. L'adolescente ne veut pas brusquer sa balignon qu'elle n'a capturé qu'hier, mais Shrinia adresse un signe de tête à Alwine l'encourageant apparemment à s'approcher de l'humaine.  
La petite créature rose accepte donc de faire quelques pas en direction de Maud, puis s'immobilise devant elle. La dresseuse constate ainsi à quel point sa nouvelle pokémone est minuscule, arrivant à peine à la moitié de son mollet. Flattée des efforts qu'Alwine fait à son égard, Maud la prend doucement dans ses bras sans provoquer de réaction particulière de sa balignon. Elle la garde près de son cœur et commence à la caresser, ce que le petit être semble apprécier autant que sa coéquipière, puis se met à la chatouiller du bout des doigts. Alwine commence à se tortiller dans ses bras avec de petits cris, et comprenant que c'est un jeu elle bondit soudain sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse puis d'un bras à l'autre pour lui échapper. Maud est impressionnée de l'agilité de sa nouvelle recrue, qui sans bras parvient à conserver son équilibre sur un corps humain en mouvement, multipliant même les bonds pour demeurer hors de portée de ses mains.  
\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas comme ça, Alwine !

L'adolescente parvient à s'emparer de sa balignon avant qu'elle ne saute à terre, et reprend ses chatouilles jusqu'à entendre ce qui semble être le rire d'Alwine. Un son très aigu, extraordinairement joyeux, répété plusieurs fois comme le bruit de minuscules clochettes se balançant au vent. L'humaine est si saisie de ce qu'elle entend qu'elle en cesse de jouer avec sa pokémone, qui s'immobilise à son tour pour regarder Maud avec curiosité. La balignon semble lui demander pourquoi elle s'est arrêtée, le jeu était pourtant si amusant.  
\- J'aime t'entendre rire, c'est un son absolument magnifique.

Les deux coéquipières semblent touchées de cet aveu de leur dresseuse. Alwine s'enfouit dans les bras de Maud, Shrinia revient se faire caresser. L'humaine se rend compte que l'excitation des premiers jours de voyage l'a empêché de songer à appliquer en pratique tout ce qu'elle a appris théoriquement sur les soins à prodiguer à son équipe. Elle se promet d'essayer de se rattraper, dès que leur mission aura été menée à bien.  
Maud reporte son attention sur ses hôtes, un peu honteuse de les avoir dédaignés si longtemps pour jouer avec Alwine. Ils ont achevé leurs préparatifs, aucun pokémon ne peut plus entrer dans la clairière à moins de passer par le court passage laissé ouvert, ou de voler. La dresseuse interroge le couple sur les raisons de cet aménagement.  
\- C'est pour ton vivaldaim bien sûr, explique Benjamin. Pas facile à coincer ces bestioles-là, encore moins à forcer au combat. Tu as de la chance, Eclair était un spécialiste de la traque des vivaldaims dans sa jeunesse, c'était son sport favori. Il n'a plus sa fougue d'autrefois, mais il sera encore assez vaillant pour attirer un de ces pokémons par ici va !  
\- Eclair sait comment faire venir un vivaldaim dans la clairière, assure Mathilde en flattant la tête du vieil elecsprint. On a fermé les autres issues pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas une fois tombé dans notre piège. Tu n'auras qu'à te cacher avec tes pokémons dans les buissons près du passage, une fois que le vivaldaim s'est engagé il vous suffit de bloquer la sortie pour le forcer au combat. Et pour être bien sûre, j'ai laissé des baies que les vivaldaims aiment beaucoup au milieu de la clairière pour les attirer. Avec tout ça tu devrais réussir à en capturer un aujourd'hui sans trop d'efforts !

Le vieux couple est visiblement très content de sa trouvaille, qui a effectivement de bonnes chances de fonctionner. Une nouvelle fois rouge de confusion, Maud répète plusieurs fois que ce n'était pas la peine et se répand en remerciements, ses hôtes la coupent en affirmant que ce n'était pas grand-chose. La discussion finit par prendre fin, les cultivateurs se glissent par le passage laissé ouvert en laissant leur elecsprint aux bons soins de l'adolescente. Ils lui recommandent bien de remettre la clairière dans son état initial après avoir réussi sa capture, puis retournent à leur verger.  
Maud suit leurs conseils et se dissimule dans un buisson proche de l'entrée, veillant à choisir un endroit d'où son odeur ne pourra pas alerter leur proie grâce au vent. Alwine se terre près de sa dresseuse, Shrinia éprouve plus de difficultés à se dissimuler entièrement mais finit par disparaître aux regards extérieurs. Eclair s'enfonce dans la forêt, humant la piste des rares vivaldaims qui y vivent.

* * *

Le gracieux pokémon au pelage d'un rose magnifique hésite à s'engager dans la clairière, pressé par le temps. Les baies posées en évidence sur le sol l'attirent, mais il ne veut pas perdre son avance sur son poursuivant qu'il entend proche derrière lui. Le temps qu'il faut à Eclair pour le rejoindre suffit au vivaldaim pour se décider et prendre la fuite, malgré tous les efforts de l'elecsprint pour le forcer à s'engager dans l'étroit passage.  
Le vieux pokémon revient vers Maud et son équipe avec une sorte de gémissement désolé. C'est déjà le troisième vivaldaim qu'il laisse filer depuis le début de la matinée, ce dont l'adolescente ne peut le blâmer en voyant toutes les peines qu'il prend pour l'aider. Eclair respire désormais par à-coups précipités, langue pendante et tête basse. S'il excellait dans ce genre de chasse durant sa jeunesse, il n'en a manifestement plus la vigueur.

Maud le caresse et lui donne à boire, le remerciant de ses efforts. Elle n'a pas le cœur de le laisser repartir dans une traque qui semble destinée à se solder d'un nouvel échec, malgré la bonne volonté d'Eclair qui est déterminé à reprendre ses recherches d'un vivaldaim. Shrinia s'était bien proposée pour le remplacer, malheureusement les quelques accélérations dont elle est capable dans ses meilleurs jours ne suffiraient jamais à poursuivre un pokémon aussi rapide qu'endurant. Alwine n'a bien entendu aucune chance, sans compter que Maud ne veut pas se séparer aussi vite de sa nouvelle recrue, préférant évaluer ses aptitudes et ses progrès dès les premiers temps.  
La jeune dresseuse est sur le point de se résoudre à laisser repartir Eclair pour une dernière tentative, lorsque le vieil elecsprint lève subitement la tête. Il hume l'air, imité par Shrinia dont l'odorat est pourtant moins développé. Alwine leur adresse quelques cris, sans doute pour demander ce qui se passe, mais Eclair sans répondre bondit dans le buisson près de Maud pour s'y dissimuler avec elle.  
L'adolescente veut lui demander ce qui lui arrive, lorsque sa respiration se bloque. Elle vient de voir passer deux oreilles pointues, ornées d'une grande fleur au parfum très prononcé.

Les baies sont apparemment efficaces pour attirer ce jeune individu. Le vivaldaim s'approche avec curiosité, encore un peu hésitant sur ses pattes élancées. Maud admire un instant sa robe d'un rose tendre. Enfin le pokémon s'engage dans le passage, puis s'approche des baies au centre de la clairière.  
La dresseuse lance aussitôt le signal, bondissant avec les trois pokémons dressés. Shrinia barre la seule issue possible de son corps massif, que le vivaldaim ne peut éviter. Maud se place entre sa rhinocorne et sa balignon, qui cherche déjà le contact avec leur cible. Eclair reste plus près de l'humaine, mais sa fourrure parcourue de légers éclairs laisse deviner son envie de se battre.

Le vivaldaim manifestement inexpérimenté s'est laissé surprendre par la manœuvre de la petite équipe, mais il se reprend très vite. Constatant que toutes les issues de la clairière sont condamnées, à moins d'oser se mesurer à une rhinocorne bien décidée à ne pas le laisser s'enfuir, le pokémon choisit brusquement le combat en fonçant sur Alwine. Cette dernière ne se laisse pas impressionner par la Charge furieuse, parvenant de justesse à l'esquiver. Sa dresseuse ignore si cette tentative à échoué grâce à l'agilité de sa balignon, ou à cause de l'inexpérience du vivaldaim.  
Les deux pokémons plante se toisent furieusement. La hargne d'Alwine risque de ne pas lui suffire cette fois, ce qui inquiète Maud encore incertaine du niveau de sa nouvelle recrue en combat. Au moins elle peut guider sa balignon tout au long de la lutte, un avantage certain des pokémons dressés sur les sauvages.  
\- Commence par une Charge, Alwine !

La petite créature fleur et champignon bondit à son tour sur le vivaldaim, qu'elle percute en plein poitrail. Le pokémon sauvage recule de quelques pas avec un cri furieux. Manifestement indécis sur la conduite à tenir, il lance un Rugissement qui ne parvient qu'à être attachant du point de vue de Maud. La dresseuse hésite sur la stratégie à adopter, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'affaiblir suffisamment leur cible sans être trop brutale avec un futur sujet de test.  
\- Essaie Vampigraine.

L'attaque est moins précise qu'une Charge, mais au moins cela peut drainer les forces du vivaldaim de manière régulière et sans trop d'efforts de la part d'Alwine. La balignon s'exécute, mais doit s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que les graines qu'elle envoie ne se plantent dans la douce fourrure du vivaldaim. Le pokémon se cabre en sentant les petites pousses sur son corps, puis tente de les enlever en bondissant nerveusement. Alwine reste interloquée quelques instants en observant le manège de son adversaire, avant de lui asséner une autre Charge. Le vivaldaim ne répond que par un autre Rugissement, montrant déjà les premiers signes de fatigue. Maud essaie de repérer l'instant idéal pour lancer sa ball, tandis qu'Alwine se contente d'esquiver les attaques du pokémon sauvage qui s'épuise peu à peu. Shrinia ne s'autorise pas à relâcher sa garde tant que la capture n'est pas réussie, mais Eclair qui se retrouve désœuvré semble prêt à s'autoriser une petite sieste, bâillant d'ennui devant la facilité de la chose. L'adolescente elle-même doit bien reconnaître qu'elle s'attendait à une capture plus ardue, le principal problème de l'affaire aura finalement été de trouver un vivaldaim à affronter. Le professeur Frêne a eu raison de la prévenir qu'il s'agit d'un pokémon rare, sans l'aide du couple de cultivateurs Maud aurait pu passer des jours dans cette forêt à la recherche de sa cible.  
Le combat semble toucher à sa fin, le vivaldaim tremble désormais violemment sur ses jambes. Au moment où il va s'effondrer sur le sol, l'humaine rend sa taille normale à la poké ball qu'elle gardait miniaturisée dans sa main puis la lance d'un mouvement rapide. Un rayon rouge, le même que celui qui a aspiré Alwine la veille, emprisonne le pokémon sauvage dans la sphère qui retombe sur le sol. Maud ainsi que les trois pokémons dressés observent la ball s'agiter sur la terre meuble de la forêt, suivant des yeux le vacillement régulier dans un sens puis dans l'autre. L'assistante novice sort une seconde ball au cas où celle-ci ne suffirait pas, préférant mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour sa première mission officielle.  
Cette précaution s'avère inutile. Au bout de trois balancements, le bouton central de la sphère rouge et blanche s'illumine brièvement, indiquant une capture réussie tandis que le petit objet s'immobilise. Les quatre équipiers font entendre le même cri de joie.  
\- C'est fait, bravo à tous ! s'exclame Maud. Alwine, tu as été excellente pendant ton combat, je suis vraiment fière de toi.

La balignon ne comprend peut-être pas tous les mots, mais elle saisit l'intention générale et répond d'un cri ravi au compliment de sa dresseuse. Cette dernière lui tend les bras, dans lesquels la petite créature de type plante bondit cette fois sans la moindre hésitation. L'humaine prodigue généreusement ses caresses, tâchant de découvrir si sa pokémone n'est pas blessée pendant que ses mains sont sur le corps rose et tendre. Elle finit par trouver un endroit où Alwine semble particulièrement apprécier le contact, presque au sommet de ce qui occupe la place d'un crâne chez les balignons, juste au bord de ce qui pourrait être une corolle si la minuscule créature n'était qu'une fleur.  
Shrinia parvient à la hauteur de sa dresseuse alors qu'elle fait cette découverte qui enchante Alwine, avec dans la gueule la ball fermée du vivaldaim. Maud se penche pour récupérer la sphère, cessant de caresser sa balignon pour flatter la tête de sa rhinocorne de sa seule main libre, avant de ranger leur prise dans son sac. La pokémone plante manifeste son envie de se faire dorloter encore un peu, ce que fait l'adolescente jusqu'à ce que l'elecsprint s'approche à son tour.  
\- Merci beaucoup, Eclair, déclare Maud en caressant cette fois le vieux pokémon électrique. C'était vraiment très gentil à toi de nous accompagner et de nous aider ainsi.

Le pokémon secoue un peu la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien. Si son intervention n'aura effectivement pas été très utile tout compte fait, la jeune fille trouve tout de même que son initiative de rester les assister était très altruiste, ce qui motive des caresses renouvelées de sa part. A moins que l'altruisme ne provienne finalement que de ses maîtres qui ont ordonné à Eclair de rester, ce dernier ne faisant qu'obéir. Maud se demande un instant dans quelle mesure un pokémon dressé peut être généreux lui-même en effectuant des actions charitables qui ne relèvent pas de sa propre initiative. Certes, les pokémons pourraient refuser d'obéir aux humains, et en le faisant malgré tout ils choisissent également de faire le bien. Mais dans ce cas, un pokémon se livrant à des actes mauvais serait responsable, même en n'ayant fait qu'obéir à son maître. L'adolescente suppose que ces considérations dépendent du type de relation établie entre humain et pokémon, mais se félicite l'espace d'une seconde de n'avoir jamais envisagé une carrière juridique. Si toutes les affaires à traiter doivent faire intervenir de pareils raisonnements, chaque verdict rendu devient un véritable tour de force.

Maud laisse là ses idées qui la conduiraient trop loin, mais qui lui semblent d'une assez grande importance pour qu'elle doive y revenir à tête reposée, et revient au moment présent. L'adolescente repose Alwine sur le sol dans le but d'appliquer les dernières recommandations de Mathilde et Benjamin, ce qui ne se fait pas sans un cri de protestation de la balignon. Elle était très bien dans les bras de sa dresseuse, au point de n'avoir pas du tout envie d'en descendre.  
Les trois pokémons comprennent vite les intentions de l'humaine en la voyant ôter les obstacles qui barrent encore les accès naturels à la clairière, ce qui fait oublier ses protestations à Alwine. L'elecsprint, la rhinocorne et la balignon vont aussitôt prêter main-forte à Maud, et à eux quatre la tâche est vite accomplie. La force impressionnante de Shrinia lui permet d'écarter les éléments les plus lourds sans effort apparent, Eclair qui connait la forêt par cœur guide ses compagnes dans leur travail, Alwine beaucoup plus petite assiste le groupe de son mieux en faisant rouler ce qui n'est pas trop lourd pour elle.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois la clairière revenue à son état premier, le tout étant approuvé par l'elecsprint, que le petit groupe prend joyeusement la direction du verger pour aller faire part du succès de leur quête au couple de cultivateurs dressant Eclair.

* * *

Le jour est clair, le soleil doit être aveuglant hors des arbres. Maud se félicite de ne pas avoir à quitter la forêt tant qu'une telle clarté durera, sentiment qui semble être partagé par Alwine habituée à la fraîcheur des sous-bois. Shrinia au contraire tend le cou vers le ciel, appréciant la chaleur comme elle l'avait déjà fait comprendre à sa dresseuse sur la place de Domval.  
Les trois équipières avancent à une bonne allure, ce qui réjouit l'humaine qui compte parvenir à leur prochaine destination dans la journée. Le seul risque serait qu'elles se perdent dans la forêt avant de retrouver la route fréquentée allant jusqu'à Vauvrer, ce que l'adolescente tente d'éviter en guidant son équipe avec sa carte déployée devant elle. Elle manque de peu la collision avec un arbre dont Shrinia la détourne au dernier instant, davantage concentrée sur le chemin représenté sur le papier que sur celui qui se trouve sous ses pieds.  
\- On ne devrait pas tarder à trouver la route… Merci Shrinia.

La rhinocorne gronde doucement, concentrée sur les pieds de sa dresseuse à sa place. Maud se rend compte de sa faim, l'heure du déjeuner serait depuis longtemps passée si elle vivait encore chez ses parents. Elle tente de calculer le temps qu'il leur reste avant d'arriver, pour peu qu'elles trouvent enfin la route directe. La jeune dresseuse s'aperçoit que le sens de l'orientation n'est pas à compter parmi ses qualités utiles à un voyage initiatique. Pas plus que celle de faire du feu, de l'endurance… Elle commence à comprendre pourquoi le professeur hésitait tant à prendre des assistants débutants.  
Maud refuse de se laisser abattre par ce genre de réflexion. Elle a une nouvelle balignon très enthousiaste, une rhinocorne adorable (encore que ce soit paradoxal pour un mastodonte au corps de pierre normalement réputé pour son mauvais caractère), et elle a au moins appris à estimer les distances sans trop d'erreurs. Si l'adolescente a raison pour cette fois, Vauvrer n'est plus qu'à quelques heures de marche. Elles ont largement le temps d'une pause donc, son employeur n'attend pas son appel avant plusieurs jours.  
\- On va s'arrêter un moment ici ! décrète la dresseuse en tombant sur un arbre effondré sur lequel elle s'assoit immédiatement.  
\- Baliiiii !  
\- Rhin.

Les deux équipières sont fidèles à elles-mêmes, la balignon bondit aussitôt sur le tronc puis se met à y jouer tandis que Shrinia vient s'allonger près de Maud, décidée à paresser au soleil. L'adolescente sort une partie des provisions dont Mathilde a généreusement garni son sac avant son départ, d'abord de la nourriture adaptée à sa rhinocorne puis à elle-même. Alwine se débrouille très bien toute seule en pleine forêt, ayant déjà déniché ce qui ressemble à des baies tombées au sol depuis si longtemps qu'elles commencent à se décomposer. La minuscule pokémone avale son butin goulument, ce qui fait frémir sa dresseuse de dégoût. Maud sait que les balignons se nourrissent en premier lieu de compost à l'état sauvage, mais elle sent bien qu'il lui faudra un bon moment avant de s'habituer aux repas de sa nouvelle recrue.  
Shrinia se contente des rations spécialement préparées pour elle que la jeune fille vient de sortir de son sac, n'essayant même pas de chercher un aliment qui pourrait lui convenir dans les parages. Ce milieu est trop éloigné de ceux qu'affectionne généralement son espèce, ses chances de trouver de quoi assurer sa subsistance sont trop faibles pour que la rhinocorne s'en donne la peine. L'humaine s'aperçoit alors qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que peut trouver un rhinocorne sauvage en guise de nourriture. Shrinia étant un pokémon de laboratoire, elle est habituée à être nourrie et Maud s'est contentée de prendre le pas sur son mode d'alimentation habituel. Mais que mangent les rhinocornes lorsqu'ils n'ont pas à disposition les rations préparées par des humains ?  
L'adolescente déballe pensivement un sandwich puis mord dedans sans que ne lui vienne la réponse. Enfant, elle était tombée dans un livre d'images sur une illustration montrant des racaillous manger d'autres rochers plus petits. Tous les pokémons roche se nourrissent-ils de minéraux ? Elle en doute sincèrement, rien ne prouvant que ce dessin ne trouve pas sa source uniquement dans l'esprit de son auteur. Sans compter que Shrinia mange des aliments assez semblables à ceux que pourrait avaler un humain. Maud ajoute ce mystère à la liste des choses au sujet desquelles elle doit se renseigner à la première occasion.

Elle s'apprête à mordre une seconde fois dans son déjeuner, lorsqu'Alwine revient près d'elle avec un regard des plus intéressés. L'adolescente se demande ce qui a pu exciter ainsi la curiosité de sa balignon, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se mette à fouiller dans le sac de sa dresseuse.  
\- Alwine, mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu as encore faim ?  
\- Liiii li gnon.

La petite créature rose hoche la tête, en réalité tout le corps, en signe de dénégation, avant de littéralement plonger dans le sac de Maud. Cette dernière doit se mordre les joues pour s'empêcher de se moquer de sa nouvelle pokémone lorsqu'elle voit le corps en forme de fleur enfoncé pratiquement jusqu'aux pétales, deux petits pieds ronds s'agitant frénétiquement, avec en guise de fond sonore les couinements d'Alwine. La balignon finit par trouver ce qu'elle semble chercher, mais en retombant sur le sol elle manque d'entraîner tout le sac avec elle. Maud doit lui prêter main-forte pour s'en débarrasser, veillant à ne pas renverser toutes ses affaires en même temps. Alwine finit par émerger du sac, tenant bien serrée dans sa bouche la ball miniaturisée du vivaldaim capturé dans la matinée.  
La dresseuse comprend enfin ce que veut lui dire Alwine, qui recrache la sphère à ses pieds avec un regard étonné.  
\- Oh, c'est vrai ! Je ne t'ai pas expliqué ! s'aperçoit Maud. Il faut que je te parle de notre travail, maintenant que tu fais partie de l'équipe.

La balignon se laisse tomber en position assise, semblant boire les paroles de l'humaine. Shrinia sait déjà tout ce que l'adolescente s'apprête à expliquer, mais elle fait tout de même l'effort de se rapprocher de ses coéquipières. Pour s'assurer qu'elle a bien compris leurs objectifs ou pour l'aider à expliquer la situation à Alwine, l'humaine n'en sait rien, mais elle est heureuse de voir sa Première venir la soutenir.  
\- Bon, alors je vais essayer de commencer par le début. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il y a des humains qui étudient les pokémons comme toi ?  
\- Baliiiii, répond la fleur-champignon en ouvrant de grands yeux intéressés.  
\- On les appelle des chercheurs pokémons, ils font partie de ce qu'on nomme des scientifiques. Je te parlerai de ça plus tard, pour le moment restons juste sur la recherche pokémone. Donc, ces humains essaient de comprendre et de découvrir de nouvelles choses à votre sujet, parce que nous ne vous connaissons presque pas finalement. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive pendant une évolution par exemple, ou lorsque je vous capture.  
\- Lignon, approuve la balignon en hochant la tête. Bali lignon ? ajoute-t-elle en désignant Maud.  
\- Moi ? Non, je ne suis pas chercheuse. Enfin pas encore, j'imagine que ça se discute après tout.

La créature plante ne semble pas beaucoup plus avancée par les explications de l'adolescente, qui s'empresse de poursuivre avant de perdre définitivement Alwine dans des concepts obscurs pour elle.  
\- Je suis une dresseuse avant tout. Mais je suis employée par un chercheur pokémon, le professeur Frêne. Mon travail est de trouver les pokémons dont il a besoin, c'est pour ça que je suis partie en voyage à travers la région.  
\- Baliiii ? demande Alwine, en désignant successivement Shrinia puis elle-même.  
\- Oh non, vous les filles, vous êtes les membres de mon équipe ! Le professeur Frêne ne m'a pas demandé de vous capturer, au contraire c'est lui qui m'a confié Shrinia pour que je parte en mission. Elle pourra te parler davantage de lui si tu veux.  
\- Rhinnno, approuve la rhinocorne.  
\- Mon travail est de trouver les pokémons que le professeur Frêne me demande de capturer et de lui envoyer. Ils deviennent ensuite des sujets de recherche, qui aident le professeur à mieux vous connaître. C'est par exemple le cas de ce vivaldaim, que je dois envoyer au laboratoire du professeur Frêne dès que nous arriverons à Vauvrer. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas le faire sortir de sa poké ball maintenant, je trouve un peu cruel de le laisser voyager en liberté avec nous pour une seule journée alors qu'il sera bientôt confiné à l'intérieur d'un laboratoire.  
\- Baaali ! s'exclame Alwine, qui a cette fois un air indigné.  
\- Oh c'est un bel endroit, je t'assure ! Le parc est assez grand pour tous les pensionnaires, et le professeur Frêne ne conserve pas les pokémons dont il n'a plus l'utilité. Il les relâche dès qu'il a fini de les étudier. Mais Shrinia pourra te parler de cet endroit mieux que moi, elle y a vécu.

La balignon se tourne vers sa coéquipière, qui hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Un dialogue s'établit alors entre elles, à base de cris hauts et perçants pour Alwine, graves et lents pour Shrinia. Maud ne comprend bien entendu pas un mot de cet échange, dont elle profite pour avaler son déjeuner. L'adolescente croit percevoir que sa dernière recrue désapprouve leur mission, qu'elle doit considérer comme d'injustes captures de pokémons réduits à un sort peu enviable. Néanmoins la rhinocorne, d'un naturel plus réservé et s'appuyant sur son expérience auprès des scientifiques, parvient peu à peu à calmer sa coéquipière.  
Les cris se font plus doux, les questions plus apaisées du côté de la balignon, les réponses plus longues de la part de la rhinocorne. A cet instant Maud regrette de ne pouvoir comprendre la conversation, elle tente d'imaginer un moyen plus satisfaisant de communiquer avec son équipe. Rien ne lui vient sur le moment, la dresseuse se résigne à attendre une idée pouvant fonctionner. Son voyage lui donnera sans doute l'occasion de découvrir différentes manières d'appréhender une relation entre humain et pokémon, ce qui lui redonne le sourire. Un jour, elle sera assez complice avec ses pokémones pour les comprendre sans avoir besoin de mots.

Alwine finit par escalader de nouveau le tronc couché de l'arbre, se retrouvant au niveau de sa dresseuse adossée à l'écorce.  
\- Tout va bien ?

La balignon répond d'un cri vif et enthousiaste, puis vient se frotter à la joue de l'adolescente pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est plus fâchée. L'humaine apprécie le contact très doux, et le geste de sa nouvelle recrue qu'elle trouve touchant. Elle tend la main pour caresser Alwine à son tour, ce qui paraît enchanter la petite pousse.  
\- Bon, si tu n'as plus de questions il faudrait penser à se remettre en route. Allons-y les filles !

Shrinia se remet sur ses pattes avec un grondement sourd, Alwine bondit du haut du tronc pour atterrir sur le sol avec une exclamation joyeuse. Pour un être de sa taille, ce genre de cascade doit être équivalent à un manège à sensations fortes chez les humains. C'est en tout cas l'idée que s'en fait Maud, qui a déjà constaté que sa balignon est une véritable casse-cou. Tout le contraire de Shrinia, si douce et placide.  
Le temps de ranger le reste des provisions et de ressortir la carte, puis l'équipe repart. La rhinocorne veille de nouveau sur les pieds de Maud à sa place, pendant que cette dernière tente de raccorder la route représentée sur le papier avec celle, bien réelle, qu'elles doivent emprunter.  
Un cri de Shrinia pour l'avertir évite à l'adolescente de se cogner contre le panneau indicateur qu'elle cherchait en vain sur sa carte. Malgré l'air de sa rhinocorne qui semble très amusée de la situation, sa dresseuse la remercie d'une caresse juste derrière la corne pour lui avoir évité une belle bosse.  
\- Bon, on a enfin trouvé la route ! C'est par là, Vauvrer tout droit dans trois kilomètres !

Les deux pokémones répondent à l'enthousiasme de Maud par un cri joyeux, apparemment aussi pressées qu'elle-même d'arriver à destination. Mauvais sens de l'orientation ou non, elles vont se faire une spécialité d'atteindre leur but avant le délai fixé par le professeur.  
La route principale jusqu'à la ville, indiquée par le panneau, tient en fait davantage du sentier forestier grossièrement tracé que de la voie bien taillée. La jeune assistante ne sait qu'en penser, se demandant si la ville ressemble de près ou de loin à sa route. Elle combat l'envie de sortir son guide touristique de son sac, voulant garder la surprise du lieu qu'elle s'apprête à découvrir.  
\- Attention les filles, nous sommes sur une route fréquentée à partir de maintenant. On va donc sûrement croiser d'autres dresseurs qui voudront m'affronter avant d'arriver à Vauvrer. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop nombreux, mais si quelque chose se passait mal pour l'une de vous deux on se dépêchera d'arriver au centre pokémon. Il n'est pas très loin devant nous, tout devrait bien se passer.  
\- Bali ! approuve Alwine manifestement très enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer des adversaires plus coriaces que les insectes de la forêt.

Une ardeur nouvelle et étrange semble s'être emparée de la petite troupe, qui s'élance d'un bon pas sur le chemin à l'ombre des arbres. La minuscule balignon s'est finalement lassée de gambader autour de sa dresseuse ou de sa coéquipière, préférant se laisser porter par Shrinia avec sa permission. La rhinocorne a également fait comprendre à Maud qu'elle pouvait porter ses affaires, ce que l'humaine a d'abord fermement refusé, trouvant trop humiliant pour sa Première d'en faire une bête de somme. Elle a fini par céder après leur déjeuner, en se promettant fermement à elle-même de reprendre son sac au moindre humain qu'elles rencontreront.  
L'adolescente doit pourtant bien reconnaître qu'elle apprécie ce poids en moins sur son dos, et qu'elle parvient difficilement à se sentir coupable alors que Shrinia ne parait pas même le sentir. Elle jette un regard à son équipe cheminant à ses côtés. La rhinocorne au corps de pierre avance de son pas lent en inspirant profondément, visiblement en pleine santé. Juchée derrière la tête grise, confortablement adossée à une plaque saillante, Alwine bien que sagement assise pour le moment transpire d'une envie de faire ses preuves, ainsi que de la joie de se trouver en pleine forêt dont elle hume l'air avec délice. L'étincelle dans ses yeux trahit son caractère fougueux et sa nature pétillante de vie.  
Saisie par cette scène, Maud se surprend à penser qu'elles doivent avoir fière allure toutes les trois.

* * *

La petite pousse se redresse sur ses pieds, tendue en équilibre sur le dos de sa coéquipière.  
\- Baliiiiii…  
\- Je suis d'accord, Alwine. C'est magnifique.

Même Shrinia, pourtant moins susceptible d'être sensible à ce spectacle, est visiblement impressionnée. Maud sort à toute vitesse son guide de voyage du sac qu'elle porte de nouveau, pressée d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle peut sur cette ville.  
L'équipe vient finalement d'entrer à Vauvrer, et s'est immobilisée de concert en découvrant les lieux. L'endroit devrait être qualifié de village plutôt que de ville, tant les dimensions en sont réduites. Encore que la jeune dresseuse ne parvient pas à estimer le nombre d'habitations qu'elle a sous les yeux.  
Vauvrer semble davantage être une clairière investie avec hésitation par les hommes, plutôt qu'une cité humaine bâtie au cœur de la forêt. Partout Maud ne voit que des arbres, et pourtant elle ne peut douter d'être arrivée à destination. Si le ciel est désormais visible, le soleil illuminant la place de nombreux éclats de miel doré, la couleur dominante reste le vert qui sature le regard. Vert tendre des feuilles d'arbres qui viennent de revenir après l'hiver qui s'éloigne, vert profond de la mousse largement répandue sur les troncs, verts divers des rideaux, tissus, vêtements des habitants de la ville. Bien que la plupart des portes et montants de fenêtres aient conservé leur teinte et texture de bois, certains riverains ont choisi de repeindre les leurs dans quelques tons de vert supplémentaires.  
Mais plus que la couleur, c'est l'architecture de Vauvrer qui retient l'attention de Maud en cet instant. Les maisons, ou appartements pour ce qu'elle en sait, sont pour la plupart construits _dans_ les arbres. Les portes et fenêtres sont presque toutes effilées afin d'épouser la forme de l'écorce, et de nombreux escaliers enlacent les immenses végétaux sans doute plusieurs fois centenaires. Parfois les marches sont directement taillées dans le bois, celles-ci étant plus susceptibles de se trouver recouvertes de mousse voire d'une herbe tendre. En tendant le cou, l'adolescente parvient à apercevoir des constructions qui évoquent les cabanes dans les arbres qu'on peut construire pour des enfants. Quant aux rues, elles sont à l'image de la route principale qu'elles viennent d'emprunter, de simples sentiers doux sous le pied plutôt que des avenues pavées ou goudronnées. Des sentiers tortueux également, qui finissent par un escalier montant dans un arbre ou plongent sous des racines noueuses. Quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle elle regarde, la jeune dresseuse ne voit pas de ligne droite qui se poursuive plus de quelques mètres avant de bifurquer brutalement.  
\- Alwine, reste bien près de nous ou tu vas te perdre !  
\- Lignoooon, soupire la plante combattante qui s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à courir dans tous les sens au hasard des chemins forestiers.

Maud cherche les pages concernant Vauvrer dans son guide de la région, un sourire béat collé sur le visage.  
\- Heureusement que le professeur Frêne nous a laissé du temps pour notre mission, on aura peut-être deux ou trois jours pour découvrir la ville si ça se trouve ! Oh, il y a une arène ici, et c'est écrit qu'on peut la visiter !  
\- Hé, toi !

L'adolescente suppose que l'apostrophe s'adresse à elle, personne d'autre ne s'arrêtant pour y répondre. La voix lui est inconnue, et franchement inamicale. Peut-être même haineuse, bien qu'elle ignore ce qu'elle a pu faire pour courroucer à ce point quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait même pas.  
Maud se retourne donc, ainsi que Shrinia entraînant dans son mouvement Alwine qui est retournée se percher derrière la tête rocailleuse. Elles font face à un garçon qui semble légèrement plus jeune que la dresseuse novice, assez frêle de constitution, et au visage rougi par la rage. Maud se demande si elle ne lui a pas marché sur le pied accidentellement, pour qu'il lui lance un regard aussi assassin.  
\- Euh, oui ?  
\- Je te reconnais, tu étais au laboratoire du professeur l'autre jour pendant l'attaque !  
\- C'est exact, confirme Maud qui ne comprend toujours pas en quoi cela semble être un problème si grave.  
\- Je t'ai entendu parler au téléphone, tu l'assistes maintenant ? Où tu as eu ces pokémons ?  
\- Je suis une de ses assistantes, en effet, reconnait la jeune dresseuse qui commence à s'énerver elle aussi. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'est malpoli d'écouter les conversations des autres ? Pour mes pokémons, même si ça ne te regarde pas, c'est le professeur Frêne qui m'a donné la première et j'ai capturé la seconde.

Le visage du garçon rougit encore, ce qui jure assez avec ses cheveux châtains clairs. Maud se doute que l'inconnu est frustré de ne pas avoir reçu de pokémons ce fameux jour, mais elle voit une ball à sa ceinture. Puisqu'il a réussit à se procurer un pokémon autrement, elle ne voit pas ce qui l'énerve autant.  
Shrinia n'aime pas la tournure que prend la conversation, ni la manière qu'a cet humain de s'adresser à sa dresseuse. Elle vient donc se placer devant la jeune fille, Alwine derrière sa tête paraissant également décidée à en découdre si leur dresseuse interprète correctement le cri qu'elle pousse.  
\- Attendez, les filles, tente d'apaiser Maud. Il ne nous a pas provoqué.  
\- Oh, mais si ! beugle le garçon. Je devais recevoir un pokémon du professeur Frêne, et c'est moi qui devais devenir son prochain assistant ! J'allais le voir pour le lui demander, je n'en ai rien à faire de cette stupide Ligue régionale !

Il porte la main à sa ceinture, refermant les doigts sur la poké ball qui s'y trouve. La rhinocorne et la balignon se crispent, leur dresseuse pince les lèvres. Son adversaire affirme avoir voulu faire ce qu'elle-même est en train d'accomplir, le discours face aux actes. C'est la première fois qu'elle sent sa supériorité sur autrui, une réelle supériorité. Le sentiment est presque grisant face à un adversaire aussi désagréable. Est-ce cela que ressentent les dresseurs de renom, ceux qui paraissent toujours hautain et ont de grandes phrases prétentieuses lors d'un match ?  
\- Tu sais, je comprends ta colère, commence Maud. Personne n'avait prévu cette attaque, et beaucoup de gens qui voulaient un pokémon ne l'ont pas eu. Mais je suis restée jusqu'au bout, j'ai proposé au professeur de l'aider dans ses travaux en abandonnant mes ambitions sur la Ligue, et c'est à moi qu'il a confié Shrinia. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ça.  
\- Pfeuh, c'est clair qu'il ne devait avoir personne d'autre sous la main pour te recruter toi, lance l'inconnu en voulant se donner l'air méprisant. Il me suffit de te battre pour prouver au professeur que je suis celui qu'il lui faut !

L'adolescente pousse un long soupir, effarée des conclusions auxquelles a pu aboutir cet étranger. Il faudra un jour que quelqu'un lui explique le lien entre être un bon dresseur et un travail scientifique.  
Maintenant qu'elle y pense, cela ne concerne pas seulement cette place d'assistant. Absolument tout dans cette région, dans ce pays même, se règle par un défi pokémon. Les dresseurs les plus calmes se contentent de répondre aux défis qu'on leur lance, les plus vindicatifs défient à peu près n'importe qui pour le moindre prétexte. Il n'est pas étonnant que dans ces conditions, les humains n'étant ni dresseurs, ni coordinateurs, ni éleveurs ne soient que peu considérés. Il est difficile de revendiquer le choix de n'entraîner aucun pokémon, lorsque c'est une tâche dont se chargent des enfants de dix ans. En l'occurrence, c'est apparemment la légitimité de Maud dans son nouveau rôle d'assistante du professeur Frêne qui semble se jouer.  
Elle se place donc en position de combat, indiquant implicitement qu'elle accepte le défi. Son équipe se tend, prête à l'action, et elles attendent ainsi de voir apparaître le pokémon de leur adversaire. Il doit être très fort pour que son dresseur se permette une telle arrogance.  
L'habituel rayon rouge apparait, et c'est un negapi qui jaillit de la sphère. Maud hausse un sourcil en le découvrant, se retenant de rire. La morgue du dresseur en face d'elle a disparu, laissant la place à une nouvelle dose de rage qui fait rougir son visage de plus belle.  
\- Il est… vraiment mignon, tente la jeune femme sans grande conviction. Et il a l'air très déterminé, ajoute-t-elle en voyant l'expression de la souris électrique qui semble effectivement prête à en découdre.  
\- Nan, il est nul. C'est ma sœur qui me l'a capturé après que le professeur ait refusé de m'en donner un, mais elle s'est plantée avec les instructions que je lui avais données.

Cette fois Maud doit se mordiller l'intérieur d'une joue pour ne pas ricaner à la face de son adversaire, qui vient tout de même de lui faire un aveu d'un rare ridicule. Si Negapi paraît toujours prêt à tout pour son maître, il s'est ratatiné d'un air penaud en baissant les oreilles lorsqu'il a entendu le dresseur le qualifier de « nul ». Ce spectacle redonne à l'adolescente son sérieux, désolée pour le pokémon condamné à subir un entraîneur frustré de l'avoir dans son équipe plutôt qu'un pokémon plus impressionnant. Car elle se doute bien que le problème est là, un negapi même puissant provoquera difficilement la crainte ou l'admiration chez les dresseurs défiés par son propriétaire.  
Malgré l'élan de compassion qu'elle éprouve pour Negapi, Maud ne compte pas ménager son adversaire durant le combat, qu'elle sait déjà gagné d'avance. Le pokémon électrique, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, ne pourra jamais rien contre un pokémon de type sol. Ce que Shrinia est à moitié.  
La jeune femme récupère Alwine sur la tête de sa coéquipière, puis se recule de quelques pas afin de dégager le terrain.  
\- Shrinia, c'est à toi.

La mastodonte se place donc en face de Negapi, qui parait tout simplement minuscule face à la rhinocorne. Cela, associé à son aspect effectivement adorable, donnerait presque des scrupules à Maud de l'attaquer. La souris électrique n'inspire peut-être pas la crainte, mais en termes de stratégie son dresseur ferait bien de chercher du côté de cette apparence mignonne bonne à exploiter.  
Sous les ordres du garçon enragé, Negapi commence par une Cage-Eclair que Shrinia ne prend même pas la peine d'esquiver. Elle fait bien de s'épargner cet effort, les éclairs produits par la souris jaune et bleue semblent tout bonnement s'évanouir et disparaître dans le sol au contact de son adversaire. La première Koud'Korne de la rhinocorne en revanche, suffit à envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres le petit pokémon frêle de constitution. Il se relève sous les insultes de son maître qui le somme de retourner se battre.  
Maud pince les lèvres, furieuse de ce gâchis. Elle ne trouve même pas loyal de poursuivre une telle lutte, mais une fois le défi d'un dresseur accepté on ne peut plus couper au combat avant la mise à terre d'une des deux équipes. Peut-être aurait-elle dû envoyer Alwine ? Bien qu'après tout, son adversaire savait à quoi il s'engageait. Encore qu'il a l'air assez débutant pour ne même pas connaître l'insensibilité du type sol aux attaques électriques, ou pour ignorer que les rhinocornes ne sont pas uniquement des pokémons de type roche. Les années universitaires de la jeune femme font apparemment la différence, en fin de compte.

Shrinia encaisse sans broncher les différents éclairs que lui envoie Negapi, puis use de sa technique favorite qui consiste à imprimer de vives torsions à son dos pour prendre son attaquant par surprise en lui opposant des Koud'Kornes auxquelles il ne s'attend pas. Cela fonctionne remarquablement bien pour un être de sa taille, ce qui montre à sa dresseuse qu'elle est une pokémone fort avisée, capable de ruses sans attendre les directives humaines. En plus d'être très souple pour une rhinocorne.  
Negapi fatigue vite, Shrinia ne souffre même pas d'une égratignure. Sa résistance combinée à son type sol semblent lui faire éprouver la même compassion que Maud pour la souris électrique, elle ne frappe qu'avec répugnance et par des coups beaucoup moins violents qu'à son habitude. Le combat ne tardera pas à s'achever de toute façon.  
L'adolescente voit soudain jaillir une attaque Etincelle du petit corps jaune, ce qui l'étonne. Elle a passé suffisamment de temps à s'entraîner avec des hologrammes de pokémons électriques pour savoir que ce n'est pas une attaque que les débutants peuvent apprendre. Negapi se donne du mal pour satisfaire son dresseur, même si cela ressemble beaucoup à une cause perdue. L'attaque est une fois de plus inefficace, aussi il change soudain de tactique avec des Vive-Attaques répétées, que son dresseur n'a pas demandées mais qui parviennent enfin à toucher Shrinia.  
\- Idiot, j'avais dit Cage-Eclair ! Paralyse-le !  
\- Le seul idiot ici, c'est toi, réplique Maud qui perd définitivement patience. Negapi a compris, lui, qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec des attaques électriques. C'est la seule chose qui a une chance de marcher, crétin !  
\- Ben là ça marche pas, rétorque le garçon qui a viré au cramoisi de plus belle.  
\- C'est trop peu et trop tard, grince l'adolescente désolée pour la souris jaune et bleue.

Son analyse n'est pas longue à se confirmer. Il faudrait des heures à Negapi pour espérer achever Shrinia de cette manière, alors que cette dernière l'amoche de plus en plus sévèrement à chaque nouvel assaut, bien qu'il soit désormais évident qu'elle se retient de frapper trop fort. Le pokémon électrique se retrouve pourtant à terre, le nez dans la poussière, incapable de se relever tandis que la rhinocorne a le pied levé au-dessus de son adversaire. Si elle l'abat, ce sera le coup de grâce sans aucun doute.  
\- Arrête !

L'ordre a claqué comme un fouet, le mastodonte de pierre retient sa patte en l'air sans faire mine de la laisser retomber. Negapi observe le danger qui lui masque le ciel en tremblant, son dresseur attend la suite sans faire mine de comprendre la situation. Il s'attend probablement à une dernière injure de Maud avant l'attaque finale.  
\- Inutile de t'acharner, Shrinia. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, viens.

Sous le regard éberlué de l'inconnu, la rhinocorne tourne volontiers les talons pour rejoindre sa dresseuse et sa coéquipière. La minuscule Alwine lui adresse quelques cris qui pourraient être des félicitations, auxquels Shrinia ne répond que par un seul long grondement. Son adversaire apostrophe Maud une dernière fois tandis que la balignon entreprend l'ascension d'une patte rocailleuse.  
\- Hé, où tu vas ? Le combat n'est pas fini !  
\- Oh que si, assure la jeune femme d'un ton las. Je ne tiens pas à continuer de martyriser ton Negapi, tout ça pour quelques pokédollars que j'aurais obtenu de toi à la fin.

Pour une fois le jeune prétentieux est soufflé, et ne trouve aucune provocation à jeter à la tête de l'équipe qui s'éloigne.  
Ce n'est que quelques rues plus loin, après avoir monté un escalier, louvoyé entre plusieurs racines faisant facilement sa taille et s'être égarée dans une sorte de labyrinthe entièrement composé d'arbustes, que Maud exprime un peu de sa pensée entre ses dents serrées.  
\- Mais où est ce Centre Pokémon, bon sang…

Elle n'est plus du tout d'humeur à faire du tourisme, et ses pokémones se contentent de suivre sans un cri ni manifester leur sentiment à ce sujet. Oubliée, la visite de l'arène, envolées les merveilles de la cité des arbres, la dresseuse brûle de contacter son employeur et les autres assistants. Elle voudrait parler à Lucien en particulier, les conseils d'un dresseur aussi expérimenté lui seraient bien utiles.  
Apercevant enfin la poké ball en bois lissé et peint, épousant la courbe du tronc qui la supporte, l'humaine s'y dirige à grands pas pressés, obligeant son équipe à suivre le rythme tant bien que mal. Alwine pousserait bien un cri admiratif en découvrant ce bâtiment implanté dans plusieurs arbres, dont les différentes parties sont reliées par des ponts suspendus entre les troncs et des escaliers s'enroulant autour d'eux, mais elle comprend bien que l'ambiance générale n'est pas propice à la contemplation. Elle se laisse donc emporter par Shrinia cherchant à rattraper leur humaine, en se demandant si Maud est fâchée ou simplement inquiète. La petite balignon ne connait pas les humains depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir trancher, elle se résigne donc à attendre la suite des événements.

* * *

Ses cinq interlocuteurs demeurent silencieux un long moment après son récit. Le professeur Frêne, dont l'image est au centre de l'écran, paraît à la fois inquiet et pensif. Maud suppose qu'il se trouve à son laboratoire, mais la taille de l'arrière-plan ne lui permet pas d'être plus précise dans ses estimations. Le coin supérieur gauche montre Katleen, tenant son Snubbull dont la tête apparaît également dans le cadre. En dessous se trouve Lucien, apparemment dans un Centre lui aussi, qui s'est montré scandalisé de l'attitude et des propos tenus par l'adversaire de Maud. A droite dans le coin inférieur est visible Mackenzie, qui semble être en extérieur et darde sur elle des yeux compatissants. On distingue le banc sur lequel elle est assise en pleine rue, on entend vaguement la rumeur de la foule qui passe autour d'elle ainsi que les enseignes de boutiques à l'arrière. Sur la dernière partie de l'écran, Samy a pris l'appel au bord d'une rivière dont on peut entendre l'eau couler en tendant l'oreille. Comme Maud, il attend manifestement les avis des autres avant d'exprimer son opinion.  
La jeune femme se tasse sur son siège, penaude. Elle est bien consciente que son rapport n'était pas plaisant à entendre, apportant des mauvaises nouvelles et non des bonnes, et pour couronner le tout elle ignore si son attitude a été adaptée aux circonstances. Elle jette un regard sur son équipe qui demeure silencieuse à ses côtés durant son appel, puis rompt ce silence d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? De mettre fin au combat, je veux dire ?  
\- C'était un geste d'une grande compassion, assure aussitôt le professeur. Très noble de ta part.  
\- C'est vrai Maud, appuie Mackenzie en caressant un pokémon hors du cadre de son appareil. Stopper un combat quand on n'a pas l'avantage est un abandon, mais épargner le pokémon adverse quand on pourrait l'achever est renoncer à une victoire par miséricorde.  
\- Surtout que Shrinia aurait vraiment pu blesser salement un negapi, poursuit Samuel. Tu as été très avisée de mettre fin à cette mascarade, et en étant dans la position du vainqueur tu étais la seule à pouvoir tout arrêter ainsi.  
\- Ils ont raison, approuve Lucien. En revanche, tu t'es fait un adversaire drôlement acharné en te montrant si généreuse avec son pokémon.  
\- Vous vous êtes tous attirés des ennemis de ce genre, d'après ce qu'a dit cet inconscient, tranche le professeur Frêne. Nous ne pouvons pas considérer qu'il soit le seul à vous en vouloir d'avoir reçu un pokémon et des responsabilités de ma part, alors que tant d'autres ont vu leurs espoirs déçus. Katleen et Maud sont les plus exposées je le crains, mais le simple fait d'être un de mes assistants suffira à vous attirer ce genre de rencontres désagréables.  
\- Alors, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous entraîner davantage et à être prudents, décrète Mackenzie. Merci de nous avoir prévenus en tout cas, Maud.  
\- Pas de quoi, c'est normal.  
\- Maintenant que tout cela est dit, parlons de choses plus joyeuses ! suggère le professeur. Maud, poursuis donc ton rapport. Puisque tu es à Vauvrer, j'en conclus que tu as mené à bien ta mission ?  
\- Oh… oui professeur, bien sûr, bredouille l'adolescente qui en avait totalement oublié la ball miniaturisée restée dans son sac. Je vous transfère le vivaldaim tout de suite.

Elle fouille un moment dans ses affaires pour retrouver la sphère rouge et blanche, mais finit par mettre la main dessus. Une pression du doigt, et elle retrouve sa taille normale. Maud n'a plus qu'à la placer sur le socle de la machine prévue pour les transferts de pokémons, puis à entrer les coordonnées du laboratoire. Un rayon rouge enveloppe la ball puis l'expédie jusque chez le professeur Frêne, qui s'absente quelques secondes plus tard pour aller réceptionner son nouveau pensionnaire. Les assistants peuvent voir un rayon rouge illuminer l'écran du laboratoire, puis ils entendent le cri du Vivaldaim.  
\- Beau travail, Maud, complimente le professeur en se rasseyant face à l'écran. Mission accomplie !

Ses collègues félicitent l'intéressée, appuyés par deux ou trois cris de sa propre équipe. La petite voix aigue d'Alwine, si loin des grondements doux mais profonds de Shrinia, n'échappe pas au professeur qui montre un visage étonné. Le sourcil levé de Lucien prouve que lui aussi a entendu la minuscule balignon.  
\- Maud, commence le professeur Frêne, tu n'as pas autre chose à nous dire ?  
\- Euh… si, avoue la jeune femme. J'allais y venir.

Elle attrape Alwine qui était encore grimpée sur la rhinocorne, et la présente à l'assemblée en la posant devant elle sur la table, juste au bord du clavier. La taille réduite du spécimen, son aspect moitié fleur moitié champignon et sa figure adorable, avec ses grands yeux curieux, font craquer en même temps Mackenzie et Katleen qui se rejoignent dans un identique soupir béat. Samy félicite de nouveau Maud pour sa prise, Lucien se contente d'un mince sourire et d'un hochement de tête. La dresseuse remercie rapidement ses pairs, mais lorsqu'elle reprend la parole c'est à son employeur qu'elle s'adresse en priorité. L'avenir de sa balignon dépend de lui, ou plutôt de l'avancement de ses recherches, et Maud en est douloureusement consciente.  
\- Je vous présente Alwine, la balignon que j'ai capturé dans la forêt entre Bourgmine et Vauvrer. Je comptais en faire une membre de mon équipe, sauf si…  
\- Sauf si j'ai besoin d'elle au laboratoire pour mes recherches, c'est ça ? demande le professeur en cherchant dans sa base de données. Je vais te dire ça tout de suite.

La balignon se retourne pour dévisager sa dresseuse, avec un cri angoissé. Maud ne sait pas quoi lui répondre pour le moment, elle se contente de la serrer dans ses bras en attendant le verdict.  
\- Tu peux la garder, finit par décréter son patron. J'ai suffisamment d'informations sur cette espèce, encore que ce spécimen ne semble pas correspondre aux normes de taille que j'ai enregistrées. Il faudra que tu me transfères les données prises par ton pokédex au plus vite.  
\- Sans faute, professeur, assure Maud qui sent un intense soulagement l'envahir.  
\- Cela signifie donc que vous avez tous capturé le second membre de votre équipe, jeunes gens, précise ce dernier. Une étape importante pour un dresseur, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Le sentiment qui ressort le plus est l'enthousiasme, chacun parlant en même temps que les autres en exhibant sa prise. Katleen est la première à dégainer un mignon Azurill, promptement baptisé Minnie, qu'elle écrase entre son bras et son Snubbull. Maud apprend à cette occasion que le pokémon rose se nomme Snuffy, un surnom dont elle ne sait quoi penser. L'enfant dans sa tenue bariolée orange vif et rose violent commence à leur expliquer qu'elle envisage de se spécialiser dans le type fée, avant d'être coupée par Samy qui présente à son tour son nouveau Mimigal. L'araignée verte crisse des mandibules en les voyant, ce qui donne l'occasion au professeur Frêne de complimenter le dresseur sur le spécimen qu'il lui a envoyé. Maud finit par comprendre que Samy avait d'abord capturé un mimigal pour lui-même, mais lorsque le professeur l'avait réclamé pour ses recherches il n'avait pas hésité à lui envoyer puis partir en capturer un second pour son équipe. L'adolescente éprouve une sensation étrange en entendant cela, elle a l'impression que Samy parle d'échanger des pokémons comme on échangerait des cartes à collectionner.  
C'est au tour de Mackenzie de présenter son nouvel équipier, un Carvanha robuste qui bondit dans l'air avec Babimanta comme s'ils étaient au fin fond d'un lac ou d'un océan. Il faut vraiment que Maud se renseigne sur les pokémons aquatiques, qui sont manifestement la spécialité choisie par Mackenzie. Enfin, Lucien est le dernier à évoquer Coxy. Il en parle moins longtemps que les autres assistants ont évoqué leurs pokémons, il ne le montre pas non plus.  
\- Où est-il, ce Coxy ? note finalement le professeur Frêne.  
\- Avec Vipelierre, quelque part dans le Centre, répond Lucien en agitant vaguement la main dans une direction indéterminée.

La conversation reprend sur un sujet puis un autre, mais Maud reste surprise du ton morne avec lequel Lucien parle de son équipe. De l'indifférence, presque. Cela ne semble pas non plus avoir échappé à leur employeur, et à la tête des autres assistants la jeune dresseuse devine que certains se font la même remarque qu'elle.  
Leur échange finit par s'épuiser, tous les rapports sont faits et les conseils les plus essentiels sur le dressage ont été donnés par tout un chacun. L'un après l'autre, les assistants égrènent leurs formules de politesse favorites puis les images se coupent. Bientôt il ne reste plus que Maud et le professeur Frêne en ligne.  
\- Attends un peu, s'il te plaît.

* * *

\- J'aurais voulu parler de Lucien avec toi, poursuit le scientifique en passant une main dans ses cheveux impeccables. Tu me sembles la mieux placée depuis ton voyage avec lui.  
\- Je vous écoute, répond Maud qui se doute déjà du sujet à aborder.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la relation qu'il a avec son équipe ?

La question est directe, ce qui épargne au moins à l'adolescente une longue conversation à mots voilés. En revanche, elle hésite dans sa réponse. Qu'est-on censé dire à son employeur lorsqu'un de ses collègues néglige manifestement une des missions qui lui a été confiée ?  
\- Mauvaise, finit-elle par oser.

De toute façon, pas moyen de mentir sur cela après ce que le professeur Frêne a vu. Elle cherche comment tourner ses explications pour ne pas nuire à Lucien.  
\- Ce n'est pas qu'il les néglige, s'empresse-t-elle d'affirmer. Je crois plutôt qu'il refuse inconsciemment de s'attacher. Il m'a parlé de… de son limagma.

Maud hésite sur le nom, Lucien le lui a pourtant dit lorsqu'il s'est confié à elle. Seulement, impossible de s'en souvenir. Le professeur saura bien de qui elle parle, et se rappeler de cette conversation au coin du feu lui fait revenir un autre détail en mémoire.  
\- Il a juré devant moi de faire les choses différemment, cette fois-ci. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait, mais si Lucien évoquait ses méthodes d'entraînement…  
\- Tu as sans doute raison, soupire le professeur qui ne semble heureusement pas furieux. Je ne réalisais pas que l'enlèvement de son ancienne équipe l'avait marqué à ce point. Bien, je te remercie, j'essaierai de parler avec Lucien. Pour être franc, j'ai de la peine pour les pokémons qui lui restent.  
\- Ils lui sont très fidèles, assure la jeune femme. Il en prend soin et les entraîne avec tout le sérieux nécessaire, mais il est bloqué dès qu'il s'agit d'entrer dans une relation plus profonde.  
\- Je vois.  
\- A ce sujet… j'aurais aimé vous parler des observations que j'ai faites en gardant mes pokémones à mes côtés hors de leurs balls.

Maud s'étonne d'avoir osé faire cette demande, surtout qu'elle n'est pas certaine que son employeur y voit une quelconque pertinence. Cependant il se penche davantage vers son écran avec un air fortement intéressé, aussi elle n'a plus qu'à se racler la gorge, s'armer de courage et poursuivre. Sa main se tend vers Alwine, dont elle caresse machinalement la tête durant l'échange.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Et bien voilà, je me suis étonnée les premiers jours de la vitesse à laquelle se développait mon lien avec Shrinia, et le phénomène n'a fait que s'accentuer avec Alwine. Mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que le fait de les avoir sans cesse près de moi m'a fait les inclure dans mon quotidien, davantage que n'importe quel dresseur qui garde son équipe dans des balls. Je leur parle comme je le ferai avec des humaines, je les consulte lorsqu'une question me laisse perplexe et je demande de plus en plus souvent leur avis avant de prendre une décision.  
\- N'est-ce pas un trait de ton caractère, plutôt qu'une conséquence de cette condition que je t'ai imposé ? relève le scientifique qui pose sur le phénomène un regard de chercheur.  
\- Si c'était le cas, le phénomène ne s'accentuerait pas, objecte Maud. Je vous assure que c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas les filles ?  
\- Rhiiiin, approuve Shrinia d'un cri guttural.  
\- Bali ! appuie Alwine en inclinant tout son corps de haut en bas, comme si elle hochait la tête.  
\- Je pense également que ces journées entières passées dehors ont permis à Shrinia et Alwine de mieux connaître le monde des humains, et même de prendre certaines de nos habitudes, rebondit l'adolescente qui profite du geste de sa balignon. Nous pouvons avoir de vraies conversations maintenant, si je prends la peine de poser des questions auxquelles on peut répondre par oui ou par non.

Elle cherche comment exprimer sa pensée au mieux, essayant de se remémorer un épisode marquant de ces dernières semaines. Maud n'a ni le vocabulaire, ni la rigueur scientifique permettant de construire un discours intéressant pour un travail de recherche. Pourtant, son employeur note frénétiquement tout ce qu'elle vient de lui apprendre, comme s'il s'agissait de nouvelles d'un intérêt majeur.  
\- Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, reprend la jeune assistante encouragée par ce spectacle, j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Alwine mon travail pour vous puisqu'elle ne le connaissait pas en tant que nouvelle recrue. Je ne suis pas sûre que l'idée de cette conversation me serait venue si je me contentais d'appeler mes pokémons pour le combat, comme le fait la plupart des dresseurs que je connais.  
\- Je vois, finit par dire le professeur Frêne après s'être arrêté de noter.

Ne voyant plus rien à dire à ce sujet, Maud attend sa réaction. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent tandis que son interlocuteur relit ses notes, cette conversation qu'elle a pourtant demandé apparait de plus en plus ridicule à la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de parler de ça à un scientifique reconnu, le professeur pokémon attitré de la région ? Ce ne sont que de sottes idées d'enfant, qui la font s'empourprer au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rappelle de ce qu'elle vient de lui confier, et avec un enthousiasme débordant encore.  
\- Je ne sais pas si ça a un intérêt pour vous, se justifie-t-elle de sa voix la plus minuscule, mais comme vous désiriez étudier la relation d'un dresseur avec un pokémon hors de sa ball…  
\- Tu as bien fait de me confier tout cela, assure le professeur sans détacher les yeux de ces notes. C'est exactement le genre d'informations dont j'ai besoin pour mes recherches. Cela intéressera peut-être le professeur Orme également, qui travaille spécifiquement sur cette question. Ecoute, je voudrais que tu me parles de ce genre de réflexions dès que tu te les fais. Intègre-les à tes rapports de mission, par exemple, ou note-les par écrit pour pouvoir me les envoyer.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ça vous serait utile, ce n'est pas un travail scientifique, s'étonne Maud.  
\- Tu n'as pas les compétences techniques nécessaires pour mener des recherches, c'est certain, affirme le professeur Frêne. Mais c'est mon travail d'étudier des sources de plusieurs types pour mes travaux, et les témoignages tels que le tien sont des sources aussi valables que n'importe quelle autre. Il suffit de savoir les exploiter.  
\- Bon, et bien je vous communiquerai mes prochaines idées dans ce cas, accepte Maud qui ressent comme une pointe de fierté.  
\- Bien, et continue ton travail relationnel avec ton équipe, tu es sur une voie très intéressante à exploiter.

L'échange prend rapidement fin après cela. L'image de son employeur a tout juste disparue de l'écran lorsque l'adolescente se tourne vers Shrinia, attrapant la balignon au passage, les joues rosies de plaisir.  
\- Il a aimé mon travail ! Je n'ai fait que lui parler de mes idées, mais c'est déjà ça !

Les deux pokémones font entendre les mêmes exclamations de joie en écho, se joignant volontiers au bonheur de leur dresseuse qui sourit d'un air béat. Apparemment elle ne fait pas une mauvaise assistante, avec un peu de chance elle a même réussi à faire oublier au professeur le peu d'intérêt que Lucien semble accorder à la relation avec son équipe. Finalement la journée est plutôt bonne dans l'ensemble, elles ont découvert une nouvelle ville, Maud a contacté ses collègues et son employeur l'a complimenté.  
Il y a bien les pauvres Vipelierre et Coxy, négligés par Lucien qui ne semble pourtant pas être un mauvais dresseur. Ainsi que ce garçon aussi inconnu que belliqueux, évidemment. Avec tous ces événements, Maud se rend compte qu'elle a oublié de fêter dignement la réussite de sa première mission officielle d'assistante.


End file.
